Aún estás en mis sueños
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: universo alterno El amor perdura durante años, pero ¿perdurará por siglos? Eso es algo que los gemelos Hikari estarán por descubrir. ChaudxLan BluesxSaito. El prologo es medio aburrido, pero no la historia
1. Prólogo

Nota preeliminar y obligatoria de leer:

Buenas a todos nuevamente. Como leerán, he vuelto con otro fic de Megaman NT Warrior (o más corto, Megaman.EXE). Y como ya sabrán, este fic contiene yaoi (relaciones entre hombres) y lemmon (relaciones sexuales explícitas entre hombres), ya que ningún fic se escapa de mis retorcidos y pervertidos gustos. También, hay algunas escenas que probablemente les den asco. Aclaro que son mutilaciones y explícito detalle del mismo (o sea, mención de cómo está mutilado, si se le ven los órganos, o cómo está puesto el cuerpo y dichos órganos). Por lo tanto, les sugiero discreción ante ciertas escenas del mismo.

Si no te agrada este tipo de género, por favor, te pediré de la manera más cordial que cierres la ventana o que vayas hacia atrás. Por el contrario, quédate y disfruta.

Acepto cualquier pregunta, duda y/o crítica a excepción de aquellas que se refieran a que esto es un ultraje, algo inmoral o cosas por el estilo cuando yo he escrito anteriormente lo que tenía el siguiente contenido. No me hago responsable si no leíste esto primero.

Otras aclaraciones; aparte de mi ya sabido carácter pervertido, este fic será un universo alterno, lo que significa que es una historia diferente a la orginal. También es un crossover (es decir, mezcla de animes y/o juegos), con Boktai, pero aún así espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hago de hacerlas.

Parejas: LanxChaud Saito(Megaman)xBlues(Protoman)

Como no tengo nada más que escribir por el momento, los dejo para que sigan con su lectura. Atte, Dreigon Master of Dragons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo, ensangrentados y sin vida.

-No... ¿Por qué, por qué? Ellos... no...

-Cállate. Es por la culpa de ambos que estos dos jóvenes murieran.

-No es cierto, no es cierto...

Sus lagrimas y las de su hermano rodaron por su rostro y cayeron al suelo. Estaban encadenados al ataúd. Los cazadores tomaron las tapas, y cerraron los ataúdes.

Grabaron sobre ellos una especie de emblema y sin más se retiraron.

-Hermano... –dijo el menor, luego de media hora, sintiéndose con mucho sueño.

-¿hum?

-¿Los volveremos a ver?

-No lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio un largo rato.

-Si reencarnan...

-Los encontraremos.-dijo severamente el mayor.-Aunque pasen trescientos años...


	2. Moony Love Chappy 1

-¡Cuidado, Saito!-gritó Yuichiro, al ver la inestabilidad de la estructura.

-¡Neeee! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No soy tan torpe como Lan!

El hombre rió por lo bajo. Siguió a su hijo, con un pequeño grupo de ayudantes, por lo que parecía ser un antiguo laboratorio en un pequeño pueblo al este de Dencity. Habían llegado hace poco y ya estaban investigando. Una fuente dijo que en él había unos documentos sobre una antigua familia que, al parecer, era antecedente a los Hikari.

-¡Mira, pa! ¡Encontré algo!

Yuichiro y sus ayudantes entraron en una especie de cueva. Estaba completamente oscura, por lo cual encendieron sus linternas. Era un espacio muy grande y Saito se quedó admirándolo bastante tiempo.

-Es enorme... ¿Qué crees que hacían acá?-preguntó a su padre que se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Para algo vinimos.

El chico rió y recorrió con la vista la habitación, encontrándose con algo que brillaba con las luces de la linterna. Intrigado, se dirigió al objeto. Este estaba enterrado con varios escombros que habían caído de la inestable estructura.

-¡Pa! ¡Ven, mira!

El hombre se acercó y vio entre los escombros que algo brillaba con las linternas. Llamó a sus ayudantes y juntos sacaron del objeto las vigas de madera, polvo y todo material que estuviese sobre él.

-Es... –empezó uno, cuando terminaron de desenterrarlo.

-Un ataúd.-terminó Yuichiro.

Saito miró el símbolo que tenía tallado la tapa. Este brillaba tenuemente. ¿Era por las linternas o poseía un brillo propio? Lo palpó con la yema de sus dedos y descubrió que tenía una peculiar forma. Era un círculo con una cruz.

-Veamos que hay adentro.-sugirió uno y Yuichiro asintió.

Con dificultad, lograron abrir el ataúd y todos ahogaron su aliento.

-_"No puede ser... es él... "_-se dijo a sí mismo Yuichiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Raaayos... ¿Por qué no vinimos por otro camino?-se quejó Lan, apartando unos escombros y al hacerlos, otros cayeron del techo.

-Ten cuidado. Seguramente el techo se nos vendrá encima en cualquier momento.-advirtió Laika seguido de Regal.

-Siempre tan optimista, Laika.

El coronel gruñó y el castaño rió. Siguieron su camino mirando por todas partes. Lan se tropezó con algo y cayó de cara al suelo.

-Eso dolió... y de veras que dolió.-dijo, frotándose la cara.

Los otros dos alcanzaron al chico y vieron una montaña de escombros.

-¿Cómo es posible que no hayas visto semejante cosa frente a ti?-inquirió Regal asombrado.

-_Seguramente necesita anteojos._

-¡¡Bass!-gritó Lan a su navi, oyéndolo reír.-¿Habrá algo abajo?

Los otros se encogieron de hombros y el trío comenzó a remover los trastos sobre lo que estuviera debajo. Al terminar, se dieron cuenta que era un ataúd de color negro con un símbolo sobre la tapa que brillaba tenuemente. El castaño lo palpó el emblema y vio que se trataba de un círculo con una cruz.

-¿Qué estará haciendo un ataúd en un lugar cómo este?

-Vamos a abrirlo.-sugirió Laika. Regal lo miró.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué no?

Los tres empujaron la tapa con mucha fuerza pero esta no cedía. Regal miró por el lugar viendo si podía utilizar algo... ¡Ahí!

-Apártense.

Puso una vara de hierro en la hendidura del ataúd y comenzó a hacer palanca. Lan lo ayudaba y Laika intentaba abrir la tapa con sus manos. La fuerza aplicada hizo que la tapa se abriera rápidamente.

-Wo... Wow... –fue lo único que Lan pudo decir.

Dentro del ataúd había un joven con unas pequeñas alas de demonio. Su cabello era negro y blanco y vestía unas ropas que no eran de la época actual. Estaba encadenado y parecía estar durmiendo.

-Si no me equivoco... –comenzó Regal.-Esas ropas corresponden al siglo dieciocho.

-¿Entonces...?

-Parece ser que encontramos un vampiro o un demonio, o lo que sea, de trescientos años.-respondió alegremente el científico a la pregunta de Laika.

Lan miraba al joven con asombro. ¿Un vampiro? ¡Esto se ponía interesante!

-¿Será él?-preguntó en voz baja Laika a Regal, que asintió.

-Tiene que ser él.-afirmó.-Yuichiro seguramente ya habrá encontrado al otro.-el coronel asintió.-¿Qué te parece si traemos a tu padre?-sugirió en voz alta.

-¡Sería grandioso! Pero... ¿Y si se despierta? ¿No sería mejor que alguien se quedara a observarlo?-dijo Lan.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos, tu ve a buscar a tu padre.-respondió Laika.

El castaño asintió y salió de la habitación. Regal se acercó al bicolor y lo miró fijamente.

-¡Laika!-se oyó a Lan gritar.-¡Laaaaaaiiiikaaaaaaaa!-el científico se sobresaltó ante los gritos del castaño.

-¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ QUIERES!-respondió enojado este.

-¡¡Veeeeeen! ¡¡Papá encontró otro vampiro!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saito miraba al vampiro en el ataúd. Era increíble que tuviese un cabello tan largo como el que tenía, además de que era blanco. No parecía tener más de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Lo que más le intrigaba eran esas alas de demonio que tenía.

-Pa...

-¿Hum?

-Si lo toco, ¿él estaría frío?

-No lo sé. Por qué no pruebas.

Con inseguridad, el chico acercó su mano al rostro del albino. Esta temblaba de emoción pero acarició la mejilla derecha del vampiro con la yema de sus dedos. Se sorprendió y colocó toda su palma sobre ella. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, casi como el de un humano.

-Es... Imposible... –se dijo a sí mismo.

Acunó el rostro en sus manos y sintió su temperatura con sus labios, que los colocó en su frente. Si, parecía tener su misma temperatura. Se separó del cuerpo y lo miró. No podía tener alta temperatura siendo un no muerto.

Sin que él lo notara, el símbolo de la tapa comenzó a perder su brillo y a derretirse con lentitud.

-Está tibio.-dijo al fin.

-¿Tibio?-repitió Yuichiro.-¿Estás seguro?-Saito asintió.-Que extraño...

-Supuestamente los vampiros suelen estar fríos por ser no muertos.-su padre asintió.

-Ya es tarde. ¿Por qué no regresas con Lan y Laika al hotel?

-¡Pero---!

-Sin peros, tu madre estará preocupada.-Saito bajó su rostro en derrota y comenzó a salir del edificio.-Ustedes también necesitan un descanso.-le dijo a sus ayudantes.

-Pero, doctor...

-Háganlo.-dijo secamente Yuichiro.

El resto de los ayudantes se retiró, siguiendo a Saito que estaba ya en la salida. El hombre miró al vampiro albino que seguía sin moverse. Dio un suspiro y se acercó a él.

-Espero que recuerdes... –le susurró, antes de marcharse junto con Regal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saito se movía constantemente en su cama. Tenía sudor por todo su cuerpo y su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Secuencia del sueño

"_-¡¡BLUES!-gritó él. _

_Saito enrojeció fuertemente y gimió por lo bajo. Mordió su labio inferior, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de su compañero._

_-¡Ah!-exclamó, tirándo su cabeza hacia atrás, liberándose en la boca de él.-Tómame de vuelta... por favor... _

_Su compañero rió por lo bajo otra vez. Se acomodó entre las piernas del chico y le corrió algunos cabellos de su sudado y rojo rostro._

_-Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabías?-dijo este. Saito sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello._

_-Tu tambiéeeeennnn... Ohh Bluuuues... –gimió, cuando entró en él."_

Fin del sueño

El joven se despertó bruscamente. Jadeando se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Se lavó la cara varias veces antes de secársela y mirarse al espejo. Su rostro seguía rojo y se sonrojó más aún recordando ese, extraño, sueño.

-Blues... Blues... No me suena... Pero... Suena familiar... Ugh...

Sacudió su rostro y apagó la luz. Se puso las pantuflas y salió de su habitación para entrar en la de su hermano, que curiosamente estaba despierto frente a la chimenea con una manta a su alrededor y una taza en sus manos. Lan se viró y lo miró.

-¿Qué te pasó?-inquirió.

-Tuve... un sueño.

-Yo también.-respondió, mirando el fuego chispar. Saito se sentó a su lado.-Era algo raro.

-El mío también.-Hubo un silencio entre ambos y Lan dijo.

-¿Conocemos a un tal Chaud?-Saito negó con su cabeza.

-¿Algún Blues?

-¿Blues como nombre o cómo la música del blues?

-Como un nombre, idiota.

-No.-Saito apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y suspiró.

-Ya hemos tenido estos sueños. ¿Qué serán?-inquirió y el castaño se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-¿Debemos decirle a papá?

-No. Esto será entre nosotros. Sólo entre nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?-el morocho asintió y el castaño sonrió.-¿Vamos a dormir? Ya me agarró sueño...

Saito se levantó junto con su hermano y ambos se dieron las buenas noches, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El emblema de las tapas de los ataúdes, que habían sido puestos juntos luego de que el grupo se marchara, terminó por derretirse. El excedente se escurrió por la superficie hasta chocar con el suelo.

Las cadenas chirriaron cuando uno de los vampiros comenzó a moverse. Abrió sus ojos violetas y estos se tornaron rojos de inmediato y brillaron suavemente en la oscuridad de la noche, que estaba completamente en silencio. Rompió las cadenas de su cuerpo y estiró sus alas a gusto. Tronó sus nudillos y sus alas crecieron al triple de su tamaño.

-Hermanito... Es hora de despertar... –le susurró al bicolor.

Este gimió y apretó sus ojos. Se movió entre sus cadenas que chirriaron con fuerza antes de abrir sus ojos. Estos eran de un azul eléctrico y parpadearon un poco antes de acostumbrarse a su nuevo ambiente.

-Ooou... –dijo, y trató de moverse pero no pudo.

-Déjame ayudarte un poco.

El albino sacó sus garras y rompió las cadenas liberando a su hermano. El bicolor agitó suavemente sus alas con felicidad. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Luego de estar dormido trescientos años...

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el menor y su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.-se sorprendió al percibir un olor muy, muy, muy familiar.-¿Hueles eso? ¿No se te hace, conocido?-dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

El menor comenzó a husmear el aire como su hermano y si, percibía dos aromas conocidos. Uno le llamaba la atención.

-¿No será...?-comenzó y el albino asintió.-¿Vamos a buscarlos?

-No. Dejemos que ellos vuelvan y nosotros le daremos una sorpresa.

-¿Y si no recuerdan?

-Seguiremos su juego y, poco a poco, los haremos recordar. De todo. Absolutamente, todo.


	3. Moony Love Chappy 2

Saito se arqueó sobre la cama gimiendo otra vez. Apretó las sabanas de su cama y abrió sus ojos repentinamente.

-¡Blues!-exclamó.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierto, comenzó a normalizar su respiración por tercera vez en esa noche. Aunque ya eran las nueve de la mañana cuando se despertó. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Si, todavía estaba en su habitación. Dio un suspiro y se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño.

Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Otra vez.

-Blues. Blues... ¿Quién es Blues?-se preguntó, mientras algunas imágenes de su reciente sueño se presentaban en su mente.

"_-¡¡Siiiiii! ¡¡Más, MÁS!-oyó a su compañero gruñir._

_-¿Acaso no tienes satisfacción alguna?_

_-¡Tu eres mi satisfacción! ¡BLUES! ¡Hazlo de vuelta!_

_Su compañero embistió en su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que llegaron a su clímax, gritando el nombre del otro."_

Saito se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien llamarlo. Se lavó la cara y trató de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Cuando vio que no podía, simplemente se dio por vencido y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió.

-¿Maylu? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lan me pidió que te despertara. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué?-la chica puso una mano en su frente.

-Estas algo caliente.

-No es nada.-respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Me... abrigué mucho anoche.-la pelifuccia retiró su mano y lo miró no muy convencida.

-Tu padre te está esperando con Lan en ese lugar que están viendo.

-Gracias.-cerró sus ojos en cansancio y sacudió su cabeza.-Arrgg... Dile que no iré. Estoy muy cansado.

Ella asintió y se retiró. Saito cerró la puerta y se recostó nuevamente en su cama. Se tapó con las sábanas y frazadas, acurrucándose. Suspiró. Sabía que no se sentía bien, pero no sabía por qué. Gruñó y se acurrucó aún más.

-Y justo ahora me tengo que enfermar... espero que papá no se enoje...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan vio con incredulidad, como el resto, a los dos vampiros durmiendo en sus respectivos ataúdes, sin sus cadenas. El castaño se acercó junto con su padre y el coronel, observando.

-Seguramente se despertaron anoche.-dijo Laika.

-Es lo que nos sugiere esto.-respondió Yuichiro.-Creo que debemos esperar hasta el anochecer para hablar con ellos.

-Ooohhfa... –dijo Lan.

-Ya podrás tener tu oportunidad. Por el momento, regresemos al hotel. Maylu me dijo que Saito se veía algo enfermo esta mañana.

El grupo se dio media vuelta y se retiró del edificio, pero el castaño se quedó. Se acercó donde el bicolor dormía y se agachó, mirándolo de cerca.

-Me pregunto si estará tan frío como esos libros que describen a los vampiros.

Con temor, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su mejilla. El joven vampiro apretó sus ojos pero se dejó llevar por la suave caricia. Lan se sorprendió que el bicolor estuviese tibio, tanto como él. A pesar de eso, le parecía un joven muy apuesto.

Se sonrosó ante el pensamiento. Le llamó la atención ver que tenía un collar en su cuello. Con cuidado, comenzó a sacar la fina cadena de entre las ropas del bicolor, haciéndole un suave cosquilleo en su cuello con sus dedos.

-Mrrrrr... –gimió este en sueños, acurrucándose.

Lan sonrió y tomó el dije entre sus dedos. Era una especie de relicario. Lo abrió, pero la fotografía estaba muy corroída para saber quién estaba con el bicolor. Aunque, el castaño se daba una ligera idea de quién podría ser.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAH!-Lan se alejó lo suficiente como para que el vampiro lo mirase con curiosidad.-¿¡Có-Cómo!

-Cómo, ¿Qué?-el bicolor se puso de pie y salió de su ataúd, abriendo sus alas.

-¡Pe-Pero si los vampiros...!

-¿Eso de salir en la noche?-el castaño asintió.-Este es un lugar cerrado donde no entra luz solar.

-Ah, es cierto...

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-¿Quién eres?

-L-Lan... –los ojos del bicolor se dilataron. ¿Era él? ¿Lo era?

Se acercó al castaño y se arrodilló frente a él, para comenzar a olerlo. ¡Era él, era él!

-Yo soy Chaud Blaze. Aquel que todavía está durmiendo es mi hermano mayor, Blues Blaze.

-¿Ch-Chaud? Se... Me hace familiar... tu nombre.-el bicolor le sonrió.

-¿En qué siglo estamos?

-Veintiuno.

-¿Qué año?

-Dos mil cinco.

-Ya veo. Nosotros somos dos vampiros del siglo dieciocho, alrededor del mil setecientos. No recuerdo bien qué fecha exacta. ¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?

-Un hermano. Se llama Saito.

-¿Saito?-el albino se había despertado con ese nombre y miró a los dos chicos con cara somnolienta.-Recuerdo que tuve un amante con ése nombre.

Lan sudó gotitas y el bicolor rió.

-Por cierto... ¿Quién es que está en tu relicario?-preguntó, señalando el medallón de Chaud que lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió.

La fotografía estaba algo rota pero sabía que estaba con su amante. Sabía quién era, pero, todavía no era el momento.

-Con mi amante.-respondió.-No lo recuerdo muy bien, ya que pasé mucho tiempo dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El morocho se despertó luego de dormir casi todo el día. Miró su reloj y vio que marcaban las siete de la tarde. Gruñendo se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Se cambió de ropas y salió de la habitación, encontrando a su hermano corriendo en el pasillo.

-¡Saito!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los vampiros despertaron. Y, lo que más me asusta es que uno se llama Chaud.

-¿Y el otro?-el castaño lo miró.

-Blues.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Debe ser una coincidencia!

-Supongo. Papá quiere que vayamos con él a verlos.-el morocho gruñó.

-No tengo ganas.

-Yo tampoco.

Saito suspiró fuerte y lentamente. Gruñendo, tomó la muñeca de su hermano y lo arrastró fuera del hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña esfera perdió su brillo y comenzó a quebrarse antes de romperse en pequeños pedazos que cayeron al suelo.

-Regresaron.-dijo una fuerte voz en la oscuridad.


	4. Moony Love Chappy 3

Gracias a giossepep y a zanavalu por los reviews que me dejaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saito y Lan se sentían algo incómodos ante la presencia de los dos vampiros. En especial, porque no le quitaban los ojos de encima. El resto parecía no darse cuenta, pero los dos jóvenes se sentían observados todo el tiempo.

Tenían muchas ganas de irse, pero Yuichiro quería que se quedaran. Después de todo, a ellos le interesaba mucho el tema de los vampiros.

La charla fue, preferentemente, del pasado de los jóvenes inmortales. Lan se excusó, pidiendo si podría ir salir un poco diciendo que se sentía algo mareado.

El castaño anduvo por los alrededores, tratando de no alejarse mucho. Eran las once de la noche y no había nadie con él. Suspiró y miró el cielo estrellado.

-Que linda noche.-se susurró.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse de un sutil perfume que el castaño no percibía. Se sintió mareado pero no le dio importancia. Luego de estar caminando unos pocos minutos más, cayó de rodillas al suelo, tomándose su cabeza con sus manos.

El perfume ahora era muy fuerte, pero vagamente lo conocía. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos y quedó tieso antes de desmayarse sobre el césped.

-Mrrrrr...

El bicolor salió de entre las sombras con sus alas abiertas. Con sus ojos rojos y brillantes miraba la silueta de Lan tendido en el pasto. Recorrió con ellos la figura del castaño y se relamió. Dio vuelta al chico y miró las ropas que tenía. Eran holgadas, de fácil acceso...

Deslizó una de sus manos debajo de la remera y abrigos del chico, para encontrarse con uno de sus pezones. Lan respondió inconscientemente al estímulo haciendo una especie de gemido en su garganta. Chaud sonrió perversamente ante el gesto y deslizó su otra mano, tomando el otro pezón.

Vio con satisfacción cómo el rostro del castaño enrojecía. Sus manos apretaron el césped entre ellas y tironearon con suavidad. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al igual que sus jadeos.

Chaud volvió a relamerse y se inclinó sobre su pecho comenzando a lamerlo suavemente. El castaño se arqueó, reteniendo un gemido. El bicolor siguió su camino oyendo los sonidos que lograba sacarle a Lan de su garganta.

-¡Ahhh!-exclamó inconscientemente cuando el bicolor abrió su pantalón y una pequeña ráfaga de frío lo golpeó.-_"Recuerdo... esto... "_-se arqueó cuando Chaud tomó su miembro dentro de su húmeda y cálida boca.-_"Pero ¿Cómo? ¡¡Nooooooh! Recuerdo haber sidooohhh... Mmmmm... ¡Chaud!" _¡¡Chaud!-exclamó.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de este al oír su nombre ser dicho de aquélla manera por él. Eso aumentó su emoción por el castaño. El bicolor se detuvo unos momentos para acomodarse.

-¡No te detengas!-exclamó Lan, casi sin aire.

Chaud sonrió ante el reclamo de Lan, por lo que siguió con sus suministros hasta que el chico se vino dentro de su boca. El castaño, jadeando con fuerza, abrió sus ojos opacos. Todavía seguía drogado por aquél perfume. Su rostro seguía rojo y sus manos estaban sujetas al césped fuertemente. El bicolor se arrodilló y observó al jadeante chico.

Se moría de ganas...

Arregló las ropas del castaño y se puso de pie. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, recordando. Dio un suave gemido antes de perderse en las sombras del bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Laaaaaaan! ¡Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-llamó nuevamente Saito.-¿Dónde pudo haberse metido?-se preguntó a sí mismo.-¡Laaan!

-Ya lo encontré.

El morocho dio un brinco al escuchar la voz del albino detrás de él. Se volvió y suspiró al verlo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Lo siento... ;;

-¿Dónde está?

-En un pequeño claro por allá.-respondió, señalando a su izquierda.-Sígueme.

Saito siguió a paso ligero al albino, a través del bosque. A medida que se iban acercando al claro comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de mantenerse despierto pero no podía. Había un perfume en el aire que lo atontaba. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos y se entrecerraron.

Antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo, Blues lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Lo acomodó boca arriba sobre el césped y admiró su figura a la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente. Dio un suave gemido antes de deslizar sus manos por encima de la ropa del joven, encontrando sus pezones que estimuló un poco antes de subirle el buzo y todo lo que estuviera debajo dejando su torso desnudo.

Recorrió las lineas que generaban sus abdominales con sutileza antes de regresas a los erectos pezones de él por el frío. Los atrapó entre sus dedos y oyó al joven gemir suavemente. Sonrió ampliamente al ver su rostro comenzar a ruborizarse con rapidez. Era muy sensible el chico...

Se inclinó y paseó su lengua por su torso, deteniéndose en sus tetillas para estimularlas con su húmedo músculo. Saito dio un quejido y se arqueó suavemente. El albino siguió con su camino hacia abajo, metiendo su lengua dentro del ombligo del morocho.

Abrió sus pantalones a la vez que al menor se le venía un recuerdo.

"-¡N-No! ¡Bl-Blues! ¡No...! ¡DEBEMOS!-exclamó al sentirse engullido por la boca de su compañero.

El chico se arqueó fuertemente entrelazando sus dedos en la melena de él. Apretó sus ojos y dientes, sintiéndose llegar poco a poco. Su rostro hervía y estaba completamente rojo, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ahogó un grito al venirse dentro de la boca de él.

Jadeando, el morocho comenzó a normalizar su respiración, allí tendido sobre el frío césped del pequeño bosque. Sintió una lengua húmeda lamer su cuello y un mordisco que seguramente dejaría marca."

Saito dio un gemido de dolor al sentir que el albino lo mordía en su cuello.

"-Eres mío... –le dijo la voz con picardía."

-Eres mío... –susurró el albino, arreglando las ropas de él.

"-¿Blues?"

-¿Blues?-dijo suavemente Saito. Sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre y se reincorporó de un salto.-¡¡WAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-dijo gruñendo el vampiro, mientras se masajeaba los oídos.

-Na-Nada... ¿Qué pasó?-el albino lo miró indiferentemente.

-Te desmayaste.-el morocho lo miró desconfiado.

-¿Por qué habría de desmayarme?

-Sólo tu cerebro sabrá la respuesta. ¿Puedes caminar?

-¡Claro que puedo caminar!-exclamó, poniéndose de pie pero se tambaleó un poco antes de ser atrapado por el vampiro.-Bueno, tal vez no.

Blues rió suavemente ayudando al chico a caminar.

-¿Te parece si volvemos?-inquirió.

-¿¡Y mi hermano qué!-dijo enojado.

-Seguramente mi hermano o tu padre ya lo habrán encontrado. Además, estás algo débil. Te convendría regresar.-Saito hizo un puchero antes de mirar a otra parte.

-Bueno.-respondió a regañadientes.

Luego de unos minutos, pensó nuevamente en ese recuerdo. Se llevó la mano al lugar en dónde supuestamente tendría una marca, y se sonrosó.

-¿Te agarró fiebre?-dijo de repente el albino sorprendiendo al morocho.

-¡N-No! ¡S-Sólo me duele un p-poco el cu-cuello!-balbuceó, nervioso.

-¿Seguro?-el albino no parecía convencido.

-¡Te-Te digo...! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?-exclamó avergonzado al sentir los labios del vampiro sobre su frente.

-Tenías razón.-dijo, luego de un rato.-No tienes fiebre.

Saito desvió su rojo rostro haciendo que el albino riera nuevamente.

-Sos una ternura, ¿Lo sabías?-le confesó.

-¿Una ternura? ¿Por qué habría de ser una ternura? Me manda cada macana...

-Pero cuando te enojas te ves lindo.-el morocho desvió su mirada una vez más.-Te haré enojar más a menudo.

-Ya quisieras...

El albino sonrió ampliamente y con su mano libre le tironeó uno de sus cachetes.

-Tierno.-le dijo moviendo sus alas suavemente.-Sos una ternura.

-Ya deja de molestarme.-le dijo secamente el morocho, más avergonzado que nunca.

Blues sonrió ampliamente otra vez y siguieron su camino al hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me siento algo mareado... –comentó Lan, sobre la espalda de su padre, siendo cargado por este.-¿Qué me pasó?

-Estábamos hablando con los vampiros y dijiste que querías dar una vuelta porque estabas mareado. Como no volvías, te fuimos a buscar. Chaud te encontró. Estabas desmayado.-explicó Yuichiro.

-Me siento maaaaal... –se quejó nuevamente el castaño, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahhhhhh! Maestro Otenko, ¿Cuándo llegaremos?-preguntó un rubio, en cuclillas, con una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Se le veía que estaba cansado.

-Cuando lleguemos. Nos falta mucho por recorrer y todavía no encontramos a Sabata.-respondió esa especie de girasol que acompañaba a Django a todas partes a dónde iba. El chico se sonrojó y miró a otra parte.

-Sabata... –murmuró.

-Django, este no es momento de soñar.-dijo seriamente Otenko, poniéndose frente al chico y asustándolo.-Si no encontramos a Sabata pronto, o no llegamos a la ciudad, esos chicos estarán condenados.-le reprochó, y siguió flotando por el aire alejándose de Django.

-¡Maestro! ¿No podemos descansar un poco? ¡Me muero de sueño!-se quejó el rubio, recostándose sobre el suelo.

Otenko sudó una gotita. A veces el chico le daba trabajo. Se dio media vuelta para hablarle pero vio que el rubio se había quedado dormido ahí en el suelo.

-Supongo que dormir un poco no nos vendría nada mal.-se dijo a si mismo, acurrucándose al lado de Django.

La atmósfera del lugar comenzó a estar pesada. El rubio y el girasol estaban demasiado cansados como para sentir la presencia del chico que se abrió paso entre las sombras. Se arrodilló y miró a Django con ternura antes de darle un suave beso en su frente y desaparecer.

El rubio sonrió y se acurrucó.


	5. Moony Love Chappy 4

-Maestro Otenko...

-¿Qué pasa, Django?

-Creo que nos perdimos.

El girasol, que estaba a la cabeza, se volteó con furia.

-¿Cómo que nos perdimos? ¡Yo sé muy bien por dónde vamos!

-¡Maestro, maestro! ¡Ya pasamos por aquí cuatro veces!-respondió el rubio, señalando un árbol en el cual había cuatro letras d.-¿Lo ves?

Otenko sudó una gotita. Si era verdad que estaban perdidos, pues, habría que esperar un poco en el Bosque de la Desilusión para poder salir. El sol estaba asomándose por el este, por lo que en cualquier momento podrían escapar.

-¿Qué hora tienes, Django?-el susodicho se fijó en su reloj de pulsera.

-Las seis y cuarto.

-Esperemos a que el sol se eleve un poco más, como a eso de las ocho o nueve de la mañana para poder continuar.

El girasol continuó su camino y el rubio lo siguió.

-¿Qué haremos mientras tanto, maestro?

-Encontraremos un lugar seguro para nosotros. Quién sabe lo que el Bosque de la Desilusión puede esconder.-el girasol se detuvo en seco y sus pétalos se irguieron.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro?

-Es Sabata. Siento la energía de Sabata en el bosque, pero... –miró a su alrededor y percibió el nerviosismo de Django.-Parece provenir de todas partes... No lo entiendo. Seguramente... ¡Por allá!

El girasol voló con velocidad y el rubio le siguió dando grandes zancadas. Bordearon lo que parecía ser un camino perdido por la maleza del bosque y continuaron hasta cansarse. Luego de detenerse por pocos minutos retomaron la carrera hasta salir del bosque, pero no encontraron rastros de Sabata.

Django colapsó en el suelo. Tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire que le llegaba a sus pulmones y que a su vez intentaba normalizar su ritmo cardíaco.

-¿Por... qué... Sa... bata... no está... aquí?-preguntó entre jadeos el rubio.

-No lo sé.-respondió Otenko, aún percibiendo la energía de dicho individuo.-Se supone que estaría aquí, en la salida del bosque... ¿Salida? ¡¿Cómo salimos del bosque tan rápido!-incluso él mismo mensajero parecía sorprendido.

Django, que ya estaba más calmado, se reincorporó.

-Quizá Sabata nos ayudó.-concluyó. Otenko lo miró.

-¿Tu crees?-el rubio asintió.-Hum... Lo importantes es que salimos del bosque y ahora podremos seguir camino a la ciudad, si es que no encontramos a Sabata primero que lo dudo mucho. Es muy escurridizo...

El girasol, mientras se murmuraba unas cuantas cosas acerca de este Sabata, Django permaneció en su lugar. Sentía la energía de Sabata pero estaba dispersa por todas partes. El rubio hurgó en sus bolsillos y dejó sobre el suelo una especie de relicario dorado. Sonrió y se sonrojó antes de alcanzar al girasol que lo llamaba y reprochaba por su tardanza.

Una neblina oscura comenzó a emerger del bosque cuando los dos mensajeros del sol se hubiesen marchado. La neblina se concentró cerca de dicho collar y comenzó a adquirir la forma de una mano. Esta mano tomó delicadamente entre sus garras la fina cadena dorada. La niebla fue comprimiéndose hasta formar una vaga silueta de un chico con una bufanda larga, como la de Django, que jugó con el relicario entre sus dedos un tiempo antes de colocárselo alrededor del cuello.

La niebla se disipó y ya no había rastros del collar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Una iglesia?-repitió Lan al oír la explicación del bicolor, que estaba completamente despatarrado sobre la mullida cama.

-Si. A diferencia de la creencia popular que se ha creado de las iglesias, la mayoría de los vampiros puede entrar a una sin problemas.

-Pero ¿Qué hacían vos y tu hermano dormidos allí dentro?-Chaud suspiró.

-Unos cazadores nos atraparon, nos encadenaron, nos encerraron dentro de esos ataúdes y nos dejaron a la intemperie dentro de esa iglesia que a lo largo de los años se fue destruyendo poco a poco y terminamos los dos separados.

-Linda historia.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Chaud rió por lo bajo y Lan sonrió.

-Como en los viejos tiempos... –murmuró el bicolor.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. Oye... –comenzó el vampiro, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta colocarse detrás de Lan que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

-Dime.

-Tienes unas marcas en el cuello.

El castaño se llevó una mano a su lado derecho de dicha parte. Entrecerró sus ojos y con suavidad le respondió.

-Si, lo sé. Hoy desperté con un montón de marcas en mi piel. No sólo en el cuello, también en mis hombros y tengo una en la mitad de mi pecho.

-¿Sabes de qué o quién pueden ser?-inquirió y pasó sus dedos tentativamente por el lado izquierdo del cuello dándole escalofríos al castaño.

-La verdad que no... –respondió, sintiéndose algo incómodo ante el gesto del vampiro pero, de una manera extraña, lo encontraba agradable.

Chaud acercó su boca al oído de Lan y le murmuró de forma provocativa:

-Seguramente alguien por la noche te las dejó.

Lan se sonrojó fuertemente y el bicolor se separó de él, riendo con suavidad mientras flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruka y sus hijos estaban recorriendo los alrededores del hotel, internándose en el pequeño bosque.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Que lindo día!-exclamó la mujer acomodándose el sombrero de ala ancha que tenía.-¡Además hace calor! ¡Desde que llegamos sólo hizo frío!

Saito y Lan miraban por todas partes, tratando de memorizarse el camino por si una vez se llegaran a perder, otra vez. La mujer le indicó que se apresuraran y ambos chicos corrieron a alcanzarla.

Detrás de ellos se fue formando una especie de neblina violeta, muy pálida, que parecía lila. Esta flotaba bastante lejos de los chicos pero los seguía con cautela.

Tenía que asegurarse, de que eran ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Django! ¡Mirá! ¡Llegamos a un pueblo!-el rubio se acercó con rapidez.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Por fin! ¡Me muero de hambre!-exclamó y el girasol sudó una gotita.

-En ese caso--- ¿¡Adónde vas!-gritó al ver al rubio correr cuesta abajo la colina en dirección al pueblo.

-¡No pienso esperar más! ¡Quiero un delicioso plato de curry caliente! ¡Si señor!

Otenko suspiró pero miró detrás de él al percibir nuevamente la energía de Sabata. Sólo veía una especie de nube violeta pero se desvaneció al instante.

-Está buscando a Django... ¡DJANGO! ¡ME OLVIDÉ DE ÉL! ¡DDDDJAAAAAANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!-gritó el girasol tratando de llegar al pueblo rápidamente, y alcanzara al caza vampiros inexperto.

La nube apareció nuevamente y volvió a formar una silueta humana. En el rostro de esta entidad, se dibujó una media sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es eso de allá?-dijo de repente Saito, notando algo escondido entre los árboles, en lo que parecía ser un claro.

-¿Vamos a ver?-le sugirió su gemelo.

-¡Dale!

-¿Adónde van?-dijo la voz potente de su madre, alcanzándolos.

-¡Ahora volvemos!

Haruka vio que se dirigían a el lugar que ella había intentado evadir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La felina alzó su cabeza. Presentía que unos individuos se acercaban. Olfateó el aire y los reconoció, pero no era el momento. De un salto se situó frente a la casa e hizo brillar sus ojos marrones en un tono verdoso.

-Iam xòng.-murmuró en un idioma antiguo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Una... fuente?-dijo por fin Lan, luego de correr un largo tiempo junto con su gemelo.

Haruka los alcanzó y dio un suspiro de alivio que no fue notado por sus hijos. Frente a ellos había una fuente en desuso. Era de piedra pero estaba muy erosionada por el viento y la lluvia a través de los siglos. Aún mantenía vagamente su forma pero era irreconocible.

-Y yo pensé que había visto una casa... –se quejó Lan.

-Hum, hubiera sido bueno.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y se sostuvo el sombrero cuando una ráfaga sopló.

-¿Qué les parece si descansamos aquí un rato? Luego podremos volver.-sugirió.

-Parece ser un lindo lugar.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Me muero de hambre!-exclamó el castaño.

La felina veía la escena, escondida gracias a su ilusión. Sonrió suavemente, recordando a sus viejos amos. La gata penetró en las sombras de la casa y se perdió de vista.

Haruka miró hacia la fuente, pero ella veía la casa. Sonrió y volvió su atención a sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laika bostezó por décima vez en el transcurso de la tarde. Nuevamente se había quedado en vela y estaba más cansado que nunca. Pasó por una de las habitaciones y se detuvo. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y colocó su oído sobre ella.

-No están aquí...

-¿Dónde pudieron haber ido?

-No lo sé.

-Lastima que no logramos atraparlos la noche anterior...

El coronel tomó su arma y la cargó. Entreabrió la puerta con tal cuidado, que los que estaban dentro de la habitación no se dieron cuenta de que Laika estaba entrando.

Pero, su suerte no duró mucho.

-¡¡¡ES LAIKA!-gritó uno, al ver al hombre abrir por completo la puerta.

El ojos verde actuó rápido y disparó contra los cazadores tres veces. Uno por cada cazador que había. Uno de ellos lanzó una especie de cristal que, al colisionar en el suelo, hizo una pequeña explosión y liberó una gran cantidad de humo rosado. El coronel se retiró de la habitación tosiendo. Su garganta, nariz y ojos estaban irritados.

Yuichiro y Regal encontraron al coronel sentado fuera de la habitación. El humo seguía pero ahora era más sutil, pero ardía igual.

-Parece que ya no tienen paciencia para que se repita la historia.-concluyó Regal y Laika asintió. Yuichiro miró a otra parte.-No te queda más remedio que hacerlo.

El hombre suspiró. Sabía que no tenía elección. Es por su bien, se dijo.

Esa misma noche, Saito tuvo uno de sus sueños más largos de los cuales podía recordar.

: La frase "Iam xòng" la he sacado del manga número 6 de Ikkitousen. Esta expresión la utiliza Sousou para detener a una de sus subordinadas. Técnicamente, significa "Ya basta". Utilicé esta frase como un hechizo, y no como una orden.


	6. Moony Love Chappy 5

¿Alguien puede decirme qué son los 'hits' que aparecen a un lado de la historia? Mi fic de Dakku Chippu tiene 338 hits, y no sé qué son. Si lo saben, por favor escriban un r/r o mándenme un mensaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Saito! ¡Saiiiito!

El chico gruñó. Quería seguir durmiendo, estaba muy cansado.

-¡Hijo! ¡Levántate! ¡Maylu está por llegar!

¿Maylu? ¿Por qué habría Maylu de venir hoy?. El morocho rodó y se enredó más con las sábanas de su cama. Suspiró y se tapó la cara con una de sus almohadas.

Oyó unos pasos cerca y luego la puerta abriéndose. Los pasos se acercaron a su cama, pero retomaron otro camino. La almohada fue quitada y una luz muy fuerte golpeó sus ojos. Saito gruñó sonoramente y se volvió al lado contrario, donde la luz no lo molestaba.

-¡Hijo!

-¿Quéeee?

-Levántate. Le prometiste a Maylu y a tu hermano que los llevarías a esa exposición que tanto querían ver.

-¿Qué yo, qué?-repitió el morocho por fin abriendo sus ojos.

Y encontrarse con un entorno muy diferente.

Su madre estaba vestida con una moda antigua, mientras ella abría otro par de cortinas. Se miró sus ropas de dormir. Eran iguales con las que se había acostado a la noche...

-¿Un sueño?

-¿Dijiste algo, cariño?

-No, nada.

-Levántate, vístete y baja para desayunar.-dijo Haruka saliendo de la habitación, sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

El morocho se levantó y sus pies descalzos tocaron un tibio piso de madera. La habitación era mediana. Tenía un gran armario, la cama, un escritorio y una biblioteca llena de libros.

¿Qué guardarán en sus páginas?

Notó que sobre el escritorio había un tintero y una pluma. Un cuaderno estaba abierto y sus páginas se movieron a una sutil ráfaga que entró. Saito se levantó y caminó hasta él, tomándolo entre sus manos.

-¿Un diario? Mi... ¿diario?-dijo dubitativamente al ver su nombre repetidas veces al final de cada expresión.

Las páginas que vio no tenían el año, sólo el número de día y mes. Se fue fijando en las carillas anteriores y encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡¿Mil setecientos ochenta y siete!-leyó en voz alta, incrédulo.

¿Cómo había retrocedido tanto tiempo? Pero, si era un sueño, o al menos él creía creer, todo puede pasar. Si ése fuera el caso, ¿De quién era ese momento pasado, ése, recuerdo? ¿Un recuerdo de otra persona, y se manifestaba en su mente, como un sueño? O, tal vez, ¿Un yo pasado? ¿Un yo, en el cual reencarnó casi trescientos años después? Había tantas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta a ellas...

El morocho cerró el diario y lo dejó en su lugar. Más vale cambiarse. Seguramente su madre sería tan puntualista y enojona como en el presente.

En SU presente. En el del sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!-se disculpó Saito, ya cambiado en una especie de traje de color azul oscuro con una camisa blanca que tenía volados en el pecho que sobresalían de la chaqueta, un pantalón que le combinaba y unos zapatos de cuero negro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó su gemelo, vestido con las mismas ropas salvo que el color de su traje era de un marrón oscuro casi negro, sentado en un sillón muy cómodo mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones de sus zapatos de cuero negro.-No sueles ser tan lerdo como yo.

-Un... contratiempo.-dijo rápidamente. Su estómago gruñó fuertemente y el castaño comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ju... Eso te pasa por no cenar anoche.

Ayer a la noche, yo no cené, se dijo a si mismo el morocho. ¿Coincidencia? Lo dudaba.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Maylu?-inquirió a su gemelo, sentándose en un sillón que estaba frente a él.

-Supongo-el ruido de una aldaba hizo eco por toda la casa.-Que ahora.

Saito sonrió y ya se estaba poniendo de pie cuando su madre pasó como un rayo a su lado para ir a abrir la puerta. El chico sólo volvió a sentarse e intercambió una mirada a su hermano que se la devolvió y ambos rieron.

-¡May! ¡Al fin vienes! Para la próxima, vente cinco minutos antes de improvisto. A ver si estos hijos míos aprenden...

Oyeron a la chica reír y la puerta cerrarse.

-Siéntate. Deja que busque mis cosas y saldremos los cuatro.

-¿Qué no íbamos nosotros tres solos?-preguntó mecánicamente Saito.

Se sorprendió que actualmente supiera qué es lo que iba a decir. Supuestamente, él no sabía nada de esa época en la cual estaba soñando, recordando. Entonces, ¿Cómo supo exactamente qué decir?

-¿Iban ustedes tres solos?-repitió Haruka desde la cocina.

-Si. Tu nos dejaste.-respondió Lan, terminando de atarse los zapatos.

-Oh... Bueno. Pero no regresen tan tarde.

-No te preocupes. Sabes que siempre tengo a un guarda espaldas que me anda vigilando todo el tiempo.

La madre de los gemelos salió de la cocina sonriente.

-Es cierto. No creo que deba preocuparme mucho. Escuchen, jovencitos... –dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos.-Son las diez y media de la mañana. Los quiero de vuelta antes del anochecer, ¿entendido?-ambos asintieron.-En ese caso, que disfruten de su paseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No es un lindo día?-inquirió Maylu.

-¡Si que lo es! ¡Está comenzando el verano por fin!

-Prefiero el invierno.-dijo tímidamente Saito.

-¿Y por qué?-intervino la pelifuccia, con sus dos brazos enlazados con uno y uno de los gemelos. El morocho se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Simplemente, me gusta.

Y era cierto. Siempre le había gustado el invierno pero nunca supo la razón. No era por las bajas temperaturas, tampoco por la nieve. No sabía qué del invierno le gustaba. Seguramente, a algo le habría de recordar.

Pero ¿A qué?

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a tus hermanastros?-preguntó de repente Lan.

-¡Hermanos! ¡HER-MA-NOS!-corrigió la chica.-Es cierto que soy adoptada, pero no los llamo de esa manera. Ellos son muy buenos. Pues... El conde de la zona dará una fiesta la semana próxima. Papá tiene pensado en llevarnos a todos allí, así se los puedo presentar.

-¿Por qué anduvieron tan elusivos?-otra pregunta mecánica por parte de Saito.

-No es que hayan estado elusivos. Es simplemente... No son de gustarle las reuniones tan grandes, como las fiestas, pero accedieron a ir simplemente porque papá quería presentárselos a sus padres.-sonrió y agregó.-Y a ustedes, por supuesto.

-¿Y cuándo es esa fiesta?-inquirió el morocho.

-Ya lo dije. La semana próxima.

-Sé específica.

-No sé qué día. Papá me lo dirá. ¡Ah! ¡Es una fiesta de antifaces! ¡Tendrán que llevar una máscara para poder entrar!

-¿Y si no tenemos?-preguntó el castaño. El trío dobló.

-Supongo que puedo conseguirles algunas. El conde debe de tener algunas de sobra. Sino, me fijaré en casa.-ella se detuvo y, con una amplia sonrisa, gritó.-¡¡LAAAAIIIKAAAAAAA!

Saito lo reconoció de inmediato como el coronel que conocía en su mundo. El susodicho estaba parado no muy lejos del grupo cerca de una farola. Vestía un uniforme de un color verde oscuro. Su chaqueta tenía cola (de esas que usan los pianistas, que cuando van a tocar, dejan que la cola de su chaqueta vuele), unos pantalones sencillos y unas botas marrones. Se veía que la camisa que llevaba debajo era de un color bordó.

Laika miró y vio a la pelifuccia saludarlo con su brazo. El hombre simplemente se limitó a darle un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, haciéndole saber que la vio.

-No es muy... –empezó Lan.

-Sociable.-terminó Saito.

-¡Nah! Si lo llegan a conocer tan bien como lo hago yo, mi papá y mis hermanos, resultará ser un tipo muy agradable y cálido.

-¿Él es tu, guarda espalda?-inquirió nuevamente el castaño y Maylu asintió.

-Perteneció al ejército. Está retirado, aunque es muy joven para estarlo. Nos dijo que ya no soportaba las masacres que la guerra traía. Como nadie le daba trabajo, papá lo alojó en nuestra casa y en forma de agradecimiento nos cuida a nosotros tres.

El trío volvió a ponerse en marcha y Laika lo seguía a pocos pasos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Cuánta gente!-exclamó Saito al ver a la multitud fuera del jardín en donde la exposición se realizaba.

-No pensé que habría tanta a estas horas de la mañana.-comentó Maylu mirando alrededor.

-Espero que podamos ver algo. Sino, ¿les parece ir a caminar un rato por allí?

-Eso suena mejor.-declaró la pelifuccia.-¡Ahí está Pride!

Ambos chicos forcejearon unos minutos no queriendo ir. Finalmente, se dejaron vencer y con paso tembloroso se acercaron a la rubia que ni cuenta se había dado hasta que la llamaron por su nombre.

-¡Hoooola! ¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó muy contenta mientras le daba un abrazo y beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?-respondió la pelifuccia.

-Haciendo el usual trabajo para mi madre, tu sabes. Todo ese papelerío me da rabia. Así que, decidí salir un rato para refrescarme la mente. ¡Y nada mejor que una exposición!-se detuvo al notar una peculiar persona entre la multitud.-Jujú... Creo que ya vi a la mejor exposición de todas.

-¿Te refieres a Laika?-la rubia asintió vigorosamente.

-¡Ojalá pudiera tenerlo de guarda espaldas! ¡Simplemente sería un sueño que me persiguiera a todas partes!-exclamó Pride con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus manos sobre ellas, soñando despierta.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están esos desperdicios de lindura?

-¿Desperdicios... –comenzó Saito.

-... de lindura?-y terminó Lan, ambos mirando a Maylu que sonrió.

-Están en casa, supongo. Y se está refiriendo a mis hermanos con eso de desperdicio de lindura.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntaron a la vez los gemelos.

-¡Porque simplemente son lindos!-gritó la rubia emocionada.-¡Son hermosos! No tanto como Laika, ¡Pero la cuestión es que son liiiindos!

-¿Y lo de desperdicio?-volvió a inquirir Lan.

-Eso es porque están trabajando en sus cosas casi todo el día y casi nunca salen a conocer chicas. O caminar un rato, o ir a este tipo de exposiciones. Digamos con son alérgicos a los eventos sociales.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡LAIKA!-gritó la rubia, caminando hacia el ex coronel que, al divisarla, se sonrojó.-¿¡No es tierno?-se dijo a sí misma en un susurro.

-Hacen una linda pareja, ¿Verdad?-comentó Maylu y los gemelos asintieron.

-Siempre la hicieron.-dijo inconscientemente Saito.

-¿Ah?

-Nada.-respondió con rapidez el morocho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Duquesa Pride, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo amablemente el ex coronel al ver a la rubia ya a su lado. Su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo.

-¡Como siempre lo he estado! Aunque, ahora me estoy tomando un descanso de todo el papelerío que mi madre me dio. ¡Y me vine a topar con la mejor exposición de este evento!

Laika desvió su rostro, ahora si, completamente rojo. La rubia sonrió y entrelazó su brazo con el del hombre y lo arrastró por entre la multitud.

-¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto por un tiempo ya.

-Hum... Supongo que estuve tan ocupado como vos.-respondió por lo bajo. Sentía un terrible nerviosismo cada vez que estaba con ella.

-Cuidando a los chicos, ¿No?-el ex coronel asintió.-Pero ya son grandes. ¿No deberías dejarlos ya?-preguntó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Laika que se estremeció.

-No, no puedo. El señor ha sido muy amable conmigo en darme un espacio en su casa para mi. No puedo más que darle seguridad a sus hijos gracias a su generosidad.

-Pero ¿Tienes algunos días libres?-dijo con algo de picardía la mujer.

-Ehh... Si... ¿Por qué?

-¿No querrías ir uno de esos días a pasear conmigo? Me siento muy sola en la gran mansión de mi madre. Por lo general no tengo con quién hablar. Además, también tengo mucho trabajo y me aburro estando sola en mi habitación, horas y horas escribiendo y leyendo lo mismo una y otra vez.-suspiró.-Es exasperante.

-Lo pensaré.-respondió, con algo de timidez. Pride sonrió abiertamente.

La pareja se perdió en la multitud. Saito sonrió. Pride y Laika siempre se habían llevado bien, desde que se conocieron. El morocho conocía todos los sentimientos del coronel hacia la princesa de Creamland, en su mundo. Y ahora, parecía conocer todos los sentimientos de ambos en este mundo.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja.-se dijo a sí mismo, antes de seguir caminando por entre las galerías con su hermano y Maylu.


	7. Moony Love Chappy 6

-¡Esto está delicioso!-exclamó Django, metiéndose una generosa porción de su curry caliente en la boca.

-Este es tu quinto planto. ¿No crees que exageras un poco?-le comentó Otenko, preocupado por la salud del chico.

-¡Nah! ¡Tonterías, maestro!-dijo divertidamente el rubio, mientras se metía otra cucharada dentro de su boca. Masticó todo y lo tragó.-Además, hace tanto que no comía curry. De vez en cuando es bueno salirse y tan solo ¡Disfrutar!-exclamó, terminando el plato. Con un pedazo de pan, barrió la salsa y se tragó el pedazo con la salsa.-¡Mesera! ¿Podría traerme otro, por favor?-le gritó a la mujer que lo atendía y esta asintió.

-¡Django!-exclamó Otenko, furioso.

-¡Si, si! Todavía tenemos que encontrar a Sabata.

-Django...

-También tenemos que llegar a la ciudad y retar a esos cazadores por su ignorancia. Me lo has dicho trescientas veces, maestro.

-Entonces, ¿¡Por qué no me haces caso!-reprochó Otenko, con las puntas de sus hojas puestas sobre su tallo.

-Es que, todavía tengo hambre... .-el estómago de Django gruñó, haciendo que el girasol sudara gotitas.

-¿¡Cómo es que todavía tienes hambre luego de lo que te comiste!

-Debe ser porque tengo cuatro estómagos. Y tengo que llenarlos a todos, jeje... UU-un plato humeante de curry fue puesto por la mesera frente al rubio. Este lo miró, sin antes darle las gracias a la mujer que dio una leve inclinación de su cabeza.-¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de comer!

Otenko suspiró. A veces no podía con el chico, simplemente, no podía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa exposición estuvo linda.-dijo Maylu, nuevamente agarrando los brazos de los gemelos, mientras regresaban.-Ése artista tendrá buen prestigio. Los retratos y auto retratos que hizo eran simplemente asombrosos. Tenían mucho detalle.

Saito escuchaba la conversación entre la chica y Lan, pero su mente vagaba por otra parte. Es cierto, los cuadros estaban hermosos pero, estaban estos dos cuadros, mejor dicho, tres, que le habían llamado la atención.

Comienzo del Flashback

-¡Oooii! ¡Miren!-dijo la pelifuccia, encontrando otro cuadro muy bueno.

Saito y Lan se acercaron. El castaño simplemente se quedó anonado por la belleza de la pintura, mientras que el morocho comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

El cuadro mostraba a una criatura. Y digo criatura, porque tenía unas especies de alas enormes, como las de un demonio, según lo describiría la Biblia. Estaba de medio perfil, visto desde atrás. Sus alas eran lo que mas sobresalía de la pintura, además de que aquel personaje tenía un cabello blanco muy extenso, llegándole hasta por debajo de sus glúteos.

Estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, en un gesto provocativo.

Poseía una especie de larga y blanca túnica alrededor de su cintura que caía con suaves pliegues al suelo. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su largo flequillo pero el detalle del artista logró capturar, no sólo la belleza de aquella criatura macho, sino también unos pequeños colmillos sobresalientes de su boca. Se titulaba "Vampiro de Medianoche I"

-¡Wow!-exclamaron el castaño y la pelifuccia a la vez, luego de admirar el cuadro y leer su título.-¡Simplemente genial! ¿Realmente, existen?-les murmuró por lo bajo a los gemelos.

-Claro que si, jovencita.-dijo una nueva voz.

El trío se viró y vieron a un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico detrás. Vestía con ropas comunes, de la clase baja. Pero estaba bien vestido para la ocasión, aunque su traje estaba algo sucio y maloliente.

-Soy el pintor que dibujó y dio vida a todas estas obras. Soy Juan Pablo Castel.

-Un gusto, señor.-saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Y con referente a tu pregunta, si, los vampiros existen.-respondió por lo bajo, para que nadie más los escuchara.

-¿¡De verdad!-exclamó emocionado Lan y el pintor se colocó un dedo sobre los labios para que callara o baje la voz.

-Si. Aquel que ven en el cuadro-dijo, señalando al de cabello largo.-es un vampiro que conocí en uno de mis tantos viajes que hice por Europa. No recuerdo su nombre, o por ahí nunca me lo dijo.-esta última frase hizo reír a los jóvenes.-Luego, está él.

Al lado de la pintura había otra, con otra criatura parecida a la anterior. Era otro vampiro, pero tenía sus alas un poco más chicas. Tenía el cabello blanco pero corto. Nuevamente, estaba de medio perfil y una de sus alas tapaba sus ojos y sólo se veía la expresión de su boca, que era muy provocativa como en el anterior. Su ala también obstruía la visión del resto de su cabello y nuevamente, se podían observar, gracias al detalle, unos colmillos salir de su boca. Esta criatura también vestía una túnica que caía hasta el suelo delicadamente de color blanca.

"Vampiro de Medianoche II", decía en una plaquita de oro sobre el marco de la pintura.

-Es su hermano. Que tampoco recuerdo su nombre. Creo haberlos conocidos en Creta, la isla que está al sur de Grecia, en el Mediterráneo. Pero, eran una clase diferente de vampiros a la opinión popular de la gente y lo que la Biblia describe sobre ellos.

-¿A qué se refiere?-inquirió Saito.

-Me contaron, que hay otra clase de vampiros. Estos no dependen de la sangre humana para sobrevivir. Pueden comer la comida que nosotros, los humanos, ingerimos para poder mantenernos activos. Pero, claro, no pueden estar tanto tiempo sin beber sangre por lo que van en una caza activa, durante toda una noche, y beben sangre hasta saciarse.

"Esta es la principal característica de estos vampiros pero, también está esta. Son únicos en su especie, porque uno de cada mil vampiros tienen el cabello blanco, como estos, por lo que son vulnerables. Me refiero a que son más visibles que los otros por tener esta cualidad."

-Vaya... –dijo Lan.-¿Ese cuadro muestra a los hermanos juntos?

-Si. Realmente no pensé que se dejasen retratar por mi. Pero, simplemente no podía resistirme a ellos. La Biblia dice que los vampiros son criaturas a las que no les importa si es hombre o mujer, simplemente los atraen. Eso me pasó. Ellos posaron para mi, y los pinté. ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo cómo se llamaban estos vampiros!

-¿Ah si?

-Se los suele llamar "Mensajeros de la luna".

-¿Y por qué?-inquirió Maylu.

-Porque, se dice que la diosa de la luna los envía a la tierra de los humanos para que estos controlen a los otros vampiros. Son como una especie de jueces. También se los llama, como en mis pinturas, "Vampiros lunares de la medianoche", es un poco más largo que el nombre de las pinturas, es por eso que lo acorté.

-Son hermosos.-dijo la pelifuccia.

-¡Oh, y no sabes cuánto, jovencita! Los he visto personalmente y casi caigo en sus provocativos gestos pero ellos vieron que yo sólo quería pintarlos. Me parecieron muy pacíficos. Algún día espero volver a verlos.

-Hum... –comenzó Maylu, y un sonrojo se hizo visible en sus mejillas.-No estarán a la venta, ¿Verdad?-Castel negó.

-No, no lo están. Son mis obras favoritas. Además, estos cuadros sostienen una promesa que le hice a esos hermanos. Nunca daría o vendería las pinturas, salvo a quien se lo merezca. Y todavía, no he encontrado a esa o esas personas.

-Comprendo. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

Castel miró su reloj de bolsillo y contestó.

-Son las seis de la tarde.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mamá nos va a matar!-exclamó el castaño.-¡Fue un gusto, señor Castel, pero debemos irnos!

-Espero verlos, niños. Si quieren, pueden venir a visitarme así les cuento más sobre los vampiros.

-¡Sería genial!-dijo emocionada Maylu.-¡Adiós!

Lan arrastró a su amiga a través de la multitud. El morocho se quedó admirando el cuadro primero de los vampiros, el que tenía el cabello muy largo. Castel sonrió. Interesar a los jóvenes de esa época en un arte tan antiguo como la pintura era simplemente todo un logro.

Pero abrió sus ojos repentinamente al sentir una energía recorrer su cuerpo. De su pintura salía una especie de neblina roja que rodeaba al cuerpo de Saito. El pintor miró a todas partes. Parece que sólo él podía verla.

-Es él... –dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Castel se acercó al chico y le preguntó.

-¿Realmente te gusta?-el morocho se sonrosó.

-P-Pues, s-si... –balbuceó.

-¿Te gustaría llevártela?-los ojos verdes de él se agrandaron.

-¡Pero son sus obras favoritas! Además, usted dijo que no estaban a la venta, ni que se las podía dar a nadie...

-Que no lo mereciera, si, es cierto. Pero tu, pareces merecer esta.-contestó, colocando una mano sobre el marco del vampiro con cabellos largos y blancos.

-No podría aceptar.

-Pero te la estoy obsequiando.-Castel mantenía su sonrisa amigable. Saito bajó sus hombros al igual que su rostro.

-No me parece, correcto, señor.

-Piénsalo. No daré esta pintura a nadie más que a ti. Sólo tu podrás poseerla. Cuando estés listo, sólo mándame una carta y te la enviaré personalmente.

Castel le entregó a Saito un papelito en donde había anotada una dirección. La guardó en su bolsillo y se despidió cordialmente del pintor.

Fin del recuerdo

"Desde ése entonces, no he pensado en nada más que en ésa pintura. La tentación de escribir una carta al señor Castel cada día es más fuerte. Hay algo, algo en ella, que simplemente me atrae. Es más, ya he comenzado a hacer un borrador de lo que sería la carta original que alguna vez le mandaré para que me dé la pintura pero, no sé, es, extraño.

Es extraño que, así tan de repente, quiera poseer algo con tanta fuerza. Nunca me ha pasado antes...

Saito."


	8. Moony Love Chappy 7

Lan abrió sus ojos y se topó con los ojos azules oscuros de Chaud que lo miraban desde arriba. El bicolor le dio una sonrisa cálida antes de retirarse del cuerpo del castaño.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.-le dijo suavemente, enredándose con las sábanas y frazadas de la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?-inquirió Lan, curvándose para mirar al vampiro.

-Las once y cuarto.

-Hum... ¿Saito?

-Blues me dijo que sigue durmiendo.

-¿¡Qué!

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Saito no es de dormir hasta tan tarde... Yo soy el holgazán de los dos.-miró a Chaud y le dijo.-¿Hace cuánto que estabas despierto?

-Hum... Creo que desde la noche. Aún no puedo conciliar el sueño... Algo, me lo perturba...

-¿Ah si?-Lan se acercó al vampiro, para estar casi cara a cara con él.-¿Qué... perturba tu sueño?

-No es que lo perturbe. Simplemente, no me deja dormir. Paso tanto tiempo pensando en él...

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?-había un tono de celos en el castaño que hizo reír al bicolor.

-Él, es un secreto.

Lan hizo un puchero y se dio media vuelta, acurrucándose con las sábanas y frazadas. Estaba celoso. El castaño se detuvo a pensar. ¿Por qué estaba celoso? ¿De quién? ¿De él? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía quién era él!

Gruñó y se escondió debajo de las sábanas. Chaud se acercó al chico y se tiró sobre él, atrapándolo en sus brazos. Sorprendió al otro que comenzó a moverse con frenesí sacando su cabeza de entras las telas.

-¿¡Para qué fue eso!-el bicolor movió sus alas suavemente.

-¿Jugar?-inquirió dubitativamente.

-Lo dudo... Casi me matas.

Chaud rió y volvió a atrapar al chico entre sus brazos dando una especie de maullido haciendo reír a Lan.

-¿Ahora eres un gato?-el bicolor lo miró con cara de gatito.

Este asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a frotarla contra la del castaño, todavía sin soltarlo. Se oyó un gruñido y Chaud miró a Lan, que estaba sonrojado en vergüenza.

-Creo que tengo un, poco, de hambre.-declaró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El morocho se movió ligeramente sobre su cama antes de abrir sus ojos. Se sentía enormemente cansado y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Intentó reincorporarse pero todo a su alrededor giró rápidamente y volvió a caer sobre las almohadas.

-Ouuu... ¿Qué me pasó?

Sintió a alguien subirse a la cama y recostarse a su lado. Sintió unos dedos acariciar su mejilla derecha y correr algunos mechones que obstruían la visión del recién llegado.

-Dormiste mucho.-esa voz la conocía.

-¿Bl...Blues?

-Ahá... ¿Necesitas algo?

Saito abrió sus ojos de repente y, sin importarle sus mareos, se sentó violentamente sobre la cama. El albino lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que volviera a caer sobre la cama. El morocho respiraba con dificultad y tenía fiebre.

-¿Qué te pasó?-inquirió el vampiro y el morocho se encogió de hombros levemente abriendo sus ojos de nuevo.

-Blu...Blues... Tuve... un sueño…

-¿En serio?-dijo suavemente, recostándose sobre la cama con el morocho sobre su pecho.

-Si... Sobre, un yo, pasado. Desperté en el sueño... en el año... mil setecientos ochenta y siete... Me pareció raro...

-¿Por qué?-Blues mantenía su tono suave mientras recorría los cabellos negros del chico con sus garras haciéndole suaves caricias.

-Porque... en él también estaban mi hermano... Maylu, mi mamá... Laika, Pride... Y un pintor...

-¿Un pintor?

-Si... Se... llamaba Juan Pablo Castel... Había una exposición y Lan, Maylu y yo fuimos... Y había tres cuadros... Muy lindos.

-¿Tan lindos?-dijo con picardía el vampiro mientras besaba la frente caliente de Saito que sonrió y se sonrojó.

-Si. Y luego, Castel nos habló sobre los vampiros.

-Hum...

-Dijo que los chicos de los cuadros eran hermanos, y los había conocido en una isla que no recuerdo. Y habló que había hecho una promesa con ellos, de no vender ni dar las pinturas a quienes no se la merecían pero...

-¿Pero...?-Saito apretó las ropas del vampiro con sus manos y bajó un poco su rostro.

-Él me dijo en un susurro que una de ellas me era merecida... –el morocho apenas susurró pero el oído agudo del albino logró captar cada palabra.

-¿Y sabías por qué?

-No... –el menor se acurrucó en el pecho de Blues y los brazos de éste rodearon su espalda haciendo sonrojar con fuerza al morocho.

-¿No...? ¿No habrás sentido algo?-el menor se estremeció al recordar.

-Algo... Si... Una fuerza, una energía que invadía mi cuerpo. Pero no era, hum, mala... Era cálida. Y me hacía sentir bien, muy bien.-Blues sonrió con ternura.

-¿Tan bien cómo así?-preguntó divertidamente acercando el cuerpo del chico aún más y cubriéndolo con sus enormes alas. Colocó su frente sobre la de Saito que sonrió y rió.

-Si. Tan bien como así me sentía en el sueño frente a la pintura. ¿No te parece extraño, Blues?

-No sabría decirte. Hasta ahora, nunca me ha pasado.

-¿Puedo... peinarte?-preguntó con timidez Saito mirándolo a los ojos y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿No deberías ir a ver a tus padres y decirles que te sientes mal?-el morocho negó con la cabeza.

-Yo sé que dentro de dos horas me sentiré mejor.

-¡Que confiado!-exclamó con suavidad el vampiro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente nuevamente.

-¿Puedo peinarte?-volvió a preguntar Saito y el albino asintió con lentitud.

-Sólo si me prometes que no te levantarás de la cama durante dos horas.

-Por supuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otenko veía dormir a Django sobre la cama. Estaba todo despatarrado sobre ella y medio destapado. El girasol sudó gotitas y suspiró. Era increíble que ése chico tuviera quince o dieciséis años... ¡Parecía un niño! El mensajero se acercó a la cama y corrió las piernas del rubio para que quedaran sobre el colchón y no fuera. Luego lo arropó con cuidado y volvió a su lugar en la ventana. Otenko miró la luna en cuarto creciente que brillaba con una intensidad asombrosa. Volvió a suspirar.

-Belleza lunar... Espero que estés protegiendo a esos chicos hasta que lleguemos.-susurró, antes de quedarse dormido.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, los vidrios de la ventana se llenaron de escarcha. Otenko se despertó por el frío que hacía y vio al rubio con ojos somnolientos temblar en la cama, acurrucado y dejando escapar el vaho de su boca.

-¡Django! ¡Django, Django!-exclamó el girasol al ver a su aprendiz temblar.

-Sa... ¡Sabata!-dijo en sueños, antes de sonrojarse.

La ventana se rompió y de ella entró un viento helado que hizo que el rubio despertara repentinamente. Otenko fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación contra la pared, recibiendo un fuerte golpe, quedando inconsciente.

Django miraba como un remolino giraba velozmente frente a la cama. Pronto comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta que se transformó en una neblina de color oscura. El frío desapareció y fue reemplazado por una rica calidez contrarrestando la helada de hace unos momentos.

-Djaaangoo... –canturreó provocativamente la figura que se estaba formando de la neblina.

El rubio permaneció en su lugar sin moverse. Oyó una risita provenir del mismo lugar y la nube ya había adquirido una forma sólida.

-Tanto tiempo.-dijo suavemente y los ojos de Django se agrandaron antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-Sabata... –murmuró con suavidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Realmente tu cabello es muy largo... –dijo Saito, peinando al albino con un cepillo.

-Uh-hu... Debe de tener el mismo largo desde hace unos quinientos años... Nunca lo he dejado creer más ni tampoco lo he cortado.

-¿Tanto tiempo?-dijo asombrado el morocho, mientras continuaba con sus movimientos suaves y masajistas sobre el vampiro, que poco a poco iban adormeciéndolo.

-Si. No es raro que una criatura como yo se de un lujo como este. Los humanos tienden a tener problemas con un pelo tan largo como el mío.

-Es cierto. Nunca he visto a alguien con el pelo que pasase la cintura. El tuyo llega hasta las rodillas.

-Chaud me ha dicho que debo de cortarlo.

-Pues, está loco.-Blues rió.-¡En serio! Si tanto te gusta tenerlo así, no deberías hacerle ningún cambio.

-Pero sería bueno de vez en cuando hacerlo. ¿No te parece?

-Tienes razón.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos en donde sólo se oía el cepillar de Saito sobre el cabello del albino que suspiró contento.

-¿Te gusta?

-Amo que me peinen. Me encanta que los demás toquen mi cabello. Es una sensación tan deliciosa... Siento que estuviera comiendo lo que más me gusta cuando alguien juega o acaricia mis cabellos. Una... inmensa felicidad... –sus ojos se entrecerraron y un aire de tristeza los invadió pero no fueron percibidos por el morocho.

-¿Deliciosa?

-Si. ¿Te parece raro el término que usé?

-Un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes que estar preguntando todo?

-No respondiste mi pregunta.-Saito rió.

-Porque, no solemos utilizar esos términos en esta época. Las palabras y frases que a veces dices son, literarios, con mucho sentimiento...

-Siempre suelo preguntar todo, porque así soy yo. Soy curioso.

-¿Sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato?

-¿Y liberó los ratones?

-Esa no la sabía.

-Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

-Eso si lo sé.

-¿Te importaría... peinarme con tus manos?

-No, pero tendría que volver a pasarte el cepillo para sacarte los nudos.

-No me importa. Simplemente quiero sentir tus manos en mi cabello... Y sentir cómo se siente...

-No dirías, ¿Ver cómo se siente?-corrigió Saito, dejando el cepillo sobre la cómoda.

-¿Acaso podrías ver algo que se expresa a través del tacto?

-Tienes tu punto en ello.

-No puedes ver las cosquillas. Sólo puedes ver a la persona que te hace las cosquillas. Tu las sientes, en tu cuerpo, en la parte que tengas más sensaciones de cosquillas.

-También el dolor. No ves el dolor... Ves las expresiones, el daño, la consecuencia... El dolor lo sientes.

-Yo siento dolor.-confesó el albino dando un gemido placentero al rato de sentir las manos y dedos pasar por toda su cabeza, paseándose entre sus finos y plateados cabellos.-Que deliiiciaaaa... –gimió.

-¿Por qué sientes dolor?

-Por lo que una vez perdí.

-¿Qué perdiste?

-A una persona.

-¿Ah si?

-Si.

-¿Muy importante?

-Muy importante.

Saito siguió jugando con el cabello del vampiro. Sentía una sensación en su estómago y pecho cada vez que lo oía gemir. Sonreía y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de Blues que se entregó sin chistar.

Dejó caer su cabeza apoyando su cuello sobre el respaldo alto de la silla. Cerró sus ojos y un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Esa era la primera vez que el morocho veía al vampiro sonrojar tan fuerte. Y sólo porque jugaba con sus cabellos.

-Saiiiito... –murmuró provocativamente el albino, mostrándole sus colmillos y uno de sus ojos, que brillaba en un intenso color rojo, mientras que el otro permanecía cubierto por su flequillo.

-¿Siii?

-Mrrrr...

El morocho rió ante el extraño gemido que hizo. Parecía una especie de ronroneo. Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de éste sobre las suyas, que las guiaban por su cabeza. Se deslizaron por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello. Blues volvió a gemir y se arqueó un poco.

Saito empezó a masajearle el cuello con suavidad viendo al vampiro arquearse de vez en cuando, oírlo gemir y sentirlo estremecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uh-uh... –gimió en dolor Otenko, despertándose.-¡¡DJANGO!-gritó.

Sabata, un chico un poco más alto que el rubio, con iguales vestimentas a esta salvo que eran violetas y negras y sus botas tenía tres espinas del lado de afuera. Una bufanda tan larga como la de Django y de color violeta estaba alrededor de su cuello, su cabello corto y violeta caía suavemente y sus ojos rojos miraban con ternura y amor al rubio que estaba entre sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa, descalzo y con sus ojos opacos.

-Sabata... Viniste.-el chico oscuro asintió. Ambos hicieron caso omiso al grito del girasol.-Por mi... –Sabara sonrió y volvió a asentir.

-Vos sabés bien, que no rompo mis promesas.-Django lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Sabata, lleváme contigo.

-¡¡¡NO, DJANGO! ¡¡¡DESPERTÁ DE SU ENCANTAMIENTO!

Una suave neblina comenzó a rodear a ambos. Otenko irguió sus pétalos. No quería hacerlo, no tenía nada en contra de Sabata pero éste estaba jugando sucio, por lo cual, el mensajero haría lo mismo.

-¡¡¡¡TAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIYYYYYYOOOOOOHHHHH!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y las pupilas de Sabata se dilataron.

Un fuerte rayo de energía solar salió por la ventana. El chico oscuro cayó al suelo despidiendo humo. Se reincorporó con lentitud y adolorido. Ese ataque fue tremendo.

-¡¡SABATA!

El susodicho miró hacia arriba y vio a Django muy preocupado. Le sonrió y desapareció en una neblina oscura. El rubio se volvió a la habitación y vio a su mentor jadeante y cansado flotando en el centro de la habitación.

-Lo siento, Django... –le susurró realmente dolido.-Pero él se está pasando de los límites que Belleza Lunar le dio. Sabata sabe hasta qué punto puede jugar, pero él te quiere llevara toda costa.

-¿Entonces por qué habríamos de encontrarlo?-dijo fría y secamente el rubio, sin mirar a su mentor.

-Para que nos entregue el talismán. Pero parece que no quiere dármelo sin que te dé a cambio. Django, es por eso que no puedes irte con él todavía.

El rubio miró la luna y le pidió a Belleza Lunar que cuidara de Sabata.


	9. Moony Love Chappy 8

Saito se había pasado las dos horas correspondientes arropado en la cama. A su lado, también arropado, estaba un Blues completamente hipnotizado por los suaves masajes que el morocho le hacía en su cabeza, cuello y pecho. Aunque Saito le hacía los masajes con mano temblorosa en este sector, sintiéndose realmente nervioso.

-Neeeeee... ¿Saito?-inquirió Serenade, hablando por primera vez desde que su operador se había despertado.

-Dime.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Si. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Lan me mandó a ver si estabas levantado.

-Dile que sigo durmiendo.-exclamó Saito viendo que Blues se le acercaba y rodeaba su cuerpo posesivamente.

-Él y los demás están muy preocupados por ti. ¡Has dormido todo el día y ya son las diez de la noche!

-¿Y?

Serenade se quedó callada unos instantes y sólo pudo oír los suaves ronroneos extraños que el albino generaba en su garganta en respuesta a los masajes del joven chico.

-Saito... Andas raro.

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué habría de actuar raro?

-No lo sé. Pero desde que descubrieron a los dos vampiros sucedieron cosas extrañas.

-Pero no han sucedido cosas extrañas conmigo ni con Lan, ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero...

-En ese caso, no creo que debas preocuparte.

La navi se quedó callada antes de darle las buenas noches, mandarle un mensaje al castaño y entrar en modo de suspensión. El vampiro se movió para quedar sobre el morocho que se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir la respiración caliente y elaborada de Blues sobre su cuello.

-¡Ah!-exclamó al sentir los colmillos de dicha criatura sobre él.

Apretó las ropas de la criatura con fuerza al sentir su sangre ser absorbida por el albino. Pronto, comenzó a estar débil. Sentía mucho sueño y sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo sin fuerzas.

Y inconsciencia lo dominó por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Heeeeeermaaaaaano!

Gruñó y se dio media vuelta. ¿Por qué toooodo el mundo lo molestaba? ¿Acaso no ven que intentaba dormir? No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche y estaba tremendamente cansado. ¿Y por qué no había dormido? Por el simple hecho de que una curiosa criatura lo había venido a visitar durante la noche. Los cuadros de Castel se le venían a la cabeza todo el tiempo, en especial de ésa criatura.

-¡¡¡¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-gritó Saito entrando.

-¿¡Qué rayos quieres ahora!

-¡Lan! ¡Has dormido todo el día! ¿Por qué no habría de despertarte?

El castaño se levantó y miró incrédulo a su hermano.

-¿Cómo que dormí todo el día?

-Son las cinco de la tarde. Mamá no te pudo despertar y papá tampoco.

-Oh... Está bien.

-Recuerda que hoy iremos a la fiesta del conde, eh. ¡No te olvides! Mamá nos quiere listos para las siete.

-¿Pero no era la semana próxima?-Saito lo miró confundido.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, por qué la pregunta.

-Por el simple hecho de que hoy es la próxima semana.-Lan tardó un poco en procesar la información.

-¡Pero si ayer fuimos a una exposición!

-¡Eso fue la semana pasada! ¡Dios, Lan! ¿Acaso te afectó lo que comiste o simplemente estás desorientado?

El castaño se sorprendió. ¿La semana pasada?

-Supongo... que... estoy desorientado.-le respondió nerviosamente.-No creo que sea nada por qué preocuparse.

El morocho lo miró con desconfianza pero luego sonrió.

-Bueno, lo que tu digas. Peeero recuerda estar listo a las siete.-Lan sudó gotitas.

-¡Si, si! Ya puedes irte.-Saito hizo un puchero.

-¡Ugh! ¿Así me tratas? ¡Así lo haré yo también!

Ofendido, el morocho salió de la habitación de su hermano cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Lan se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, observando al sol ir escondiéndose en el horizonte.

-Es extraño... El sueño que tuve anoche fue sobre esa exposición. Y recuerdo que Maylu dijo algo al respecto pero, ¿Cómo es que pasó tanto tiempo de un sueño a otro? Debería estar soñando con el día siguiente... A menos...

Se apresuró y revolvió su escritorio, encontrando su diario. Pasó varias páginas hasta encontrar las anotaciones íntimas que había hecho los días anteriores que él no soñó pero que irremediablemente pasaron.

La primera línea correspondía al evento al que fue, por lo que pasó la página y encontró lo que buscaba.

"¿Sabes? Creo haber tenido un sueño. Uno, raro. En realidad no sé si fue un sueño, pero te lo cuento de todas maneras.

No podía dormir. Lo que nos dijo Castel siempre estaba rondando por mi cabeza una y otra vez sin cesar. Las pinturas parecían estar pintadas en mi cabeza. ¡No me las podía sacar de mi memoria! Pero, no eran las tres. Era una sola, la que más me había atraído. La del hermano menor de ése vampiro de pelo largo. No sé por qué, pero simplemente me gustó.

La cosa es que yo estaba en el balcón, sentado, sin hacer nada. La noche estaba fría y no me importaba. Tenía frío pero tampoco me importaba. En eso siento que unas manos recorren mi cuello y yo me estremezco.

-Estás muy frío. Deberías entrar y abrigarte... –susurró una voz de forma provocativa en mi oreja derecha y yo me estremecí.

Me di vuelta y vi a una criatura detrás de mi. Sus alas de mediano tamaño le cubrían su rostro. Tenía las mismas vestimentas que la criatura de la pintura de Castel.

-¿Qui-Quién sos?-pregunté. Estaba asustado pero en alguna parte de mi cabeza, sentía que no iba a correr riesgo alguno.

-Alguien.-me respondió.-Vamos, entra. Te estoy viendo temblar...

Era cierto, pero muy a penas temblaba. Cómo lo logró ver nunca lo sabré. Al menos por ahora.

Pero, cuando entré, recuerdo haberme desmayado o algo, porque no recuerdo haberme metido en la cama con una bata de seda fina de color bordó oscuro bordada con hilo de oro, ya que ni yo, ni mi hermano ni mis padres tienen una.

Cuando desperté y la vi, inmediatamente recordé a la criatura. Pero pronto me la quité y la guardé en un lugar seguro. Ahora, todas las noches la uso para dormir. Es muy cómoda y me abriga mucho. Tal vez la criatura tenía miedo de que volviera a salir sin abrigo jeje... "

Lan pasó a la siguiente página.

"¡¡Falta poco! Papá nos dejó ir a la fiesta del conde. ¡Estoy muy emocionado! ¡Será mi primera "reunión" formal!

Papá nunca nos había llevado a mi y a Saito a ese tipo de eventos, dice que somos muy jóvenes todavía. ¿Con dieciséis años? ¡No lo creo! Pero como Maylu va, seguramente se ablandó un poco. Quién sabe.

Hoy fuimos a otro paseo los tres juntos, y con Laika persiguiéndonos como siempre. Esta vez yo lo encaré y lo obligué a que se nos uniera en ir a una pastelería. ¡Fue divertido! En especial porque Maylu fue quien lo terminó de convencer, con lo que ella dice que son "los encantos femeninos". No sé a qué se refiere, pero tanto ella como Pride y mamá me dijeron, es un secreto de mujeres.

La verdad que me sorprendió los gustos de ese ex coronel. Simplemente le fascinan las tartas y tortas de frutas. También adora las de chocolate, como a mi y a mi hermano. Recuerdo que se comió cinco pedazos de todas las tartas y tortas que había en la pastelería. Se lo veía muy feliz. Tal vez, anteriormente no podía disfrutar como lo hace ahora.

La cuestión es que arrasó con todo. Bebió mucho té de hierbas y conversó mucho. Esa es otra cosa que me sorprendió. Lo charlatán que se puso. No había forma de apagarlo. Hablábamos de un tema y lo cortábamos, para luego hablar de otros tres temas y volver a retomar el primero y así se nos fue toda la tarde.

-¡Tenemos que volver a hacer eso!-les dije, una vez que salimos.

-¡Laan! Si comemos así mañana, seguramente nos enfermaremos.-me contestó mi hermano en forma juguetona.

-¡Nah, está bien!-exclamó Laika, con una amplia sonrisa.-Yo también disfruté de la tarde. Hace mucho que no compartía todo ese tiempo con alguien.

-¿No fue lindo?-le preguntó Maylu y el coronel asintió.

-Claro que lo fue. Si quieren, mañana podremos ir a dónde ustedes quieran.

-¿Eso significa que vendrás con nosotros?-pregunté ansioso.

-¡Puedes apostarlo!

-¡Woho!-grité.-¡Ya nos vamos!-tomé a mi hermano del brazo y ambos comenzamos a correr mientras nos despedíamos de ellos con las manos.-¡Nos vemos mañana!

¡No puedo esperar a mañana!"

El castaño se había reído mucho al leer eso. Esperaba que Laika fuese igual en el presente a como su yo pasado lo describía en el diario.

-Eso sería muuuy divertido. A Pride le encantaría.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran las seis y cuarto. Dio un quejido y marcó la hoja de su diario para recordar por dónde había dejado.

-Mejor me cambio o mamá se pondrá furiosa.

El castaño se acercó a su guardarropas y al abrirlo se encontró con la bata que se había descrito en su diario. La tomó y la abrazó, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas sintiendo un perfume que creyó recordar.

Dejó la bata en su lugar y sacó las ropas que iría a usar. Seguramente su hermano también vestiría como él. Tenían cierta tendencia a vestirse de la misma manera cada vez que un evento formal se acercaba. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no tenía idea pero parecía ser su personalidad de ser mellizos.

Se había terminado de cambiar en media hora y el reloj marcaban las siete menos diez por lo que decidió seguir leyendo lo que había escrito en su diario. Pero los días siguientes no estaban expresados en palabras y eso lo sorprendió. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Tal vez en los días que siguieron no había ocurrido nada importante o algo de lo que a Lan lo hubiese sorprendido.

Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana. El sol ya estaba completamente escondido pero algunos rayos teñían el cielo de color rosa al igual que algunas nubes. El castaño suspiró soñadoramente.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-la voz de su hermano lo había sorprendido.

-¡Saito!

-¿Quién más?

-No te oí entrar.

-Lo supuse. ¿En qué pensabas?

-Nada en especial.

-Veo que nuevamente nos vestimos de la misma manera.

-Es posible... –respondió sin haber oído claramente lo que dijo el morocho. Su mente vagó y sus pensamientos se concentraron en la criatura que lo visitaba todas las noches.

-¿Qué es posible?

-Que nos hayamos vestido igual.

-Pero si lo hicimos.

-¿Lo hicimos?-lo miró.-Si lo hicimos. Jeje... Creo que ando distraído.

-Se nota. ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Si! Es que estoy algo nervioso. Papá nunca nos había llevado a un evento así.-Saito le sonrió al castaño.

-¡Con que es eso!-exclamó y lo abrazó.-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Además, conoceremos a esos desperdicios de linduras.

-Si, los hermanos de May. ¡Que emoción!-gritó y Saito se separó de él.

-Mamá nos espera abajo. ¿Vamos?

-¡Claro que si!

Lan se apresuró y salió corriendo pasando a su hermano.

-Lan...

-¿¡Qué!

-¿Irás descalzo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos, vamos que se nos hace tarde!-exclamó la madre, poniéndose un tapado.

Saito y Lan la siguieron. Yuichiro le dio unas indicaciones a los sirvientes antes de salir con el resto de su familia.


	10. Moony Love Chappy 9

-Ugh... –exclamó Saito, despertándose. Se estremeció acurrucándose en las sábanas y contra el cuerpo caliente de Blues.

-¿Te sientes mal?-inquirió este, abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo del morocho.

-Un poco... –suspiró en el pecho del albino que se estremeció ligeramente.-Desde que he tenido esos sueños, me levanto cansado, débil, hambriento...

El vampiro sonrió suavemente y corrió algunos cabellos del rostro de Saito, que se quedó dormido nuevamente. Blues besó al morocho suavemente en su boca, sin despertarlo y volvió a sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan terminó de desayunar y dio un bostezo. Todavía estaba cansado.

-Hijo... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-inquirió Haruka, apoyando una mano sobre la frente del castaño, notándola caliente.

-Si, estoy bien. Últimamente siento que no tengo fuerzas para nada... Ni siquiera para levantarme de la cama. También tengo mucho sueño... Duermo todo el día pero sigo sintiéndome cansado.

La mujer sabía por qué, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se viró y encontró a Regal detrás de ella. Haruka suspiró.

-No quiero seguir viéndolos de esta manera, tan indefensos... No creo poder soportarlo más.

-Llévalos a la casa. Lograrán encontrar sus propias respuestas con ayuda de Maylu.

-¿No será muy, peligroso? Con esos cazadores sueltos... Me da un miedo.

-No te preocupes. Ellos estarán bien. Si no estamos ahí para ayudarlos, Maylu, Belleza Lunar o los chicos lo harán. Algo lo hará.-respondió Regal.-Lan se quedó dormido.

Haruka miró a su hijo y efectivamente, él estaba dormido sobre la mesa del desayunador. La mujer derramó algunas lagrimas antes de acariciar los cabellos de su hijo que sonrió en sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blues abrió sus ojos repentinamente y se sentó con violencia en la cama. Había alguien dentro de la habitación, alguien peligroso. Se colocó sobre Saito y abrió sus alas. Sus cabellos se erizaron, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y comenzó a gruñir en forma de advertencia.

-Hum, ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigues siendo igual.

De las sombras salió uno de los cazadores con una ballesta preparada. Blues se puso en cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo dormido del morocho gruñéndole con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió que el menor no se despertara.

-No trates de protegerlo. Es inútil. Sólo entrégamelo, y todo solucionado.

Blues se lanzó sobre él no dándole tiempo al cazador a disparar. Mordió uno de sus brazos y le dislocó el hombro del otro. El hombre empujó al vampiro que se estrelló contra el borde de la cama quedando semi consciente.

Saito apretó sus ojos. Sentía que algo pasaba, que algo pasaba con alguien pero estaba tan cansado que no podía despertarse.

Aprovechando, el cazador puso su brazo en su lugar y se puso de pie, caminando hasta la cama. El morocho yacía sobre ella plácidamente sin saber lo que pasaba en su entorno.

-Ha obtenido su mismo cuerpo y alma, pero sus recuerdos son difusos.-dijo en voz baja.-Pobre de esta alma en agonía que no logra encontrar su paz a causa de los demonios que la condenan...

Dio un paso y se detuvo en seco al sentir unos gruñidos delante de él. Comenzó a alzar la vista y se encontró con unos ojos marrones que irradiaban tanta furia que hizo erizar los cabellos de la nuca del cazador.

La felina rosa sopló con intensidad antes de lanzarse sobre él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chaud bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Encontró a Yuichiro y a Laika hablando y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió el coronel, viendo al vampiro.

-Es mi hermano, y Saito... Hay... un cazador...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldita bestia!-rugió el cazador, al ver que la felina tenía en su boca masticando el brazo ensangrentado de él.

-Grrrrr... –gruñó mientras seguía mordiendo el miembro amputado del hombre.

La felina encendió el brazo con una de sus llamas y este se incineró por completo. Las cenizas se evaporaron y desaparecieron del ambiente. El gato miró con su ceño fruncido a su enemigo que trataba de esconderse en las sombras.

Sacó sus uñas afiladas y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud para darle el golpe final.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Blues despertó, al igual que Saito por el ruido. La felina se distrajo y el cazador le mandó una ola de un fuerte ataque flameante.

-¡¡MAYLU!-aulló Yuichiro al ver a la felina ser herida de gravedad por las flamas.

La gata brilló y se encogió hasta tener una forma humana. Maylu se reincorporó con sus ropas quemadas, tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos y piernas.

-Desgraciado... –le murmuró, bajando sus orejas puntiagudas y moviendo su cola furiosamente.

-¡Maldita perra!-le gritó el cazador pero fue silenciado porque la garra de Blues apretó sus mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que se las quebró.

-Vuelve a repetir eso, y te mataré sin pensarlo.

Saito miraba al albino con una expresión de horror en su rostro. ¿Lo iba a matar? Si, lo iba a matar. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Maldita escoria... –le murmuró el vampiro antes de apretar su mano y romperle el cráneo al cazador.

El morocho dio un quejido, tapándose la boca con las manos con miedo a producir otro sonido que alertara al vampiro. Blues dejó caer el cuerpo del hombre que se hizo cenizas luego de tocar el suelo. Chasqueó sus dedos y el montón ardió con intensidad antes de desaparecer.

-Blues... –dijo casi sin aliento Saito.

-Lo siento.-le dijo, llorando.

El albino abrazó al menor con fuerza, susurrando la misma palabra una y otra vez. Besó su frente y de sus labios salió una esfera blanca brillante que penetró el morocho.

Saito se desmayó y quedó flácido en los brazos del vampiro que lo arropó en su cama.

-Salgan.-dijo secamente Blues y el resto tragó secamente.

-Hermano... –susurró Chaud entrando.

Laika cubrió a Maylu con su tapado y la cargó en brazos, saliendo de la habitación. Yuichiro animó al bicolor a salir también ya que Blues les estaba mandando unas miradas asesinas al ver que no salían.

-¡Salgan!-les gritó.

Chaud se encogió de hombros al grito de su hermano y corrió hasta salir de la pieza. Yuichiro cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando a los chicos solos en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maeesssstrooooo... –dijo Django, caminando pesadamente detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Estoy cansado... –le respondió.-Y tengo hambre.-su estómago gruñó y Otenko sudó gotitas, suspirando.

-Django, es imposible que tengas hambre. Te comiste siete platos de curry otra vez antes de volver a partir. Y sólo han pasado tres horas desde que entramos a este bosque.

-Pero tengo hambre.-volvió a decir, antes de sentarse en el suelo enojado.-Quiero comer algo.

Otenko miró al frente y se alejó un poco del rubio.

-Estoy seguro de que Sabata en cierta forma está agotando su energía. Pero, ¿por qué? Seguramente es para que yo no tenga más remedio que entregárselo para que lo cuide. ¡Él sabe muy bien la misión que tenemos! Si tan sólo me diera ese talismán...

Sus pétalos se irguieron y se dio media vuelta. Había una especie de niebla rodeando a Django que la miraba algo temeroso. Un brazo de la nube fue tomando forma de una mano y acarició con ternura la mejilla del rubio que se estremeció ante el contacto.

-¡Maestro! ¿Qué es?

-¡Sabata! ¡Déjalo tranquilo! ¿¡Acaso no tuviste suficiente!-gritó, acercándose.

Pero una especie de escudo hizo que Otenko se detuviera cuando chocó contra él. Cayó al suelo y se sacudió. Miró a la neblina que comenzó a concentrarse en el pecho de Django.

-¡Maestro!-exclamó asustado.

Otenko embistió una y otra vez a la barrera pero no logró romperla. La neblina se comprimió y brilló con tanta intensidad que hizo a los presentes cubrirse los ojos para no cegarse.

-¡Auch! ¡Quema, quema!

Django se quitó una especie de collar y lo arrojó al suelo. Este humeaba pero por lo pronto disminuyó su temperatura. Otenko se fijó que su aprendiz se encontrara bien y luego miró el collar, dando un quejido.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro?

-El talismán negro.

-¿El talismán? ¿Ése es el talismán que tanto necesitábamos?-inquirió Django, agazapado contra el suelo mientras miraba a dicho pendiente.

-Sí. Te puede parecer insignificante pero alberga un gran poder dentro de si. Manos inexpertas no deberían utilizarlo.-explicó Otenko.

Dejango levantó al talismán por la cadena que estaba formada por pequeñas perlas negras. Una piedra de color violáceo era el dije principal, rodeado de un armazón de oro puro con una interesante forma. De la punta inferior colgaba una lágrima de la misma piedra. (N/A: Pos, es el Pendiente Negro, de las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh, si alguien las ha jugado alguna vez. XDDD Ya que Django también pertenece a Konami... ¿Por qué no?)

-Es bonito.-dijo al fin, mientras se lo volvía a colgar.

-Lo es.-afirmó Otenko. Se acercó a su aprendiz y le escondió el talismán dentro de sus ropas.-No quiero que nadie vea que lo tienes puesto. Sería un grave riesgo para ti. Muchas criaturas de la oscuridad lo anhelan y matarían con tan sólo tenerlo.

-Pero... Sabata me protegería, en caso de que no puedas protegerme.

Otenko lo miró fijamente.

-Tratemos de dejarla como último recurso. Sabés que no tengo nada en contra de Sabata pero no confío mucho en él. Ahora, sigamos nuestro camino. Todavía nos falta mucho por recorrer y el tiempo se nos está acabando.

Django siguió a su mentor muy de cerca, con temor a perderse. Sintió una calidez en su pecho, a causa del talismán, tan reconfortante que inmediatamente pensó en Sabata con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sabata...


	11. Moony Love Chappy 10

-¡Pero que bonita casa!-dijo Haruka, del brazo de su esposo, cuando llegaron a la casa del conde.-¡Que envidia!

-Si es muy bonita, pero no tanto como la nuestra.-dijo Yuichiro y ambos rieron.

Saito y Lan estaban nerviosos. No se despegaban de sus padres por nada mientras observaban a su alrededor. Caminaron por el jardín y veían algunos carruajes que se detenían en la entrada de la casa y de ellos bajaban, evidentemente, personas importantes para el conde.

-¡Yuichiro! ¡Oye, amigo!

El hombre se detuvo. Se puso en puntas de pie y vio a un hombre ya en el umbral de la casa saludándolo con su brazo.

-¡Regal!-dijo contento cuando lo reconoció.

-¡Los espero adentro!-gritó, y desapareció entre la multitud.

-Pensé que sólo Maylu y sus hermanos iban a venir.-dijo Haruka.

-Sabes que Regal es un padre muy sobre protector.-dijo Yuichiro.

-Pero no cabe duda que ama a sus hijos. ¿Verdad?-comentó sonriente y recibió un dulce beso de su esposo.

-Como nosotros.

Saito y Lan hicieron muecas. Al entrar, unos sirvientes les pidieron sus abrigos y les entregaron unos antifaces a cada uno. Los mellizos comenzaron a burlarse entre si pero su madre los calmó al instante. Se notaba que estaban tremendamente nerviosos pero por esa razón no deberían de hacer líos.

Una mucama los guió por un pasillo ricamente decorado e iluminado hasta llegar a una doble puerta. Puso sus manos en ambas manijas y las empujó con suavidad revelando un gran salón delante de ellos. No había tantas personas como los hermanos se habían imaginado. Parecía ser sólo una reunión entre amigos y familiares.

-¡Laaan! ¡Saito!

-Hola Maylu.-dijeron a la vez ellos y la mucama se retiró con los padres de ellos, dirigiéndolos a su mesa respectiva.

-¡Me alegro que hayan podido venir! Mis hermanos están ansiosos por conocerlos. ¡Yai también vino!-exclamó ella muy contenta.

-¡¿Desde Francia! ¡¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo Lan, con evidente entusiasmo.

-¡¡Si! Está sentada por allá, hablando con su primo, Tory. No se veían desde años y no los puedo separar por ninguna circunstancia.

-May, ¿Por qué no traes tu antifaz?-preguntó curioso Saito. Ella rió.

-Porque era incómodo. Se lo di a mi mamá para que me lo cuidara de las manos de mis hermanos. Ya lo veo todo desplumado para cuando la velada termine.-los chicos rieron.-¿Por qué no se van a sentar? La entrada será servida pronto y el conde y su esposa entrarán en breves.

Los chicos asintieron y la pelifuccia los guió hasta su mesa en la cual se sentaron. Maylu saludó a los padres de sus amigos y se fue corriendo a su lugar, que era frente a los mellizos.

Las mesas estaban dispuestas lado a lado del salón, dejando en el medio un gran espacio para el baile y la orquesta. Maylu saludó con su mano a los chicos y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Notaron que, además de ella y sus padres, había otros dos chicos sentados a cada lado de ella. Ambos con dos antifaces negros u oscuros. No los veían bien por estar tan lejos u por tener los suyos puestos.

-¿Has visto a alguien como ellos que tenga el pelo blanco?-inquirió Lan a su hermano.

-No, esta es la primera vez que veo a alguien albino.

-El más chico también tiene pelo negro.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ahá... Debajo del blanco. ¡Es bicolor!-le susurró contento con una sonrisa.

-Que extraños...

-¡No digas eso! Si May te escucha se pondrá triste.

-Pero no es mi culpa que me parezcan extraños.

Mientras ellos discutían, unos ojos los miraban atentamente. Esperando, con ansias, con lujuria, con la necesidad de abrazarlos, susurrarle al oído cosas lindas, acariciar sus cabellos...

-Buenas noches, mis queridos amigos, familiares.-dijo un hombre frente a la orquesta, vistiendo elegantemente. Era alto, de unos treinta y pico, rostro blando y un inusual brillo en sus ojos marrones. Su cabello era completamente rojo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba entrelazado con el derecho de una mujer pelirosa, también vestida muy elegante.-Quiero darle las buenas noches, y un gran saludo de mi parte. Luego de la primera tanda los iré a saludar uno por uno y si hay algunos nuevos integrantes, entonces estaré más que feliz de conocerlos.

Tenía un extraño acento, ya que arrastrabas las r, como un francés lo haría. La pareja saludó superficialmente y se fue a sentar en su respectiva mesa, con otros invitados, tal vez muy cercanos.

-Ése es el conde Match.

-¡GAAH!-exclamaron Lan y Saito al ver a su amiga entre ellos, ahí arrodillada.

-¿¡Cómo llegaste tan rápido!-preguntó Lan. Ella sonrió.

-Digamos que fue cuando ustedes estaban distraídos.

-¿Y ella es su mujer?-inquirió Saito.

-Si. Se llama Maddy. Nos llevamos muy bien. Yai y yo la tratamos como una hermana mayor y Maddy nos quiere mucho. ¡Oh! Debo irme. Los veré en los bailes.

-Claro.-dijeron los chicos a la vez, viendo a Maylu correr nuevamente para sentarse en su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chaud miraba al castaño dormir otra vez. Se había acostado a penas terminó de comer el desayuno y ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

-Oug... –Lan apretó sus ojos y los abrió lentamente. Se sentía muy mareado.-¿Chaud?-llamó con suavidad, moviendo sus manos para buscar al vampiro.

El bicolor tomó las manos de él con las suyas fuertemente y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

-Chaud...

-Dime.

-Me siento maaal... Muy mal...

El bicolor notó que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir y pronto Lan se encontró jadeando. Chaud sabía que no soportarían mucho más tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Au!-chilló Maylu cuando Haruka le pasó una crema por toda su espalda.

-Lo siento.-la chica bajó sus orejas.

-¡Uh! ¡Esos malditos cazadores! ¡¿Por qué no los dejan tranquilos!-gruñó.-Esperaron tanto tiempo... Y ahora parece que tan sólo la historia se repetirá otra vez.

-Mientras siga viva no se volverá a repetir. No lo permitiré.-dijo firmemente la mujer, apretando el pomo de la crema haciendo que saliera mucha cantidad.-¡Ay no!

La esparció por sus palmas y le dio un poco a Maylu para que se pasara por los brazos y piernas.

-Sus cuerpos y mentes no aguantarán mucho tiempo más.-dijo de repente la chica.

-¿A qué te referís?-Maylu viró un poco su rostro.

-La presión que están teniendo es mucha. Además, todavía no los han recordado. La mayor parte del tiempo que la pasan durmiendo es para recobrar fuerzas. Sus recuerdos son muy difusos. No conozco ningún hechizo para darles alivio. Blues y Chaud deberán dejar de ejercer presión sobre ellos por algún tiempo.

-Me lo suponía.

-Podemos llevarlos a la casa y explicarles medianamente todo. Me parece más... saludable.-sugirió Maylu con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mañana por la noche?

-Sería lo más conveniente así Blues y Chaud podrán acompañarnos.-fijó su vista al frente y preguntó como a sí misma.-¿Qué estarán recordando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las arañas y candelabros se apagaron suavemente. Sólo un piano y unos violines de la orquesta permanecían iluminados.

_-You won't admit_… -comenzó a cantar una suave voz.-…_you love me…_

El piano comenzó con una melodía suave. El violín hizo unos pocos acompañamientos hasta que el piano comenzó a tocar una especie de estribillo.

-_And so how am I ever know to know… __You always tell me… _-una mujer alta y rubia había aparecido de entre las sombras con un vestido negro hasta los pies. Tenía un tajo del lado derecho que empezaba en la cintura y terminaba en el suelo. Un escote profundo hacía visible sus grandes proporciones. Abrió sus ojos azules brillantes e hizo una mueca con sus labios pintados de un rojo vibrante.-_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps..._

La mujer comenzó a acercarse mientras sus instrumentos hacían un silencio corto antes de empezar a tocar. La rubia se fue acercando a pasos cortos, moviendo sus caderas suavemente y jugando con su largo cabello.

-_A million times i have asked you, and then, I ask you over, again… _-se apoyó contra una el borde de una mesa, abrazándose a sí misma.-_You only answer... Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…_

Se ayudó con un leve empujón y se colocó en medio del espacio que había para el baile, y alzó un poco su voz.

-_If you can't make your mind up, we will never, get started… And I don't wanna wind up… Being parted, broken-hearted._

Dio una media vuelta y miró a los mellizos que se sonrojaron debajo de sus máscaras. La mujer les dedicó unas muecas provocativas y continuó cantando mientras se acercaba a ellos, suavemente.

_-So if you really love me... Say yes, but if you don't dear, confess._-se acercó lo suficiente a ambos y comenzó a jugar con unos mechones de ellos y estos estaban, idiotizados.-_But please don't tell me... _–ella golpeó con sus caderas, en un acto coqueto, los brazos de los chicos.-_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps..._

Se fue al centro nuevamente y el piano la acompañó.

-_If you can't make your mind up, we will never, get started. And I don't wanna wind up, being parted, broken-hearted._-se acercó a la mesa del frente, y comenzó a coquetear a los albinos que sonreían suavemente. El piano comenzó a bajar su tonada y la mujer su voz, convirtiéndola en un tono provocativo.-_So if you really love me, say yes. But, if you don't dear, confess._-ella entrelazó sus dedos en el largo cabello blanco del mayor y levantó su brazo suavemente dejando caer algunos de ellos.-_And please, don't tell me... _–ella soltó sus cabellos y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el piano.-_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps... _–meneó sus caderas un poco, mientras desaparecía entre las sombras y la canción llegaba a su fin.-_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps... Perhaps... Perhaps..._-ya casi desapareciendo entre las sombras, agregó la última palabra.-_Perrrrrhaaaaps... _

El piano terminó y una lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar.

-¡Que linda es!-dijo Lan, todavía rojo. Saito asintió.

-¡Si! ¿Cómo se llamará?

-Es Dreigon, una de las amigas de Match.

-¡GAAAAAAH!-Maylu sacó su lengua divertidamente y sonrió.

-Lo siento, se me está convirtiendo en hábito. Su nombre completo es Dreigon Diesmes Draconis. ¿A qué es linda?

-¡Mucho!-respondieron los tres hombres de la mesa. Haruka miró de reojo y maliciosamente a su esposo que sudó gotitas, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ahora vendrá una tanda de baile. ¿Quieren ir?-preguntó la pelifuccia.

-¡Claro! ¿Me enseñás?-preguntó el castaño.

-¿No sabés?-Lan se sonrojó en vergüenza.

-No. Saito sabe, y mucho.

-¡Con gusto te enseñaré! ¡Ven, vamos!-lo tomó de las manos y lo arrastró a la pista de baile en donde ya varias parejas, incluidos los condes, estaban.

-¿Vamos?-sugirió Yuichiro, ofreciéndole su brazo a su esposa.

-¡Me encantaría!

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la pista, dejando a Saito solo en su mesa mientras veía a las parejas ir y venir al compás de la suave música de la orquesta.

-¿Uh?-dejando su copa sobre la mesa y detrás del plato, el morocho vio al único ocupante de la mesa de Maylu, que era el chico con los cabellos larguísimos. Lo miraba fijamente a través de los antifaces que tenía. Movía sus dedos suavemente y jugaba con su copa, como invitándolo.

Saito se sonrojó y apartó su rostro. Le era extraño que un chico lo estuviese coqueteando de aquella manera. Esperó un poco y volvió a mirar pero la cantidad de parejas hacía que no pudiera saber si el chico lo seguía mirando, o perdió interés.

-¡Saito!

-¡Yai!-exclamó este en sorpresa, reconociendo la voz de la chica. Sonriendo la miró.-¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?

-¡De maravilla! ¿Conocés a Tory?-preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a un chico que tenía atrapado por su brazo.

-No antes, pero si ahora.-respondió y los tres rieron.

-Es mi primo que vive acá. Hace años que no lo veía. Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a bailar?-le preguntó a Tory que asintió.

Y nuevamente el morocho se quedó solo. Suspirando, se recostó sobre la mesa, algo aburrido. No tenía pareja con quien hablar o bailar y eso lo ponía triste. Rió al ver a Lan tropezar a cada rato ante las clases de Maylu que trataba de seguir pero al parecer, le eran imposibles.

Sus ojos vieron por allí y por allá, hasta toparse otra vez con el chico que estaba nuevamente mirándolo fijamente. Saito volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez más fuerte, y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos.

-¡Dooooh! ¡No a mi! ¿Será uno de los hermanos de Maylu, verdad?

-¿Quién?

-¡GAAAAAAAH! ¡MAY DEJA DE HACER ESO!-le gritó a la pelifuccia que volvió a sonreír.

-¡Lo siento!-a su lado, estaba un Lan cansado.-Jeje... Tu hermano si que sabe cómo gastar los zapatos. ¡No acertó ni a uno pero fue divertido!-los dos rieron al oír al castaño gruñir.

Al poco tiempo Yai y Tory se presentaron y los cinco comenzaron a hablar con alegría, como si nunca se hubiesen visto. La música seguía sonando, a pesar de que en la pista había sólo diez parejas. Los chicos seguían charlando animadamente pero se detuvieron al ver que uno de los albinos estaba detrás de ellos, más en especial, de Saito.

El chico le ofreció su mano y con voz suave preguntó.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Saito enrojeció y se señaló.

-¿¡Y-Yo!

-¡Anda! ¡No te morderá!-lo alentó la pelifuccia.-¡Es muy buen bailarín, te lo puedo asegurar!

Aún inseguro, el morocho tomó la mano del albino y se puso de pie. Ambos no rompieron el contacto visual mientras se acercaban a la pista.

-¿Quién es, May?-preguntó Lan.

-Es mi hermano mayor, Blues.

Los ojos del castaño se dilataron. ¿¡Blues!

-¡Pero él no es...!

Pero su mundo se volvió oscuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabata miraba como el rubio y el girasol entraban a la ciudad que tanto estaban buscando. Rió con ternura al ver a Django sentarse y reclamarle algo a su mentor que volvió a enojarse. El chico se levantó del peñasco y desapareció en una nube violeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡Pero tengo haaaambre!

-¡¡Django! ¡¡Es increíble! ¡¡No podés tener hambre luego de lo que te comiste en el día!

-¡¡Pero tengo haaaaambre, maestro! ¡¡Me mueeeeero de haambre!

Otenko suspiró, ya cansado de tanto discutir el mismo tema una y otra vez. Dándose por vencido, le dijo a su aprendiz que irían de inmediato a un restaurante y comerían un poco antes de buscar un buen lugar para dormir y así poder buscar a los vampiros.

Django lo seguía saltando en felicidad. ¡Iban a comer algo! Se sonrojó al sentir otra vez la calidez del talismán en su pecho. Sonrió y rió suavemente, pensando en Sabata otra vez.

-¡Neeee! ¡Sabata!

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡N-No, na-nada maestro!-Otenko se le acercó y Django sudó gotitas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-¡Na-Nada! ¡En serio!

-Djaaaango...

-¡Está bien, está bien! Es Sabata.-dijo en un susurro, jugando con sus índices.

-¿Acaso algo con el talismán?-el rubio asintió tímidamente.-Ése si que no sabe rendirse...

-¿A qué te referís con eso, maestro?

-Sabata te transmite algunas de sus emociones a través del talismán. Supongo que debes de sentir alguna calidez provenir de él, ¿Me equivoco?-Django negó.-Él sólo intenta estar cerca de vos con la ayuda de ese talismán. No sólo permite al poseedor un gran poder, sino que puede transmitir sus sentimientos a otra persona.-el rubio sacó el collar y puso el dije entre sus manos.-Es cuestión de tiempo, pero aprenderás a hacerlo como Sabata lo hace vos.

Otenko siguió flotando hacia la ciudad pero Django se quedó atrás, observando al talismán con alegría. Sonrió ampliamente antes de guardarlo nuevamente dentro de sus ropas y correr para alcanzar a su mentor.

: La canción es "Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps", no sé quién es su interprete original pero sé que la canta una tal Doris Gray.


	12. Moony Love Chappy 11

Saito apretó sus ojos y se acurrucó un poco en su cama. Blues estaba recostado a su lado, con sus sentidos alerta. Había corrido de la habitación a todos los que había entrado y estaba seguro de que mordió a uno de ellos.

Comenzó a gruñir fuertemente cuando oyó la puerta abrirse con un chirrido. Se irguió y abrió sus alas, pareciendo más grande de lo que era. Maylu entró con su forma felina y cerró la puerta con una de sus patas traseras.

Blues dejó de gruñir y volvió a acurrucarse al lado del cuerpo del morocho que buscó refugio en sus brazos. El albino sonrió ante eso y con gusto se lo ofreció.

-¿Blues?-inquirió la felina.-Están llegando a sus límites. No sería bueno seguir con lo mismo.

-Ya sé.-respondió secamente, besando la frente del menor.

-Sería mejor si los llevamos de paseo por la casa.-los ojos del albino se ablandaron.

-Tenés razón pero...

-Deben saberlo, es injusto para ellos.-la felina se subió a la cama y cabeceó al albino.-Tranquilo, hermanito, todo saldrá bien.

Blues miró a la felina y posó sus ojos en Saito, que dio una ligera sonrisa en sus sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hum... ¿Eres uno de los hermanos de Maylu?-preguntó el morocho al chico que lo había invitado a bailar.

-Si, soy el mayor.

El albino se puso frente a él, deteniéndose una vez llegado a la pista. Se inclinó ligeramente, saludando. Saito sonrió perversamente y se inclinó también, pero moviendo su brazo libre como si estuviera llevando un largo vestido.

Algunos de los adultos sonrieron ante el gesto de los jóvenes.

Una vez terminado el saludo, ambos se acercaron. El albino colocó una mano sobre el omóplato del joven y tomó su otra mano, colocándola sobre la suya. Saito colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro del chico y ambos comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén suave al sonido de la música.

-¿Cuántos años tenés?-inquirió el morocho, a poco de haber empezado a bailar.

-Diecisiete. ¿Y vos?

-Dieciséis.

-Oh, interesante. Aquel castaño, ¿es tu hermano?

-Sí, se llama Lan.

-Maylu me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. A la noche, antes de acostarnos, me cuenta toooodo lo que hicieron en el día.

-Imagino que debe de tardar horas haciéndolo.

-Es cierto, pero nos sentimos felices si ella está feliz. Aunque no lo parezca, es una mujer delicada.-paseó su mano por la cintura de Saito que se sonrojó.-Tienes mucha cintura para ser un hombre. No conozco a muchos que tengan tanta.

-Bu-Bueno... E-Es sólo por mi madre, creo. Y también mi padre. Él también tiene una cintura marcada.-volvió a ponerse nervioso y a sonrojarse fuertemente cuando el albino lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Que interesante.-escaneó los ojos verdes intensos de él a través de su antifaz.-Eres un chico frágil... Tan delicado. Te veía y pensaba, si lo toco, se quiebra.

-No soy tan frágil como aparento.-parecía ofendido, en especial cuando desvió su rostro rojo a otro lado.-Simplemente no suelo ejercitarme mucho. Lan es el más activo de los dos. Yo prefiero quedarme en casa, estudiar y leer libros.

-Sos más, hogareño.

-Si.

-Como yo.

-May me dijo que no solías venir a este tipo de eventos.

-Es cierto.

-¿Por qué no te gusta venir?

-Porque, no suelo ser una persona, sociable. Tiendo a esconderme. No es que sea tímido, soy más bien reservado.

-Oh, ya veo...

Haruka y Amanda, la esposa de Regal, comentaban lo lindo que se veían bailando juntos los chicos. Animadamente, conversaban de todo un poco pero la visión de los jóvenes era simplemente encantadora.

-¡Awwww! ¡Son de tiernos!-exclamó Haruka con las manos en su mejilla.

-Nunca creí que serían tan adorables.-dijo Amanda.-¡Mirá! Parece que mi otro hijo también irá a bailar.

-¿Ah si? ¡AAAAAWWWWWWW! ¡CON LAN! ¡¿No son liiiiindos!

-Querida, tranquilizate.-dijo Yuichiro. Haruka lo abrazó.

-¡Me hace acordar a cuando nosotros salíamos juntos!-el hombre se sonrojó.

Saito había estado tan concentrado en la charla con el albino que no se dio cuenta de que este lo había estado llevando, en el paso del vaivén, cerca de la entrada al jardín. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando una suave ráfaga fría lo golpeó.

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá?-inquirió.

-Creo que nos dejamos llevar.

-Parece que si. ¿Por qué no te has quitado los guantes?

-Me gustan, pero si te molesta para bailar puedo sacármelos.

-¡No, no es que me molesten! Es que... No sé.

El albino rió.

-¿Me harías el favor?-dijo, moviendo la mano que tenía la del morocho sobre ella.

Saito sonrió y comenzó a quitarle el guante al chico, sintiendo en el proceso la suavidad de la piel de este. Volvió a sonrojarse y comenzó a sentir su corazón latir rápidamente.

-Gracias.-respondió el albino, guardándose el guante en un bolsillo.

Guió su brazo por debajo del de Saito para tomar su otra mano y quitarse el otro guante. En este proceso el morocho quedó más pegado al cuerpo de su compañero de baile, y volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza.

-Ya está.-dijo al fin el alto, acomodando los guantes en su lugar.-¿Quieres ir al jardín un rato? Te noto algo cansado.

-Sería grandioso.

Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la casa de los condes. La brisa era refrescante. El jardín se veía muy tenebroso, por todos los laberintos que hacía con sus grandes paredes de árboles.

-Que bien se siente... –murmuró Saito, sintiendo otra brisa mecer sus cabellos.-¿No lo crees así?

-Si. Siempre me gustó sentir el viento. Es como un tranquilizante.-el morocho rió suavemente.

-¡Explícate!

-Tu sabes. Te recuestas sobre el césped, y sientes el viento soplar suavemente en ti. Tan sólo me da escalofríos al pensar en ello... Es una sensación muy agradable.

-Sos extraño.

-¿De veras lo soy?-Saito volvió a reír.-Te has reído mucho conmigo esta noche.

-Es que, nunca habían podido hacerlo. Yo también suelo ser algo reservado para los demás.-el albino rió suavemente.-¡Te hice reír!

Ambos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo van?-inquirió Regal a Laika, que estaba en uno de los balcones vigilando al albino y al morocho mientras bebía un jugo de naranja.

-Sólo están conversando.-respondió y tomó un sorbo.-Pero parece que se llevan muy bien.

-No parece, _se_ llevan bien.-corrigió Regal haciendo gruñir al ex coronel.

-Como sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?-preguntó Saito.

-Pintar. Dibujar. Soy muy artístico, según mi hermana.-el morocho sonrió.

-En ese caso... –una timidez se apoderó de él.

-¿Qué querés que te dibuje?-el morocho lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo adivinaste?

-Era lógico.

-Pues... En realidad, me gustaría ver tus pinturas... –Saito se sorprendió al ver al albino sonrojarse un poco.

-¡N-No! ¡No te gustarán!

-¿Cómo lo sabés si ni siquiera me las has mostrado?

-Es que... –el albino no podía creer que se estaba sonrojando por el morocho.-Mi arte es... hum... muy, sensual...

-¿En serio?-afirmó Saito, más interesado que nunca.-Es difícil ver a un artista haciendo ése tipo de arte en especial. ¿De qué tratan?-ahora si, el albino se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¡Wah! ¡N-No te van a gustar, te lo aseguro!-era increíble lo nervioso que se ponía con él. Normalmente sólo hablaba de sus pinturas como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa y se extasiaba en ver, en la mayoría de los casos, las expresiones horrorizadas de sus oyentes al saber qué clase de arte él hacía.

-¡Dime!

-¡N-No!

-Awwwww... Por esta, vos ganás.-el albino suspiró aliviado.-¡Pero las quiero ver!

-Las verás si yo te doy permiso. Pero te prometo que las verás.

El morocho le sonrió abiertamente y se abrazó a sí mismo.

-Está haciendo frío. Y me duele un poco la cabeza...

-¿Quieres ir a dentro?

-En, realidad... me gustaría volver a casa. Estoy cansado.-el albino le sonrió.

-Bien, en ése caso, nos vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ohhh... ¿Tan pronto? ¡Y yo que quería bailar una pieza contigo!-dijo con tristeza Maddy, al saber que Saito se iba.

-Lo siento, pero, no me estoy sintiendo bien y no quiero arruinar su fiesta.

-¡Tonterías, lindura! Pero si eso es lo qué quieres, pues, vete, pero siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa. ¿Tu también?-preguntó asombrada al ver al albino con su tapado puesto.

-Los padres del chico me pidieron que lo acompañara. No quieren que vaya solo a estas horas.-Maddy sonrió.

-Está bien. Pero tengan cuidado.

-Lo tendremos. No se preocupe.

Maddy volvió a sonreír y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de abrirles la puerta y saludarlos una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otenko se despertó y vio la típica neblina rodear el cuerpo dormido de Django. Gruñendo, se acercó y chocó contra una barrera. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se sacudió.

-¡Arrrrg! ¡Sabata!-exclamó, al ver al chico arrodillado al lado de la cama del rubio.

-Ah, hola Otenko.-dijo este de la manera más tranquila posible.-¿Cómo has estado?

-¿¡Ahora qué quieres!

-¡Pero que rudo de tu parte tratarme así! Lo has cuidado muy bien.-comentó refiriéndose a Django. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio del chico que se estremeció.-Mira cómo ha crecido... Es un joven muy apuesto...

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Ya te dije que cuando terminemos esta misión él podrá ir contigo!

-Lo sé. Pero, simplemente no _puedo _resistirme... –le respondió, deslizando su mano por el cabello del chico y hacerlo en todo su cuerpo. Django se movió nerviosamente y se acurrucó un poco.

-¡Saaaabaataaaaa!-chilló Otenko, a modo de advertencia.

El talismán que colgaba del cuello de Django brilló y mandó a volar al girasol fuera del alcance de ellos. El mensajero se reincorporó y vio a Sabata lamer el cuello del rubio mientras que le recorría el cuerpo con sus manos.

-¡Suéltalo!-gritó, acercándose de vuelta y chocar con la barrena nuevamente.-¡¡Belleza Lunar te dio límites! ¿¡Por qué los cruzas?

El chico simplemente lo miró. Deslizó sus manos debajo de la remera del rubio, comenzando a jugar con sus pezones. Django se sonrojó fuertemente y se arqueó. Entre abrió sus ojos al tiempo de sentir una mano depositarse entre sus piernas y la otra seguir jugando con sus pezones.

-¡Ah!-exclamó.

-Shhhh... –dijo Sabata a su oído.-No queremos que los otros se enteren.

-¿Sa-Sabata?

Se relajó en sus brazos y volvió a gemir. El chico oscuro acercó su rostro al del rubio y lo besó con intensidad. Django movió sus piernas nerviosamente. Sintió la lengua del chico oscuro sobre sus labios y abrió su boca. Se estremeció al sentirla dentro y comenzar a investigar. Sabata lo persuadió para que hiciera lo mismo y Django comenzó a tocar la lengua del chico oscuro con suavidad.

El rubio dio un sobresalto al sentir la mano de su compañero trabajar con mayor rapidez entre sus piernas.

-¡Sabata!-exclamó. No podía creer lo que sentía.

-¡¡Detente!-gritó Otenko, golpeando la barrera con sus hojas.

Django dejó expuesto su cuello, sintiéndose llegar. Apretaba las sabanas con fuerza y jadeaba rápidamente. Los ojos del chico oscuro brillaron en un intenso rojo y mordió su cuello, dejando una marca roja sobre él.

-¡¡SABATA!-gritó fuertemente, liberándose en la mano del demonio sin alas.

Se relajó y sintió al chico oscuro acomodar sus ropas. Lamió el excedente de su mano con deleite, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y su rostro completamente rojo.

Una vez que terminó con el excedente, se inclinó y besó profundamente a Django antes de separarse de él. El rubio se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.-Sabata negó con la cabeza y besó nuevamente al chico.

-No puedo quedarme. Belleza Lunar se enojaría. Además, tu mentor no me quitaría los ojos de encima y sería fastidiosos tenerlo husmeando en nuestros asuntos íntimos.-explicó con picardía. Su rostro se ablandó y continuó.-Ya cuando termines la misión, podrás venir conmigo.

Django alzó su rostro y, con una amplia sonrisa, miró a Sabata.

-¿De verdad?-el chico oscuro asintió.

El rubio soltó a su compañero que se desvaneció en una neblina oscura. La barrera desapareció y el girasol pudo acercarse a su aprendiz. Django se abrazó a si mismo, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Django... –llamó suavemente Otenko. El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.-No puedo permitir que Sabata se acerque de esa manera a ti otra vez.

-¿Por qué no? Fue... lindo.-confesó tímidamente con un suave sonrojo. Otenko suspiró.

-Porque fue una de las reglas que Belleza Lunar le dio a Sabata.-el rubio lo miró de mala manera a su mentor.

-¡Siempre con las reglas! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no nos dejan estar!

Otenko sudó gotitas.

-Pues... Por los planes que tiene Belleza Lunar.

-¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?

-Es un secreto.

-¡Neeee! ¡Maestro! ¡Dímelo!

-¡No, no lo haré! ¡Ahora, vuelve a dormir!-ordenó, señalándolo con una de sus hojas.

Django gruñó y se tapó con las sábanas, acurrucándose. El girasol se colocó a su lado y también se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Ambos quedaron dormidos al instante, con un par de ojos vigilándolos todo el tiempo.


	13. Moony Love Chappy 12

-Hace frío.-comentó Saito, a medio camino.-Y eso que estamos entrando en el verano. La primavera no suele ser tan fría.

-Es cierto, pero con todas las lluvias que trae por los fuertes vientos es imposible que no haga frío.-el albino se acercó a él y lo codeó un poco.-Además, no es tan malo el frío.

-¿Ah no?

-A mi me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta sentarme delante del fuego y comenzar a pintar o dibujar lo primero que se me venga a la mente. A veces dejo alguna ventana abierta y siento esa suave brisa fría. Me da escalofríos...

-¿Te gusta mucho el frío?-el albino asintió.

-Mucho, mucho. Amo el invierno.-Saito sonrió y miró al frente otra vez.

-A mi también.

-He notado algunos gustos en común entre nosotros.

-Yo también.-un fuerte viento los golpeó.

El antifaz del albino salió volando por la intensidad de la ráfaga y sus cabellos revolotearon en el aire. Cesó por completo y abrió sus ojos que eran de un color violeta suave.

-Esa fue una fuerte. ¿Qué pasa?

El morocho no podía creerlo. ¿Era... él?

-Hay algo que no te he preguntado desde que empezamos a charlar.-dijo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué es?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Blues. Blues Blaze. Tu tampoco me has dicho tu nombre.-el morocho sonrió.

-Soy Saito Hikari.

-Suena... lindo y se oye lindo. Me gusta.-declaró, caminando nuevamente.

Saito tenía un revoltijo de ideas en su cabeza. El albino que estaba a su lado era igual al vampiro que en su mundo se hace llamar de la misma manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se habían conocido hace trescientos años atrás? Era muy posible. Pero ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Abrió sus ojos como platos.

-No... lo recuerdo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. _"¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Por qué, por qué? ¡¡Quiero recordar!"_

Comenzó a sollozar sin poder contenerse y esto atrajo la atención de Blues. Se acercó al morocho y le levantó el rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No recuerdo.

-¿Qué no recuerdas?

-Muchas cosas.-el albino lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué cosas?-Saito lo miró a los ojos pero no pudo responderle. Se abalanzó a sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

Blues tomó inesperada esa acción pero le devolvió el abrazo al chico. Acarició su cabeza suavemente e intentaba reconfortarlo con palabras susurradas a su oído. ¿Cómo decirle a él que no recordaba la vida pasada que tuvo? ¿Cómo decirle que todo lo que estaba "viviendo" en realidad era todo un sueño? ¿Cómo decirle al verdadero Blues, el Blues de su mundo, que no podía recodar quién era, o mejor dicho, quién fue?

-Neee... Ya, ya. Estamos cerca de tu casa. Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo y a hacerte compañía hasta que tus padres y tu hermano regresen. ¿Te parece?-El morocho asintió en el pecho del albino sin soltarse.-Eso es. ¿Continuamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blues le quitó las lagrimas que habían salido de los ojos cerrados de Saito. Las secó con las sábanas y corrió algunos cabellos de su rostro. Suspiró tristemente. Parecía que poco a poco se iba dando cuenta del pasado, de _su _pasado.

-May...

-¿Hum?-respondió la felina, acurrucada al lado su hermano.

-Si despierta, y, recuerda y... se enoja...

-Es posible que se enoje.

-¿Me odiará por no decirle nada?-la gata levantó su cabeza y miró al albino con ternura.

-No lo sé. Saito es una persona que no suele odiar a alguien por ese tipo de razones, pero sabiendo la situación, es posible que te tenga un poco de hostilidad al principio.

Blues se arrodilló en la cama, con sus ojos aguados.

-¿Hubiese sido mejor decírselo cuando lo volví a encontrar?-Maylu negó con la cabeza.

-Hubiese pensado que estabas loco o delirabas. No te preocupes. Él estará bien. Por lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es por su salud y esos molestos cazadores.-se bajó de la cama, y salió de la habitación sin hacer casi ni un ruido.

El albino se inclinó y besó al morocho dormido. Susurró su nombre en la oscuridad y volvió a recostarse con comodidad a su lado, atrapándolo en sus brazos. No se resistió y volvió a besarlo en los labios. Sentir otra vez ese sabor en ellos... era adictivo. Abrió con suavidad la boca de Saito con sus dedos. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y brillantes. Besó al chico con cuidado e introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del morocho.

Una fuerte sensación de posesión lo apoderó otra vez. Lo abrazó con fuerza y continuó besándolo sin poder despegarse de él. Sintió las manos de Saito colocarse sobre su pecho, como queriendo separarlo, pero al poco tiempo apretaron sus ropas, devolviendo el beso con timidez e inconscientemente.

Un suave gemido se escapó de la garganta de Blues al sentir que el morocho le respondía. Ambos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos con sus manos como si nunca se hubiesen tocado antes. El rostro de Saito se sonrojó con fuerza y poco a poco se iba despertando de aquel sueño profundo.

Blues se colocó sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que el morocho traía puesta. Acarició su cuello y sintió el pulso acelerado de su compañero lo que motivó al vampiro a moderle su cuello con fuerza dejando una marca roja y muy visible. Corrió el material de su pecho y fue besando la piel hasta encontrarse con uno de los pezones del chico que mordió y lamió suavemente.

El morocho abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente al sentir aquella sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Se movió nerviosamente y Blues lo miró a los ojos con pasión oculta en ellos. Apoyó su frente en la de Saito y ambos se miraron fijamente por un largo rato, sin decir nada.

-Saito... –murmuró el albino acunando el rostro del nombrado en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-sus ojos se aguaron y una tristeza se apoderó de él. El vampiro cerró sus ojos antes de volver a abrirlos.

-¿Le creerías a una persona que acabas de conocer todo lo que te dice? Tu no recordabas nada. Sólo tenías visiones difusas en tus sueños que creías que no significaban nada.

-Aún así no me gustó que me hayas ocultado algo de mi. ¡Era mi pasado!

-También el mío, Saito. Y no sabes cuánto me dolió saber que no me recordabas.-suspiró y el morocho le pidió que se quitara de encima.-Lo lamento.

El morocho no le respondió. Simplemente se levantó y caminó descalzo hasta la ventana. Corrió las cortinas, pero la luna no se veía por ningún lado. Sus ojos verdes y tristes reflejaban el brillo de las estrellas que centelleaban en el cielo nocturno. Blues desvió su rostro. Estaba a punto de irse cuando el morocho habló.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que sigue.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero saber, qué haces cuando llegamos a mi casa, allá en el pasado. Sé que haces algo. Quiero saber qué haces.-le explicó, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El vampiro le sonrió por igual y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó al chico y le dijo que se colocara de frente a la ventana.

-Concéntrate, y deja que yo te visualice tus recuerdos.

Saito asintió y cerró sus ojos. Se sonrojó al sentir los brazos de Blues a su alrededor.

"-Dime, ¿Cómo son tus pinturas?-preguntó el morocho, sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala de estar. Enfrente, estaba el albino.

_-Ya te lo he dicho. Mi tema es la sensualidad, la atracción.-el chico rió._

_-Ya lo sé. Me refiero a qué pintas. ¿Qué escenas tienen tus cuadros?_

_-Varias._

_-Eres muy elusivo._

_Ambos rieron con suavidad. Blues se levantó y se sentó frente al fuego que ardía. Saito lo acompañó y siguió insistiendo hasta que logró que el albino le respondiera._

_-Sobre encuentros sexuales entre personas.-el morocho se puso de un rojo furioso ante la naturalidad con la que él hablaba de ese tema en particular._

_-¿De-de verdad?_

_-Si. No va a ser de mentira._

_-Hum... ¿Y la gente? ¿Qué dice de ellos?_

_-¡De todo! En especial cuando ven algunos _específicos

_-¿Qué tan específicos?_

_Blues se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las ventanas que daba al jardín de la parte de atrás. No había luna ni estrellas esa noche. Tampoco nubes._

_-Tengo una cierta inclinación sobre mis gustos.-el morocho también se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado.-Mis gustos por las personas son algo, retorcidos. Y por eso pinto lo que siento. _

_-¿Y cómo te sientes usualmente?-el albino entrecerró sus ojos y le mandó una mirada provocativa al menor que se sonrojó._

_-Muuuy sensual... –respondió, acercando a Saito a la ventana y dejarlo frente a ella.-Siento que puedo atraer a cualquier persona y que me desee con tanta fuerza que tenga que arrodillarse a mis pies y gritarme que me desea. Es una sensación tan deliciosa... –dijo, relamiéndose los labios. Se colocó detrás del morocho y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.-¿A que no son retorcidos? _

_-N-No le veo lo retorcido... _

_-¿Y si te dijera que... –acercó su boca a su oído.- ...me siento atraído hacia los hombres?-Saito se quedó tieso ante eso.-¿Cómo reaccionarías ante eso eh? ¿Me gritarías que soy una clase de demonio como lo he oído tantas veces decir de aquellas personas que ven mis cuadros? ¿Eh?_

_El morocho se quedó en silencio un largo rato antes de contestarle, sin mirarlo y sin voltearse._

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-No te diría nada._

_Blues se quedó muy sorprendido ante la respuesta del joven ingenuo que tenía delante. Muchos otros chicos de su misma edad le hubiesen dicho atrocidades tremendas. Pero él simplemente respondió de una manera suave y delicada._

_-No te diría nada porque, es el gusto personal de cada uno. ¿No lo crees así?-le dijo con una sonrisa al voltear su rostro sonrosado. El albino lo miró incrédulo antes de que una sonrisa perversa cruzara su rostro._

_-En ése caso... ¿Te importaría si te mostrarse cómo son mis cuadros?-el ingenuo chico negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista al frente, como si supiese que era lo qué exactamente iba a suceder._

_Blues atrapó la cintura del morocho entre sus brazos antes de comenzar a subir sus manos por su torso. Oyó al menor dar un quejido cuando encontró sus pezones por entre la tela de su fina camisa._

_-Mis cuadros hablan mucho de mi.-comenzó el albino.-Sobre mis gustos, sobre las personas que prefiero, sobre mis deseos más secretos y profundos.-sintió a Saito aferrarse de su cadera con fuerza produjo una sensación, muy placentera para Blues, cuando deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa y comenzó a jugar con sus tetillas._

_-¡Ahh!-exclamó el morocho con su rostro rojo._

_-¿Quieres que te siga mostrando?-ante su sorpresa, Saito asintió.-Como te había dicho antes, mis cuadros tratan sobre el sexo. ¿Y sabes por qué?-el menos negó con la cabeza.-Porque me parece un tema tan atractivo... Es una especie de prohibición a los humanos, si no es por amor, pero a la vez es tan adictivo... No te le puedes resistir.-sintió a Saito arquearse contra él cuando paseó su mano derecha entre sus piernas.-¿Sigo?_

_-¡S-Si!-exclamó el morocho._

_-Tratan también de cómo uno puede expresarse en él. Tu sabes, mediante roces, toques... –metió una mano dentro del pantalón del chico que se arqueó notablemente ante las sensaciones de placer, completamente extrañas para él, que inundaban su inexperto cuerpo.-También besos... –empezó a besar el cuello de Saito sin aumentar el ritmo de su mano.-Mordiscos, lamidas, soplidos. Y también uno puede encadenar o atar a su compañero. _Dominarlo_... mrrr... –acentuó esa palabra en un tono provocativo mientras movía sus manos por el cuerpo del chico.-¿Quieres que continúe?_

_El morocho apretó sus dientes y sus ojos. ¿Por qué le gustaba eso? Incluso cuando un hombre se lo estaba haciendo. Pero, simplemente no podía decir no. Le estaba gustando mucho y ansiaba por más. Sentía su rostro hervir, su corazón palpitar tan rápido que parecía que iría a salirse de su pecho y esas sensaciones que parecían sacudidas eléctricas en su cuerpo cuando Blues lo tocaba en zonas que nunca hubiera permitido a alguien acceder más que a su propio cuerpo._

_-S-Si... Continúa... _

_-Las escenas entre hombres son muy comunes en mis cuadros, pero también hay mujeres._

_-¿Mu-Mujeres?_

_-Si. Como especies de diablillos que tratan de seducirte a toda costa para que te acuestes con ellas. ¿Acaso no es lindo? _

_-Uhhh... _

_-Luego, cuando estoy muy activo, mis cuadros comienzan a narrar un acontecimiento.-aumentó el ritmo de su mano entre las piernas del chico, esta vez tomando su miembro con fuerza.-Entre hombres, por supuesto._

_Saito se arqueó otra vez._

_-El menos experimentado deja que su compañero lo despoje de sus ropas y lo deje desnudo sobre el suelo, un sofá, una cama o cualquier cosa donde puedan estar. Luego, el experimentado se quita las suyas y se sube sobre su compañero que está ansioso, esperando, listo para probar y sentir nuevas sensaciones.-lamió el cuello del morocho y unos colmillos se hicieron visibles. No podía resistirse más._

_Saito gimió nuevamente y apretó sus manos contra la cadera de Blues. Sentía una sensación debajo de su estómago muy fuerte. Su cuerpo hervía y no sabía si iba a aguantar hasta el último instante. El albino comenzó a jadear en el oído del chico que gimió al oírlo tan de cerca. Con una sonrisa, Blues siguió narrando._

_-El experimentado comienza un juego de besos, mordiscos y lamidas que abarca toooodo el cuerpo de su compañero inexperto. Éste pide más y más en silencio. Le empieza a gustar y quiere más. El experimentado llega hasta sus piernas, y lo mira suavemente, pidiéndole permiso y el otro asiente, le dice que si._

_-Bl-Blues... –dijo el nombre del albino en un susurro pero hizo que este se estremeciera en placer._

_-Abre su boca, y saca su lengua húmeda. Y mira el miembro de su compañero con lujuria, antes de lamerlo suavemente. Oye a su compañero gemir y lo siente arquearse.-Saito gimió ante esto, ya que una imagen mental se le iba formando a cada narración de Blues.-Quería más y él se lo iba a dar con todo gusto. Abre su boca nuevamente y lo introduce dentro, comenzando a succionar con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo._

_-¡Bluuuues!-exclamó el morocho jadeando con fuerza. Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de este._

_-Y el inexperto percibe una sensación muy fuerte debajo de su estómago. Su cuerpo hervía intensamente en emociones que nunca creyó poder sentir alguna vez. A medida que su compañero experto continua con sus tareas, va percibiendo que esa sensación es cada vez más fuerte, y no sabe si resistirá al último instante. Mueve sus caderas pidiendo más en silencio... –Saito hizo eso pero contra el albino que ahogó lo que sería un fuerte gemido de su parte.-Y su... compañero continúa y continúa... –su mano ya había alcanzado su velocidad máxima y estaba esperando a que llegase el morocho.-Oh Saito..._

_-¡¡BLUES!-gritó con tanta fuerza al sentir una fuerte sacudida de sensaciones en su cuerpo, como si hubiese llegado a un punto culmine, en donde sentía lo mayor que pudiese hacer. _

_De su miembro salió un líquido blanco que se impregnó en sus ropas pero la mayor parte de él fue a parar a la mano del albino que jadeaba en la oreja del menor._

_-Y así, el inexperto llegó a su clímax. Se vino dentro de la boca de su compañero y se relajó rápidamente... –lamió el excedente con tanto deleite que no pudo evitar "compartirle" un poco a Saito. Mientras veía al morocho lamer inseguro esa sustancia, prosiguió.-Eso es lo que normalmente expreso en mis obras. ¿Acaso no es interesante?_

_-Si, es muy interesante. ¿Por qué no me... cuentas, un poco más sobre tus cuadros otro día? _

_-¿A si que, te gustaron?_

_-No los he visto todavía pero por lo que me has contado, suena, interesante.-Blues sonrió perversamente._

_-Quizás, quizás... te los muestre. Pero, no todavía."_

Saito abrió sus ojos. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y se aferraba a las caderas de Blues como si fuese lo único que lo mantenía en ése mundo.


	14. Moony Love Chappy 13

giosseppe: merci, me alegra que estés disfrutando de esta historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ma¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Saito.

-A un lugar especial.-respondió ella.

-¿Qué tan especial?-dijo Lan, mirando alrededor.

-Muy especial.

Los tres guardaron silencio. Haruka se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-ella se viró y les sonrió a sus hijos.

-Blues y Chaud los guiarán desde aquí.

-Awww... ¿por qué?-inquirió tristemente el castaño.

-Porque yo lo digo.-los mellizos hicieron un puchero y la mujer rió.-Ya están grandes para que los esté acompañando a todas partes.-afirmó, mientras se retiraba.

-¿Blues y Chaud?

-Vendrán en un rato. Espérenlos aquí.

La mujer desapareció entre los árboles y los chicos no tuvieron mejor cosa que esperar sentados en ése diminuto claro. Saito estaba recostado en el césped mirando el cielo nocturno y Lan estaba apoyado en un árbol. Ambos no se dijeron nada durante unos veinte minutos.

-¿Chaud... te contó?-el castaño entrecerró sus ojos.

-Si. ¿Y Blues?

-Fueron los sueños los que me lo contaron, digamos que él los terminó.

-¿Estás enojado con él?-Saito asintió.

-Un poco.

-Yo también.-el morocho suspiró y se acurrucó al lado de su hermano.

-¿Cuándo vendrán? Está empezando a hacer frío.

-No lo sé. Cuando mamá dice en un rato, es dentro de una o dos horas para ella.-Saito hizo una mueca.

-Me muero de frío...

Además de estar aburriéndose a lo grande, ambos comenzaron a notar que el ambiente estaba más pesado. Sus cuerpos se sentían cansados y pronto les agarró ganas de dormir pero se mantuvieron despiertos lo suficiente como para ver dos sombras descender frente a ellos.

Blues cerró sus alas y Chaud hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo crecieron sus alas?-preguntó sorprendido el castaño. Ambos vampiros lo miraron.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que yo recuerde, tu tenías unas alas mucho más pequeñas que las de Blues.-Chaud se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Es que, puedo hacer crecer mis alas dependiendo de las distancias que tenga que recorrer pero como a mi me gustan las alas pequeñas por ser más cómodas...

-¿Nos vamos? Tengo frío.-interrumpió Saito.

El albino sonrió suavemente y les indicaron por dónde ir, yendo a la cabeza. Blues abrió un ala y acercó al morocho a su cuerpo. Este se sonrojó con fuerza y desvió su rostro. Luego de un rato lo miró de reojo y volvió a sonrojarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó Django, con un mapa en las manos.

-Tiene que ser aquí.-respondió Otenko.-Supuestamente debemos estar en las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque Otoñal.

-¿Otoñal¿Por qué otoñal?

-No lo sé. Tampoco mucho nos importa así que, sigamos.

-Pero ¿por dónde, maestro?

El girasol le señaló una dirección con una de sus hojas.

-Por allí y no me contradigas.-agregó al ver a su aprendiz abrir la boca.

-Si maestro.-masculló entre dientes con un puchero el rubio mientras seguía a su mentor.

-Por ahí no es.-dijo una nueva voz.

Los dos se viraron y vieron a Sabata sobre una rama de un alto árbol, en cuclillas. El chico oscuro le sonrió al rubio que se sonrojó fuertemente y miró a otro lado.

-¿Y a vos quién te preguntó?-dijo enojado el girasol.

-Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano y sé que están yendo por el camino incorrecto.-explicó. Suspiró al ver la cara enojada del girasol.-Otenko, realmente sos un cabeza dura. ¿Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda un poco?

-Por el simple hecho de que no confío en vos.-respondió secamente el mensajero.-Vámonos, Django.

-Neeee... ¿Maestro?

-¡Qué!

-¿Y si le hacemos caso a Sabata por esta vez?

El girasol se dio media vuelta con una gran vena.

-NO.

-Si, maestro. ;;

El chico oscuro vio al rubio y a la planta desaparecer en el follaje. Hizo un ruido de desaprobación a la vez que sonreía.

-Tsk, Django no logró caer en mi trampa. Ese maldito de Otenko siempre tiene que intervenir.-sacó la punta de su lengua y se puso de pie.-Bueno, ya tendré mejor ocasión.-miró el relicario colgando de su cuello y desapareció en una nube violeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Desde cuándo está esta casa aquí en el bosque?-inquirió el castaño al ver la estructura por primera vez.

-Desde siempre. Hace trescientos años allá al norte estaba la ciudad principal, y por aquí estaban algunos pequeños campos, incluida esta casa, la nuestra y la de los condes.-explicó Blues.

-¿Match y Maddy?-dijo Saito y Chaud asintió.-¿Y esta casa¿De quién es?

-Nuestra, idiota.-respondió Lan. El morocho lo miró con rabia y una venita.

-¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?-al castaño le salió una venita pero no contestó.-Ju...

-¡Lan¡Saito!

Los jóvenes vieron a un gran felino correr hasta ellos. Maylu estampó a ambos contra el suelo con sus patas y lamió la cara de ambos con felicidad.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el castaño, con una leve sonrisa. La felina los miró con sus ojos marrones.

-Ah, es cierto.

Ella se alejó de los muchachos y brilló antes de convertirse en una humana pero con sus orejas y cola de gata. El morocho y el castaño se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin poder creerlo. La pelifuccia les sonrió con ternura antes de abrazarlos.

-¡Ha pasado el tiempo¡Todavía me acuerdo de ustedes y todas las macanas que se mandaban juntos!-los mellizos se sonrojaron.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que te conviertes en gato?-inquirió Saito nerviosamente.

-Porque yo soy su guardián. Yo los cuidaba cuando mis hermanos no podían, o sus padres no podían.-respondió. Tomó las manos de los chicos y los arrastró dentro de la casa.-¡Vamos, vamos!

Los vampiros miraron al trío entrar en las sombras del edificio. Pronto le siguieron, algo temerosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es increíble que no haya cambiado en nada.-dijo Lan, al mirar la sala de estar.

-¿Por qué no fue atacada o robada?-preguntó Saito, sentándose en uno de los sillones que levantó una nube de polvo cuando lo hizo y tosió un poco.

-Porque yo la protegía.-respondió Maylu.-Como Blues y Chaud habían sido sellados, yo me quedé aquí esperándolos a ustedes cuatro a que volvieran.-ella sonrió.-Pueden revisar toda la casa si quieren. Los libros, las hojas, las pinturas, las porcelanas todo está intacto. Yo he dedicado estos últimos trescientos años en cuidarlos.

Saito sonrió y una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Si ella había estado cuidando todo... Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a las escaleras. Las subió frenéticamente y comenzó a buscar su habitación, pasando por puertas que sabía a qué piezas pertenecían cada una pero ninguna en esos momentos le importaba.

Llegó a la puerta, y se colocó frente a ella. Estaba nervioso y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Tragó secamente y abrió la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lan tosió un poco cuando corrió las cortinas, que cubrían la ventana de su pieza, cuando liberaron una nube de polvo. El chico se sacudió el pelo y se quitó los restos antes de dirigirse a la ventana y abrirla. Salió al balcón y admiró el paisaje que este le brindaba.

El mismo cielo, los mismo árboles. Sólo, faltaba algo...

-Tal vez si buscas en tu armario, la encuentres.-la voz de Chaud lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

Lan sonrió y se sonrojó suavemente, dándose media vuelta para mirarlo. El vampiro estaba entre las sombras de la habitación pero se veía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Maylu dijo que había estado cuidando todo. ¿Por qué no te fijas?

Lan sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió a dicho mueble. Abrió las puertas y se encontró con lo que una vez habían sido sus ropas. No había olor a humedad y las prendas estaban intactas. Hurgó entre ellas y encontró lo que andaba buscando.

Sacó una bata bordó oscuro, bordada con los hilos de oro. La atrajo a su cuerpo y rostro, sintiendo un peculiar aroma en ella. Por fin lo pudo reconocer.

-Este aroma, es el tuyo¿verdad?-le preguntó al bicolor que sonrió en silencio.

-Si.

-Y aquel que sentí cuando me desmayé por primera vez en el bosque¿también era tuyo?

-Si.-Lan sonrió abiertamente y se dio la vuelta.-Quítate la ropa.

-¿Eh?

-Que te desnudes.-el castaño se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¡Qué estás diciendo¡Hace mucho frío!-Chaud rió suavemente.

-Haz lo que te digo.-los ojos del bicolor se tornaron rojos y brillantes. Una mueca seductora apareció en su rostro.-Amenos que quieras que lo haga yo mismo...

El castaño desvió su rostro rojo. Cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando a la habitación en completa oscuridad. Lan dejó la bata sobre el borde de la cama y comenzó a quitarse los abrigos.

Sabía que el vampiro no le sacaba los ojos de encima y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Sintió el frío intenso cuando se quedó en su camisa de mangas largas. Se quitó el calzado con sus pies y sus medias por igual. Por lo pronto su pantalón, quedando con la camisa que tapaba su regazo y su bandana azul con el emblema de Bass en ella.

-También quítate la bandana.-Lan desató el pañuelo y lo dejó caer al suelo.-Mmm... Por ahora te ves irresistible... –el castaño se volvió a sonrojar.-Por ahora... Termina¿Si?

Lan tragó secamente y, cerrando sus ojos, se quitó su ropa interior quedando con la camisa solamente, que era la única prenda que lo cubría. Chaud tomó la bata y la colocó sobre los hombros del castaño mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la prenda sobre él.

-Hace mucho, que no te veo de esta forma.-confesó el bicolor, paseando su índice por el pecho desnudo del chico que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Pues, yo tampoco te he visto desnudo. Y pasó bastante tiempo ya.-Chaud lo miró provocativamente y Lan se sonrojó otra vez.

-De haberlo dicho antes, te hubiera acompañado. Pero ya que insistes...

El bicolor le arrancó la camisa y le dejó solamente la bata que le sentaba muy bien al castaño. Este intentó cubrirse con ella pero el vampiro no lo dejaba.

-Recuéstate en la cama, que ya te acompaño.-le dijo, mientras le sacaba la punta de su lengua divertidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saito pasó las hojas de su diario con lentitud. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro al ver su manuscrito en perfecto estado. Revisó la última fecha y esta marcaba el veinte de diciembre de mil setecientos ochenta y ocho. Era el día en que él y Blues, en el pasado, había cumplido un año de estar juntos. Suspiró suavemente y sintió la textura del papel en sus manos.

-Tenías diecisiete en ése entonces.-la voz de Blues era suave y distante.

El morocho sonrió y siguió hojeando su diario. Encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Leyó unas lineas y se puso de un rojo furioso al instante. Oyó al albino reír con suavidad y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Hociqueó su cabello, con una sonrisa.

-Era impresionante cómo escribías, Saito. Tenías... como se diría ahora, alma de poeta.-abrió sus ojos violetas y miró los verdes del chico antes de besarlo.-Me hacías unas narraciones, poemas y versos que simplemente me derretía en tus brazos cada vez que me los leías a la medianoche.

El chico se sonrojó fuertemente y desvió su rostro.

-¿Y qué expresaba en ellos?-Blues le sonrió ampliamente, volviéndolo a besar.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Saito tardó unos momentos en comprenderlo pero al hacerlo, lo miró con algo de timidez.

-¿Sobre... nosotros?-dijo dubitativamente.

-Si, sobre nosotros. Absolutamente _todo._-respondió a la pregunta de Saito antes de que este lo hiciera.

-¿Incluso...?-el vampiro asintió.

-Aja... Como era un mundo nuevo para ti, simplemente te dejabas llevar en la literatura y no parabas hasta terminar. Aunque eso sólo te tomaba media hora... Pero lo que escribías era... tan, delicioso... –sus ojos se volvieron rojos en un instante y brillaron con tenuidad.

Saito lo miró con su rostro rojo y devolvió su atención a su diario a medio leer. Había notado que faltaban varias fechas antes de la última escritura del veinte de diciembre.

-¿Blues?

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué faltan fechas?-el albino abrió sus ojos.

-Porque, para ése entonces, los cazadores nos habían encontrado a mi y a mi hermano. Y tú y Lan no querían separarse de nosotros aunque les habíamos dicho que era peligroso, que podrían llegar a morir. No nos hicieron caso y los cuatro tuvimos que escaparnos del pueblo e ir a la ciudad a buscar refugio...

"-¡SUÉLTALO!-gritó el morocho golpeando a un cazador con un duro y grueso pedazo de madera en la espalda.-¡Él no te ha echo nada¡Déjalo en paz!

_-¡Apártate, mocoso!-gritó el hombre, y con una fuerte energía estampó al chico contra los muros._

_Los ojos de Blues se dilataron y una oleada de furia se apoderó de él. Frunció su ceño e hizo crecer sus garras. Golpeó a su enemigo con sus alas y lo dejó tirado en el suelo._

_El cazador se reincorporó dando un gemido. Sintió las manos del vampiro alrededor de su cuello apretando con tanta fuerza que creía que se quedaría sin aire en esos precisos momentos. El albino lo miró con rabia y siguió aplicando la presión en el cuello del cazador._

_Se relamió, disfrutando del momento. Hace mucho que no mataba a un humano de esa forma. Dio una especie de gemido y vio los ojos inyectados en sangre de su oponente y eso le produjo más placer todavía._

_-No debieron meterse con nuestro compañeros... –dijo el albino, señalando con su cabeza al aterrorizado Saito.-¿Acaso no sabían que los vampiros nos tornamos extremadamente agresivos cuando molestan a nuestro compañeros?_

_El hombre gimoteó antes de quedar flácido. Blues soltó el cuerpo que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se volvió a relamer los labios y miró a Saito._

_-Vete, no te gustará lo que haré ahora.-le ordenó._

_-Pero Blues..._

_-Hazlo. Yo sé lo qué te digo.-se arrodilló delante del cuerpo, y sonrió perversamente.-Reúnete con Chaud y Lan en la iglesia. Yo me encargaré de este enclenque... _

_El morocho se puso de pie y se acercó al albino antes de arrodillarse a su lado. Se ruborizó fuertemente y besó al vampiro antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo del callejón. Blues sonrió tiernamente y se volvió al hombre. Tronó sus nudillos y preparó sus garras para una mutilación completa."_

El morocho abrió sus ojos. Miró al vampiro y dijo con voz suave.

-No dejaste nada¿verdad?-Blues negó con su cabeza.

-Me tenían la paciencia colmada. Ya no los soportaba más. Ni yo, ni tu, ni mi hermano ni Lan. Todos estábamos hartos de ellos. Pero adónde íbamos, ellos estaban. Era casi imposible librarse de ellos.

-Aún no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué faltan fechas en mi diario¿Dónde están?

-A partir del veinte de diciembre, tuvimos que marcharnos completamente de tu casa. Te olvidaste de tu diario pero lo compensaste con algunas hojas que encontraste o compraste en los puestos. Pero, los cazadores las quemaron. Esos recuerdos escritos ya no los podrás recuperar más.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por el simple hecho de que fueron quemados, Saito. Tu hermano también escribía en un diario. Y también algunos de sus recuerdos fueron quemados. Él tampoco recordará aquellos que fueron destruidos.

-¿Cómo puedo recuperarlos?-inquirió desoladamente el morocho, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Blues sonrió.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Pero, sólo los recuerdos que están desde mi punto de vista o los que tengamos en común. En algunas ocasiones tuvimos que dejarlos completamente solos durante horas, por lo tanto, esos no te los puedo recuperar a menos de que ése recuerdo no haya sido borrado de la cabeza de Lan.

Saito abrazó su diario contra su pecho, llorando suavemente. El vampiro lo abrazó con fuerza y con sus alas cubrió a ambos. El morocho se dio vuelta y enterró su rostro en el pecho del albino, tomando sus ropas con fuerza. Blues acarició el suave cabello del chico, intentando calmarlo.

Sintió la presencia de los cazadores acercándose con rapidez a la casa.

Abrió sus ojos de repente y su cabello se erizó un poco. Comenzó a gruñir con suavidad y fue percibido por Saito.

-¿Qué-Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

El albino no le respondió.

-¡MAYLU!-gritó.

La pelifuccia apareció a los pocos minutos en la puerta junto con Lan y Chaud, que tenían sus cabellos revueltos. La chica se transformó en su forma felina al ver la cara de su hermano mayor y les dijo a los chicos humanos que se subieran a su lomo.

-¿Blues¿Adónde irán?-preguntó Saito, sin querer dejar a su amado. Lan tampoco quería hacerlo y no se separaba del pecho del bicolor.

-Les daremos la bienvenida a esos cazadores... –respondió el albino.

-Pasó mucho tiempo desde que nos divertíamos con ellos¿verdad hermano?-Blues asintió sin quitarle la vista de los ojos del morocho.

-No te preocupes. No nos pasará nada malo. Volveremos dentro de dos o tres horas a sus habitaciones. Maylu los llevará de regreso al hotel.

-¿Qué pasará con la casa?-preguntó Lan, subiéndose al lomo de la felina con ayuda de Chaud.

-La magia protectora de tu madre está siempre presente. No podrán tocar esta casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.-explicó el bicolor. El castaño se inclinó y lo besó profundamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Cuídate.-le susurró y el vampiro sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien.-le calmó.

Chaud ayudó a subir al morocho detrás de su hermano. Maylu miró a los vampiros y estos todavía no daban ninguna señal. Pasado cinco minutos, estos movieron sus alas y la felina salió por la ventana como un rayo, sorprendiendo a los mellizos.

Los vampiros, una vez que se hubieran asegurado de que ya se encontraban lejos, salieron de la casa y del campo protector para encontrarse con cuatro sombras delante de ellos. Blues sonrió y tronó sus nudillos. Uno de los cazadores se estremeció ante el sonido, con algunos recuerdos no muy placenteros acerca de ello.

-Pasó mucho tiempo.-dijo el bicolor haciendo crecer sus alas.-¿Todavía buscan más pelea?

-No vinimos a pelear con ustedes, jovencito.-dijo el líder.-Vinimos a liquidarlos de una vez por todas.

-Quisiera verlo... –amenazó el albino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡VAMOS DJANGO¡¡NO LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO!-exclamó histérico Otenko a un rubio jadeante detrás de él.

-¡En eso estoy maestro pero vas muy rápido!-le respondió.

-¡Oh no, oh no¡Demonios¡Estúpido Sabata¡Tenía que retrasarnos!-gruñó el girasol.-Ya no queda tiempo... Oh, Belleza Lunar¡Por favor ayúdanos!-rezó el mensajero.

-¡Maestro!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa si no llegamos?

-La historia para esos jóvenes se volverá a repetir una y otra vez hasta que puedan estar juntos sin que nadie los moleste. Y me temo, que si se vuelve a repetir, las posibilidades de que vuelvan a vivir son nulas.

Django sollozó un poco antes de secarse las lágrimas. Con expresión decidida, continuó a su mentor por el bosque Otoñal.


	15. Moony Love Chappy 14

Maylu corría a gran velocidad por la vegetación sin mirar atrás. Estaba preocupada por sus hermanos, si, pero en ésos momentos su prioridad eran los mellizos que están muy preocupados por sus compañeros. Saito cuidaba, al igual que Lan, de que su diario no se cayera de sus ropas y se perdiera en la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿May?-inquirió el castaño.

-¿Si?

-¿No podríamos regresar y traer a la fuerza a los chicos?-oyó a la felina y a su hermano reír suavemente.

-No, no puedo Lan. Ellos los están tratando de proteger de los cazadores. Si estos vuelven a dormir a mis hermanos, ustedes no tendrán futuro.

-¿A-A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Saito, atemorizado como su hermano ante la última frase dicha por la chica.

-Ustedes todavía no han recordado todo. Es necesario que lo hagan para comprender lo que pasará si no actúan bajo sus instintos. Estamos en una época donde podremos utilizar cualquier cosa para cambiar la historia.-explicó la felina, divisando el hotel con su aguda visión.-Y es necesario hacerlo.

Los mellizos no dijeron nada más durante el resto del viaje. Maylu llegó a la entrada del edificio, jadeando en cansancio. Se puso en posición y dio un gran brinco hacia un balcón en el tercer piso. Se acercó a la ventana y le indicó a los chicos que se bajaran de su lomo.

Arañó un poco el vidrio con sus dos patas delanteras, continuamente, hasta que se escucharon unas maldiciones. La felina rió suavemente ante ello y los chicos estaban desconcertados. Las cortinas se corrieron y vieron a Laika abrir la ventana de mal humor.

-¿Qué no tienes otra forma de llamarme?-dijo este, dejando pasar al trío en su habitación.

-Por ahora no, si es que estoy fuera del hotel.-respondió, convirtiéndose en humana de nuevo.-¿Papá?

-Está hablando con Yuichiro y Haruka.-dijo el coronel, cerrando la puerta y corriendo las cortinas.-Parece que estamos de suerte.-comentó con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su cama en la cual se desplomó por completo.

-Explícate.

-Parece que vendrán dos mensajeros del sol, y de Belleza Lunar.-respondió Laika, tapándose con las sábanas y bostezando.

-¿Belleza Lunar? ¿Quién es?-preguntó Saito.

-Es la diosa de la luna.-explicó Maylu.-Es una forma informal de llamarla. Tiene otros nombres pero por el momento no los recuerdo. ¿Quiénes son estos mensajeros, Lai?

-Hum... Uno es un cazador de vampiros y su mentor. El otro, creo que es uno de los subordinados de Belleza Lunar.-respondió somnolientamente el coronel, dando otro bostezo.-Ahora déjenme dormir, por favor... –rogó este, acurrucándose en las sábanas.

-Pero si uno es un cazador, ¿por qué habría de venir con su mentor?-dijo el castaño, no muy convencido.-¿No trataría de matarlos?-Maylu negó con la cabeza.

-No, porque hay un subordinado de Belleza Lunar. Estos dos reprocharán a estos cazadores que nos persiguen por su pequeño gran error.

-¿Qué error?-preguntó Saito. Ella rió.

-Eso es algo que no se los puedo decir ahora. Tendrán que esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blues terminó con el segundo de los cazadores al igual que su hermano. Los cuatro estaban desplomados sobre el suelo, inconscientes, pero vivos. Los vampiros se sonaron los huesos del cuello, la espalda y de sus piernas y brazos. Hacía mucho que no peleaban de tal manera.

-Creo que no tenemos nada más qué hacer.-dijo Chaud, dando un bostezo.

-Regresemos al hotel. Saito y Lan nos estarán esperando con ansias, tu sabes...

El bicolor sacó la punta de su lengua divertidamente, al tiempo que hacía crecer sus alas para elevarse en el cielo nocturno junto con su hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡OH RAYOS!-exclamó angustiado Otenko.-¡¡SIMPLEMENTE _SABÍA _QUE NO TENÍA QUE IR POR ACÁ!

-¿En-tonces... por qué... vinimos... por... acá?-preguntó enojado y jadeando Django por detrás.

-¡¡Por el simple hecho de que estamos en una prisa! ¡Arrrgg! ¡Si ésos dos mueren será por MI culpa exclusivamente! ¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan tonto!

Mientras el girasol hablaba solo, Django estudió su entorno. Miró las copas de los árboles, luego los troncos y por último el césped. Sintió una ligera brisa venir por una dirección en particular. Era fresca.

-Maestro...

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Estamos cerca, de un derrumbe.-su mentor lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡Es imposible saber si hay un derrumbe por acá!

-Bueno, en realidad, no sé si es un derrumbe, pero siento un fresco venir de allí.-señaló al sudoeste.-Tiene olor a humedad y varios materiales de construcción junto con el aroma de la madera podrida de años y años. Lo había percibido cuando entramos en el bosque pero en esta dirección es mucho más fuerte.

Otenko miró a su aprendiz, luego al cielo y por último al lugar indicado por el chico. Suspirando, se acercó al rubio.

-Más vale que estés en lo cierto, Django. Ya no podemos perder más tiempo. Pero, aún falta que los jóvenes se unan. Así que, tenemos _un _poco de tiempo todavía. Muéstrame el camino, Django.-ordenó el girasol. El rubio, con una amplia sonrisa, asintió.

-¡Si maestro!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, con esto bastará.-les dijo Maylu a los mellizos, luego de darle una infusión.-Deben comer algo ahora e irse a la cama después porque sino, la poción no surtirá efecto.-explicó, dejando de lado dos vasos.

-Ew... Era fea... –comentó el castaño, luego de terminarla.

-Nah, no estaba... _tan _mal... –dijo el morocho y su hermano lo miró con cara rara.

-Eres desastroso para mentir.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy _tan _malo!

-No, tienes razón.-Saito le sonrió confiadamente.-Eres pésimo.

El morocho gruñó bajo su aliento y miró a su hermano de forma maliciosa. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y la pelifuccia abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Haruka.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó la mujer, pasando.

-Sentados.-respondió Saito y ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Si, ya sé que _están_ sentados.-replicó la mujer, con una leve sonrisa.-Y me estaba refiriendo a otra cosa.

-Por ahora nos encontramos bien, estamos esperando a Blues y a Chaud.-explicó Lan. Miró la mesa ratona que de repente le pareció muy interesante, con un ligero rubor en su rostro al igual que su hermano.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Laika?

-Durmiendo.-dijo Maylu.-Estuvo trabajando muy duro estas semanas en tratar de encontrar a ese cazador de vampiros y su mentor pero no tuvo éxito por ahora. Se está dando un merecido descanso.

-¿Qué les diste?

-Una poción.

-¿_Qué _poción?

-Hum... Una para que recordaran... ¡Ellos me lo pidieron!-dijo defensivamente la chica ante la mirada no indecisa y dura de la mujer.

-¿Para qué quieren recordar?-preguntó la mujer.

-Porque queremos saber quiénes éramos.-respondió Lan mientras que Saito permaneció callado. Él nunca fue bueno para discutir con su madre, mucho menos era osado como Lan, por lo tanto, le dejaba las discusiones de esa índole a su hermano.-De no ser por ellos-comentó, refiriéndose a los vampiros.-tal vez nunca hubiésemos sabido de él.

-Tal vez porque no quería que corrieran ningún riesgo.-dijo la mujer, sentándose frente a ellos, en un sillón.-Por eso me opuse tan fuertemente a que viniéramos aquí. Pero tu padre insistía. No sólo por querer venir, sino también para hacerlos recordar pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento y tanto miedo...

Haruka permaneció en silencio un largo tiempo, observando una sustancia burbujeante en uno de los tantos tarros y botellas que Maylu guardaba para cada ocasión especial que se pudiese presentar. La mujer terminó suspirando y se puso de pie, acercándose a sus hijos. Se arrodilló frente a ellos y les entregó a cada uno una especie de relicario.

-Son los que Chaud y Blues tiene colgados todo el tiempo. Logré restaurarlos con ayuda de su padre y de Regal. Debo admitir que no fue sencillo, pero la cosa es que logramos restaurarlos.-ambos chicos tomaron uno y se quedaron mirando los collares.-¡Ábranlos!-exclamó entusiasta Haruka.

Lan y Saito tomaron los dijes y los abrieron, ahogando sus alientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Está completamente destruida. Prácticamente no ha quedado nada.-dijo Otenko, al ver la iglesia en donde previamente habían sido despertados los hermanos vampiro.

-Entremos, maestro. Estoy seguro que hay _algo_.

-Realmente me asustan tus instintos e intuiciones, Django.

El rubio sonrió tiernamente y se adentró de lo poco que quedaba del gran edificio. Paseando por los escombros, encontró una escalera que bajaba. Peldaño por peldaño siguió hasta el fondo, encontrándose con una gran cámara. Vio pasillos, túneles y encontró un ataúd. No uno, dos, ataúdes en una amplia cámara llena de escombros esparcidos. Había montículos de estos cerca de las paredes pero le llamaba la atención los ataúdes abiertos y _vacíos_.

-Maestro... –llamó el aprendiz y el girasol vino de inmediato. Dio un quejido al ver los ataúdes en el suelo y vacíos.

-Hum... Pueden ser de ellos. O puede que no. Hay muchas posibilidades en este caso. Oi, ¿Qué es eso?

Django se agachó junto con su mentor al ver una especie de cera, completamente dura y seca, sobre la superficie de la tapa. Esta caía hasta encontrarse con el suelo. Otenko la examinó con detenimiento pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-Parece ser cera o algo así.-dijo al fin.

-¿Para qué la usaron?

-No tengo idea pero, creo que tal vez había una marca sobre los ataúdes. Como un hechizo, un sortilegio, para dejar dormido a los vampiros hasta su juicio final o para simplemente matarlos mientras duermen. Usar sortilegios es muy común entre los cazadores de vampiros. Pero ahora, no sé qué tipo de hechizo se usaron en estos. Al estar derretido, me hace imposible identificarlo.

-Podríamos preguntar acerca de este lugar hace unos cuatrocientos o seiscientos años atrás. ¿Te parece?

-Es una muy buena idea pero carecemos del tiempo. En tal caso, podríamos ir a ése hotel que vimos desde lo lejos cuando llegamos acá a la iglesia. Y de paso, investigarlo. Siento unas presencias malignas dentro de él y no me gustan para nada. ¡Hora de irnos, Django!

-¡Pero maestro! ¿No sería bueno utilizar al talismán?-preguntó el rubio.

-No, todavía no es el momento de usarlo. El talismán nos ayudará contra los cazadores, para proteger a los jóvenes. Ese es su único propósito, al menos en esta misión. Aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos utilizar todo su potencial por carecer de experiencia ya que sólo los cazadores expertos, como tu padre, pueden usarlo. Yo soy inútil en ése aspecto.-al darse cuenta que había estado hablando mucho, se irguió y miró de reojo a su aprendiz.-¡Basta de charla! ¡Es hora de ir irnos de este lugar y encontrar a los jóvenes!

Otenko salió por dónde habían entrado posteriormente, seguido de Django a toda marcha. Al salir, la noche los recompensó con una suave brisa fresa y húmeda. El rubio sintió nuevamente las ganas de respirar. Estando ahí abajo con toda esa oscuridad, aromas enrarecidos y otras cosas que no querría saber, le habían dado nauseas y ganas de vomitar.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y vio el imponente hotel a pocos kilómetros de la iglesia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno de los cuatro cazadores gimió en dolor. Abrió sus ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de arrodillarse con dificultad sobre el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose de repente muy mareado. Oyó una risa delante de él, y vio a Sabata con sus ojos rojos y brillantes en la oscuridad. Parecía un demonio sin alas.

-¿Quién eres?-exigió el cazador, sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas. El chico oscuro se relamió los labios y sacó de su cinturón un arma muy parecida a la Gun del Sol de Django, pero esta era completamente oscura con una lente de color rojo intenso. Volvió a reír y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

-Tu y tú grupo cometió un gravísimo error hace trescientos años y lo está repitiendo otra vez.-explicó.-Mas no se dieron cuenta y ahora van tras esos pobres vampiros... Qué lástima que tu vida termine aquí, tan solitaria y triste... Jú, por eso nunca me gustó convertirme en un cazador.

La lente comenzó a concentrar su energía almacenada con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo al cazador de contraatacar. Recibió un potente haz de oscuridad, en forma de punzón alargado, en su pecho. Sabata se dejó llevar y comenzó a mover su mano delineando formas sin sentido en el cuerpo del hombre, que comenzaba a desangrarse con mucha rapidez, tiñendo la tierra de un rojo muy oscuro.

El chico oscuro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante el sufrimiento de su víctima que yacía en el suelo gimoteando dolorosamente. Sabata se relamió los labios y sacudió su cabeza haciendo que el relicario que colgaba de su cuello se moviera por igual.

-Esto es tan divertido. No puedo esperar para matar a tus otros compañeros.

-Estás loco... –le dijo con amargura y escupiendo sangre de su boca el cazador. Sabata rió.

-No estoy loco. Sólo sufro de ataques sicóticos.-le respondió con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar.-Ahora, voy a terminarte. Django se pondrá furioso por esto, pero es lo que más me gusta hacer. -Volvió a sacar su arma y apuntar al cazador en la cabeza.-Jú... alguien tendrá que limpiar el desorden que haré porque yo no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo...-sonrió perversamente y musitó.- Bye bye... (N/A: Cortesía de DarkMega XDDDD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas noches.-dijo Django, entrando en el hotel con Otenko que miraba a su alrededor el decorado de la recepción. Se acercó al empleado.-Me gustaría preguntarle unas cosas, si no le moleta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-contestó la mujer.

-Quisiera saber sobre este lugar hace unos... cuatrocientos y seiscientos años atrás.-la mujer sudó una gotita.

-Pues... No sé mucho. No soy de aquí. ¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo que hay unos huéspedes aquí que saben bastante de esta ciudad.-le dijo alegremente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué habitaciones son?

-Déjame ver... –tipió unas cosas en su computadora y revisó un listado.-Ciento dieciséis... diecisiete... dieciocho... diecinueve y veinte. Tercer piso.

-Gracias.

Otenko y Django comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor, cuando en las escaleras percibieron una presencia maligna. Ambos se viraron y vieron a Blues a mitad de camino. El rubio frunció su entrecejo, y el albino sudó gotitas.

-Un vampiro... –susurró. Sacó su arma y apuntó.-¡VOY A DESTRUIRTE!

Blues sudó más gotitas y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a subir a las corridas por los peldaños. Django se apresuró a seguirle el paso con su mentor detrás. El vampiro veía al cazador acercarse con tanta rapidez que no le sorprendía no llegar a salvo a la habitación de Saito.

-¡DENTENTE!

-¡¡JUSTO! ¡¡NI A PALOS, RUBIO OXIGENADO!-a Django le salió una venita.

-Ahora verás...

-¡¡¡DJAAAAAAANGOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Otenko, pero su aprendiz no le dio bolilla.

El segundo piso se abrió ante ellos. Pero aún así, no aminoraron la marcha. Blues comenzó a esquivar los ataques de la Gun del Sol del rubio, que estaba fallando porque no sabía apuntar cuando corría.

-¡Quédate quieto!-masculló entre dientes, volviendo a disparar y a fallar. Gruñó.

-¡¡DJANGO!-rugió el girasol.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡VOY A ACABAR CON ÉSE VAMPIRO AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

Llegaron al tercer piso. Blues comenzó a mirar las enumeraciones de las puertas de ambos lados.

-Ciento veinte, ciento veinte, ciento veinte. ¡¡CIENTO VEINTE!-gritó, deteniéndose.

Haciendo que Django se golpeara contra él y ambos terminaran en el suelo. El albino se quitó al cazador de encima y comenzó a golpear la puerta, frenético.

-¡¡SAAAAIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¡UN CAZADOR LOCO ME QUIERE MATAAAAAAR!

Otenko sudó una gotita, pero no dijo nada.

El rubio se levantó y apuntó con su arma. Blues sudó una gotita y se arrimó a la puerta, aterrorizado. Sonrió de lado y la puerta se abrió. El albino se cayó hacia atrás y un puño acertó en medio del rostro de Django.

Este cayó de espaldas en la alfombra. Se tomo su cara entre sus manos, mascullando maldiciones sin cesar. El morocho miraba con enojo al cazador. Luego, vio al vampiro escondido detrás de sus piernas, mirando al rubio con temor.

-Te lo mereces por idiota... –dijo una nueva voz en el pasillo.

-¡¿Sabata!-exclamó Otenko, dándose la vuelta.-¿¡Cómo llegaste tan rápido!

-Ya te dije que el camino que tomaste era el incorrecto. Por eso tardé menos en llegar... –le dijo sonriente, aunque era una mentira. Al girasol le salió una venita y gruñó.

-Hum... ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Saito, rompiendo con la tensión entre la planta y el chico oscuro.

-Soy Django, el chico solar. Un cazador de vampiros y otros espectros malignos.-respondió el rubio, sentándose en el suelo, con una sonrisa.-Aquél es mi mentor, el mensajero del Sol, Otenko. Y ése es Sabata, un subordinado de Belleza Lunar.

-¿¡CÓMO!-gritó Blues, saliendo de su escondite. No esperaba que trajeran a Sabata para ayudarlos.-¿¡Acaso no son los que nos iba a ayudar!-el chico solar lo miró.

-¿Debo suponer que eres Blues Blaze?-el vampiro asintió.-¿Y tú Saito Hikari?-el morocho asintió.-¡¡¡LLEEEEGAAAAAAMOOOOOOOSSSSS! ¡¡WOOHOOOOOO!-gritó de alegría el rubio, saltando por igual.

Otenko suspiró.

-Ya Django... Blues, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-En la habitación de Lan, supongo. Hemos tratado de no salir mucho por los cazadores que merodean los alrededores.-respondió el albino. El mensajero asintió.

-Bien, bien... No quiero que salgan del hotel bajo ninguna circunstancia, salvo si es de vida o muerte. Esos cazadores harán lo imposible para querer matarlos.-el albino tragó secamente.

-¿Otenko?

-¿Uh? ¿Quién eres?

Laika se acercó al grupo y estudió al chico solar y al oscuro, junto con el girasol. Sonrió suavemente y se colocó cerca de la planta.

-Soy Laika, aunque no espero que me recuerde.-el girasol lo miró detalladamente antes de caer en la cuenta.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! Eras el que siempre estaba con los jóvenes, hace trescientos años.-el coronel asintió.-Me sorprende que aún estés con ellos. ¿Los cazadores han atacado?-Laika asintió.

-Ya eliminé a uno de ellos.-dijo de lo más tranquilo Sabata, mirándose las uñas.

-Awww... yo quería... –dijo tristemente Blues.

-¡Sabata! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! ¡¡Te dije que no mataras a nadie!

-Estaba aburrido.-respondió este, con una sonrisa. Django suspiró.

-Blues, quédate con Saito en su pieza. Nosotros iremos a hablar con los demás. Quiero estar al tanto de todo.-dijo Otenko y el albino asintió, llevándose a Saito.-Bien Laika, trae a los padres de los chicos en la recepción. Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

-Si.

El coronel se retiró, dejando al trío solo. Sabata se arrodilló al lado del rubio y comenzó a jugar con unos mechones de su cabellera haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente. Los ojos del chico oscuro brillaron intensamente y su boca entre abierta mostraba sus ya preparados colmillos.

-¿Acaso no te has aburrido, Django?-el rubio se limitó a desviar su mirada.-Lo tomaré cómo un si... ¿Qué te parece si nos entretenemos un poco, hum?

-Sabata... –dijo amenazadoramente Otenko.-Puedo utilizar los poderes del Pile Drive en cualquier momento y saldrías más muerto que vivo. Y lo sabes bien.-el chico oscuro miró desafiadamente al mensajero.-Todavía estamos en esta misión y no puedes llevarte a Django...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_... por lo tanto quiero que te quedes lo más lejos posible de él hasta que terminemos, ¿Entendiste?_

_-Ju... No eres más que un parlanchín, Otenko. Si quiero tener a Django, lo haré en cualquier momento que quiera, siempre y cuando él también esté de acuerdo. Y como hasta el momento no he escuchado ningún rechazo, sólo estoy concediéndole lo que quiere..._

_-Pero Sabata, el maestro tiene razón en algo. Creo que sería mucho mejor si lo dejamos para cuando terminemos la misión. No tendríamos tantas tensiones... _–se escuchó a Sabata gruñir sonoramente.

-¿Por qué será que sucumbo tan fácilmente ante ti, Django?

_-¿Será por qué no te me resistes?_-Sabata rió.

-_Es muy posible. Pero Otenko, amigo... ¿Dónde dormirá mi pequeño cazador?_

_-Tomaré prestada una de las habitaciones, no hay problema alguno. Mientras que la recepcionista no se de cuenta... Tampoco los otros empleados, pero no será tan complicado. ¡Y tu no estarás en la misma habitación que Django!_

-Awwwww... Otenko, eres un aguafiestas. Igualmente estaré con él quieras o no. Me voy yendo, quiero jugar con los cazadores otra vez. Schiavo, precioso. (N/A: "Schiavo", adiós o chau en latín, me parece.)

Hubo un silencio y se oyó al girasol hablar.

-Más vale que no te vea con Sabata durmiendo en la misma cama porque estarás más que muerto.

-Pero maestro... Tampoco nos deja estar juntos, o sea, abrazarnos y besarnos...

-Yo no se los prohíbo. Sólo no me gusta que Sabata se vaya por las ramas. Saben que tienen una misión, pero no me hacen caso y él ya te hechizó dos veces para poder llevarte con él pero no tuvo éxito. Y también quiso engañarte, cuando estábamos en el bosque, tratando de llegar. Ya es tarde, Django. Quiero que descanses. Yo iré a hablar con la familia de los jóvenes.

-Si maestro.

Nuevamente el silencio. Saito y Blues apartaron sus oídos de la puerta y se miraron. Rieron por lo bajo, antes de dirigirse a la cama y acurrucarse el uno con el otro debajo de las sábanas. El morocho apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro y este besó su cabeza, haciéndolo reír.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?-inquirió.

-Por supuesto. Soy muy optimista.

-Me di cuenta.-bostezó.

Se acurrucó más al cuerpo del albino, y se preguntó con qué soñaría esta vez.


	16. Moony Love Chappy 16

Los restantes cazadores se reincorporaron nuevamente, con lentitud, sobre el suelo. Gimiendo en dolor miraron a su alrededor, divisando el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros, sin vida y completamente mutilado. Uno de ellos se tapó la boca y desvió su mirada. Tan sólo le daba repugnancia la vista... y el olor era insoportable.

-Por fin han despertado. Ya me aburría de esperar a que se dignaran a abrir los ojos... –dijo Sabata, sobre la rama de un árbol con sus ojos rojos y brillantes.

-¿Quién eres?-demandó el líder al tiempo que el demonio sin alas saltaba de la rama para caer en cuclillas en el césped.

El chico oscuro se relamió los labios. Sacó su arma y apuntó a uno de ellos, disparando. El hombre recibió el impacto en su estómago tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni a él ni a los demás de reaccionar. Sabata acercó el arma a su rostro y lamió la lente oscura con deleite, con sus ojos brillantes.

-Hace tanto que no me divertía de esta manera. Voy a disfrutar matándolos a todos ustedes.

El líder entornó sus ojos. Sus uñas crecieron deliberadamente, convirtiéndose en una especie de filosas armas. El resto se puso en posición, y comenzó una feroz batalla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saito escuchaba unos golpes en su ventana, pero estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de levantarse. Pensaba que estaba soñando. Los golpes se intensificaron un poco, y el morocho terminó por abrir sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que había vuelta al sueño de su pasado al notar el repentino cambio de habitación.

Una voz llamó su nombre desde la ventana, y con prisa se acercó a ella para encontrar a Blues en el balcón.

-¡Abre que tengo frío!-exclamó.

Saito rió y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar al joven. El albino comenzó a frotarse los brazos con rapidez, tratando de calentarse.

-Me habías dicho que te gustaba el frío. ¿Ahora de qué te quejas?-dijo este. El albino le sacó la lengua.-No hacía tanto frío... y eso que es bastante tarde.

-Si, bueno... pero no vine para decirte cómo está la noche.

-¿Ah no?

-No, vine para ver si querías salir un rato.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Saito, sorprendido.

-Si. Si no quieres venir, no hay problema.

-No, no... Está bien. Si para eso viniste desde tu casa... ¿Por qué no?

-Cámbiate. Te esperaré en el balcón.

El morocho le sacó la punta de su lengua divertidamente antes de decir otra cosa.

-Y, ¿Para qué la salida?-el albino le dedicó una mirada seductora.

-Para mostrarte más sobre mis cuadros... mrrr...

Saito se sonrojó fuertemente antes de darse media vuelta. Escuchó la ventana se abierta y una ráfaga de viento frió entró en la habitación. Se dirigió a su guardarropa y sacó algunas prendas abrigadas para ponerse.

Blues estaba sentado en el borde del balcón, admirando el cielo mientras esperaba. Sin darse cuenta, unas garras crecieron y arañaron el material de la barandilla. El albino se dio cuenta de su ansiedad y se controló con algo de dificultad. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de recuperar completo control sobre él.

-Ya estoy. ¿Vamos?-inquirió el morocho, acercándose a él quien sonrió.

-Fuiste algo rápido.-se puso de pie sobre la barandilla con un intrigante equilibrio.-Ne, yo bajaré y tu saltarás luego. No te preocupes, te atraparé.

-¿Desde esta altura?-dijo asombrado Saito, mirando hacia abajo.-Me da... miedo. Estamos muy alto.

-No te preocupes.

El albino se balanceó sobre la barandilla y dio un suave brinco.

-¡¡BLUES!-gritó asustado el morocho.

El susodicho aterrizó en la tierra de cuclillas sin el menor signo de algún daño físico o interno. Se irguió y extendió sus brazos, haciéndole saber a Saito que él seguía. Este negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es nada! ¡Es sólo un salto!

-Prefiero salir por la puerta principal.

-¿Y arriesgarte a que tus padres te descubran?

Saito hizo un puchero y se balanceó sobre la barandilla. Pero no aguantó mucho y se resbaló hacia delante, cayendo. Sintió unos fuertes brazos tomar su frágil cuerpo antes de que llegara al suelo. Se sonrojó con fuerza al sentir las manos de Blues sobre su cintura y cadera.

-¿Ves? No fue tan malo como esperabas.

-Supongo que no. ¿Adónde iremos?-inquirió.

-A un lugar, secreto. Es mi escondite, tu sabes. Nadie más lo conoce, excepto mis hermanos.

-¿Es lindo?-dijo, cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar. Blues tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor.

-Si. Es silencioso, oscuro, algo frío pero sobretodo muy acogedor. Realmente me gusta mucho.-le contestó con una sonrisa a la cual Saito respondió con otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabata dio un gemido suave, en satisfacción. Luego, una especie de ronroneo. ¡Se había divertido tanto! Veía los cuerpos mutilados del resto de los cazadores esparcidos por el suelo y el hedor de la sangre lo estimulaba a gran escala.

Se paseo sus manos ensangrentadas por su ya sucio y rojizo cabello a causa de la sangre. Volvió a gemir cuando lamió sus dedos, mientras miraba al líder agonizar, tendido en el suelo.

-Eres resistente pero no duraron mucho. Pensaba que podía seguir divirtiéndome con ustedes un rato más pero resultaron se unos aburridos totales. Mmm... Djaaangoooohh... –susurró, mientras se metía los dedos dentro de su boca y los lamía constantemente.

El líder hizo una mueca de asco ante eso, pero no dijo nada. Vio los cadáveres de sus subordinados a su alrededor y otra oleada de nauseas lo invadió de repente. El más cerca tenía su pecho completamente abierto. Sus pulmones habían estallado y sus costillas estaban dobladas de tal manera que parecían imitar a una atrapamoscas. La mandíbula inferior estaba destrozada, sus órganos esparcidos por doquier y estaba sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

Otro, que estaba más lejos, estaba mutilado completamente. Sabata se había encargado de cortar su cuerpo, cada parte de su cuerpo, y estaban amontonadas, salvo por la cabeza que estaba en la punta del montón como un adorno, no muy lejos del primer cuerpo.

El tercero y el cuarto era una mezcla de tortura con mutilación, y una especie de "obra de arte", como el primer cuerpo el cual Sabata había bautizado.

-Tan sólo de ver sus cuerpos allí tendidos, me excita... Y mucho.-se relamió los labios y mostró sus colmillos.-¿No lo sientes?

-Eres un demonio.

-Si, uno sin alas, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Je...

El líder brilló en un tono verdoso y desapareció, dejando atónito al chico oscuro. Sabata gimió en desaprobación y murmuró algo que se traducía como "Que aguafiestas es...", antes de pasarse nuevamente sus manos ensangrentadas por su cabello violeta.

Se acercó a los cuerpos y se colocó en el medio. Recitó un conjuro, y la sangre comenzó a moverse. Se filtraba del suelo y se elevaba sobre el chico oscuro con rapidez, formando una especie de nube o algo así. Los cuerpos se volvieron polvo al instante y Sabata se encargó de quemar las cenizas, y así, no quedó rastros de los cazadores.

Alzó su vista, con sus ojos rojos brillantes, hacia la nube. Dejó de recitar el hechizo y la sangre cayó por acción de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo, bañándolo en sangre. Gimió otra vez, sintiéndose excitado por el simple hecho de estar bañando en sangre. Lo único que no se manchó, y que cuidó que no se manchara, fue el relicario. Este brillaba suavemente sobre el chico oscuro que lo tomó entre sus garras.

-Djaaaaangoooo... Mmmmrrr...

Paseó sus manos por debajo de sus ropas, encontrando sus pezones erectos. Dio un quejido al sentirlos de esa forma que no resistió la tentación de recorrer su pecho con su mano izquierda y meterla dentro de sus pantalones.

-¡Ngh!-exclamó, arrodillándose en el suelo mientras se tocaba con frenesí.-¡Django!

Su velocidad aumentaba rápidamente hasta llegar a su máximo. Sabata estaba deleitándose con su propio cuerpo que no vio a una entidad salir de las sombras y colocarse pasivamente detrás a una distancia prudente.

El chico oscuro llegó a su clímax al poco tiempo y se desplomó boca arriba en el suelo. Sintiendo la sangre escurrirse entre su cuerpo y ropas, volvió a gemir para abrir sus ojos al sentir otra presencia cerca.

-Veo que nunca acatas lo que te ordeno.-Sabata sonrió y rió.

-¿Será porque soy un rebelde? Belleza, Django tan sólo me _puede._-se estremeció y retorció ante el placer.-No puedo resistirme a él. Simplemente no puedo.-oyó a la mujer reír con suavidad.

-Ya les falta poco. Trata de controlarte. No te restringiré nada, pero trata de estar al margen.-el chico oscuro asintió y vio a la mujer alejarse entre las sombras.

Con una amplia sonrisa se levantó y acomodó. Necesitaba un baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Django estornudó suavemente. Alguien estaba hablando de él. Sacudió su cabeza y se metió dentro de la bañera llena de agua caliente. Dio un suspiro de felicidad y una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-¡Que delicia!-exclamó, con un suave rubor en sus mejillas por el calor del agua.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con suavidad.

-¿Te acompaño?-dijo de repente Sabata, tirando sus ropas ensangrentadas al suelo.

La voz del chico oscuro sorprendió al rubio. Lo miró y se sonrojó con mucha fuerza, cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus piernas y brazos. El demonio sin alas sonrió ante el gesto, mientras se acercaba a la bañera. Django no sabía a dónde mirar al ver a Sabata meterse dentro del agua que se fue tiñendo de un tono rosado.

-Uhh... Se siente bien.-exclamó Sabata, colocando sus codos sobre los bordes de la bañera y revolviendo el agua con sus manos mientras miraba a Django, frente a él.

-Hum... Sabata...

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo es que entraste sin que el maestro te viera?-el chico oscuro rió.

-Digamos que Otenko tiene un sueño muy, muy pesado.-respondió Sabata, tratando de ver el cuerpo del rubio pero le era imposible.-¿Por qué tanta timidez?-el cazador se sonrojó más fuerte y desvió su mirada, sin responder.

-¿Dónde estuviste para estar tan cubierto de sangre?-preguntó, cambiando el tema de repente. El chico oscuro volvió a reír, reacomodándose en el agua para que esta lo tapara por completo a excepción de su cabeza.

-Estuve con los cazadores. Me divertí mucho.-respondió melosamente y entornando sus ahora brillantes y rojos ojos.-Hice... obras de arte.

Una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de Django, sabiendo a la perfección a qué se estaba refiriendo con eso. Vio el pie de Sabata colocarse debajo de su rostro y levantarlo para mirarlo directo a los ojos rojos de él. Tragó secamente al ver que el chico se movía para quedar sobre él. El rubio miró a su compañero que estaba casi recostado sobre su cuerpo pero no podía por tener las piernas y brazos contra su pecho.

-¿No me vas a dejar un lugarcito?-preguntó provocativamente.

Django desvió su mirada, como si estuviese pensado en ello. Sintió a Sabata abrirle sus piernas y tembló involuntariamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ouuu... Que dolor... –se quejó Otenko, cuando despertó de su inconsciencia. Sacudió su cabeza y miró a su alrededor.-¿Dónde está Sabata? Sé que me golpeó pero... ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido?

Flotó en el aire y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. No vio a Django y supuso que se estaría bañando, por lo que decidió no molestarlo. El chico se merecía un descanso por todo el viaje y trabajo hecho. El mensajero se acurrucó en la almohada y quedó profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wow... –dijo Saito, al ver el extenso lago abrirse ante él.

-Sabía que te gustaría.-respondió el albino, acercándose a la gran agua seguido de un atónito morocho que miraba a su alrededor.

Ambos siguieron una especie de camino y se encontraron cara a cara con las aguas del lago. Vio al albino sacarse su abrigo y tirarlo en el césped. Luego, comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco.

-¿Te gustaría meterte?-Saito se puso tan rojo que competía con una manzana.

-¿L-Los d-dos so-solos?-balbuceó. El albino asintió.-¿Desnudos?-inquirió en un susurro tímido.

-No, a menos que quieras después enfermarte y tener que decirle a tu madre qué estuviste haciendo para tener semejante resfriado.-respondió, dejando caer su chaleco y comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa.-Anda. No seas tímido.

-Lo soy.

-No te preocupes por eso. Sólo somos tu y yo. Nadie más.-lo trató de tranquilizar, soltándose el pelo de una manera provocativa.

-Justamente porque somos nosotros solos me preocupo.-comentó, comenzando a desabrochar su chaqueta. Oyó a Blues reír.

-Te dije que era para seguir mostrándote lo de mis cuadros. ¿Qué tanto problema te haces?-quedó completamente desnudo, salvo por su cabello que cubría alguna de sus partes.

Blues caminó hasta el borde del lago y miró la luna reflejada, al igual que las estrellas, sobre la superficie de las aguas. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. De su espalda salieron dos grandes alas de demonio que se estiraron a gusto propio antes de agitarse un poco.

-No sólo te traje para seguir mostrándote mis cuadros... –dijo Blues, mirando a un anonado Saito a medio vestir.-Sino, para contarte algo. Un secreto muy secreto.

-¿Qué secreto tan secreto?-el morocho sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero su yo pasado en ese entonces no tenía ni idea.

-Te daré una pista. Una pista muy, muy obvia, muy fácil. Soy, un cuadro. _Estoy _en un cuadro.

-­_"¿Se estará refiriendo a uno de los cuadros de Castel?"_-pensó para si mismo Saito, al tiempo que terminaba de quitarse la ropa y quedar sin nada sobre su cuerpo. Con su rostro completamente rojo, miró a Blues que lo esperaba ya dentro del lago.

-Ven, el agua está tibia.-le dijo, con el lago llegándole a la cintura.

El morocho se acercó con paso tambaleante al borde de las aguas, antes de meterse con cuidado en ellas. Sintió la calidez a su alrededor y suspiró contento. Le era raro darse un baño a altas horas de la noche, seguramente muy lejos de la ciudad. Pronto se percató de que Blues no estaba en su campo de visión. Miró a su alrededor pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-Debes cuidar tu retaguardia, tu sabes... Eres algo despistado como tu hermano, pero sé que tienes un sentido que te permite saber a qué distancia están las personas de ti. Incluso con los ojos cerrados... –le murmuró el albino a su oído, atrapando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Saito se puso nervioso al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos muy cerca. Le producía un cosquilleo en su estómago y sus piernas temblaban de emoción.

-L-Lo sé... Pero, cuando estoy cerca de ti este sentido parece desaparecer.-dijo medio en broma medio en serio, con una leve risa.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué será?-dijo traviesamente, recorriendo el pecho del chico con sus manos.-¿Acaso por alguna nueva experiencia que has probado hace poco? ¿Acaso una nueva sensación adquirida? ¿Algún nuevo _placer_, acaso?

Saito enmudeció al tiempo que se sonrojaba otra vez con fuerza. Las alas del albino se ciñeron sobre él, sumiéndolo en oscuridad. El morocho estiró sus brazos y tanteó dichas alas, provocando un suspiro placentero por parte de Blues.

-Son suaves.-dijo.

-Si. ¿Todavía no has adivinado?

-Uh-hu... Por ahora no se me ocurre nada.-que suave mentira, pero tenía que seguir con el tiempo de su yo pasado.-¿No me darías otra pista?

-¿Y qué recibiría a cambio de esa pista?-preguntó Blues, entornando sus ahora rojos y brillantes ojos, que captaron de inmediato la atención de Saito.

-Hum... No lo sé. ¿Qué querrías?-preguntó, curioso pero sin apartar su vista de los ojos del albino que tanto le llamaban la atención.

-Déjame pensar.-respondió dubitativamente.-¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente?

-Tus ojos se tornaron rojos. ¿Por qué?

-Si adivinas mi secreto te lo diré.

-Awww... Pero quiero saber.

-Sólo si adivinas. ¡Oh! Se me ocurrió algo que me gustaría.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Seguir mostrándote lo que pinto en mis cuadros.-el morocho enrojeció fuertemente.

-B-Bueno... Si tu quieres, yo no me opongo. Ahora, dime la siguiente pista.

-Está bien.-hizo girar al chico y lo abrazó contra su pecho, mientras lo atrapaba con sus fuertes brazos y sus alas se cerraron alrededor de ambos cuerpos.-Hum... ¿Qué podría decirte para que adivines?

-Lo único que me dijiste por ahora es que estás en un cuadro de Castel. Y Castel tiene muchos cuadros, al menos por lo que vi en su exposición. Creo que deberías especificar.

-¿Cuándo te dije que estaba en un cuadro de Juan Pablo Castel?-Saito se sorprendió al haber dicho eso.

-Oh... Creo que deduje algo rápido las cosas.

-Igualmente, si, estoy en uno de sus cuadros. Pero, ahora, ¿Qué cuadro, verdad? Soy, uno de los favoritos.

-¿Tal vez un vampiro de medianoche?-dijo con suavidad el morocho, aferrándose del pecho de su compañero a medida que se iba acercando al final del acertijo por más simple que fuese.

-Hum, Castel tiene esos favoritos, pero creo que tiene más favoritos.

-Pero de los otros ninguno tiene a una persona con un cabello tan largo como el tuyo. Además, creo que de todos sus cuadros sólo uno tiene el pelo blanco como tu. Y ése es el cuadro de vampiro de medianoche uno.

Oyó al albino reír con suavidad. Sintió sus manos pasear por su espalda y se sonrojó al tiempo que sonreía, cerrando sus ojos. Se estremeció al sentir que su compañero recorría sus glúteos y piernas con deleite.

-Aún me sigue impresionando tu pequeña cintura.-le comentó trazando la pequeña curva con sus manos.-Creo que es el único rasgo femenino que tienes.

-¿Acaso tengo complejo de mujer?-dijo indignado Saito.

-Yo nunca dije eso. Simplemente decía que era un rasgo de mujer.

-Para mi es lo mismo.

-Pero no lo es.-Blues suspiró.-Eres terco, ¿Lo sabías?

-Bueno, dicen que de tal palo tal astilla.-ambos rieron con suavidad.-Mi padre suele ser terco y... hum... Bluuuuesss...

-¿Hum?-dijo este, siguiendo con sus caricias entre las piernas del chico que se estremecía entre sus brazos.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Na-Nada...

El albino detuvo sus movimientos y tomó en brazos al chico antes de elevarse con sus alas sobre el lago y planear hasta la orilla. Recostó a Saito sobre el húmedo césped y se acomodó entre sus piernas. El morocho lo miró desconcertado y confuso.

-¿Blues? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Sólo mostrarte otra variante de mis cuadros.

El morocho se sonrojó. Se apoyó contra el árbol que tenía detrás, observando los movimientos del albino entre sus piernas. Se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Blues deambular por sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más.

-O-Oye... Bl-Blues...

-¿Hum?-respondió este, sin dejar de trabajar.

-No creo que... debamos... –el albino lo miró e hizo una sonrisa perversa antes de reír.

-Tonterías.-Saito bajó su rostro avergonzado.

Apretó el césped entre sus manos y se arqueó, dando un suave gemido al sentir le húmedo músculo del albino llegar a su miembro y sentirlo jugar un poco con él. Su rostro enrojeció fuertemente y ladeó su cabeza a un costado mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Blues.

-¡N-No! ¡Bl-Blues! ¡No...! ¡DEBEMOS!-exclamó al sentirse engullido por la boca de su compañero.

El chico se arqueó fuertemente entrelazando sus dedos en la melena del albino. Apretó sus ojos y dientes, sintiéndose llegar poco a poco. Su rostro hervía y estaba completamente rojo, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ahogó un grito al venirse dentro de la boca de Blues.

Jadeando, el morocho comenzó a normalizar su respiración, allí tendido sobre el frío césped del pequeño bosque. Sintió una lengua húmeda lamer su cuello y un mordisco que seguramente dejaría marca.

-Eres mío... –le susurró juguetonamente el albino en su oído.

-¿Blues?

-Dime.-Saito lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo.-Hum... ¿Acaso tienes frío?

-No... –respondió el morocho, besando al albino con timidez en sus labios.-Simplemente... quiero sentirte.

-¿Sentirme?-repitió Blues, abrazándolo por su cintura y recostándose sobre el menor.

-Ahá... Sentí, unos colmillos cuando me mordiste... ¿Acaso eres un vampiro? ¿Ése vampiro que Castel pintó hace algunos años en una de las islas de Grecia?-los ojos de Saito se encontraron con los de Blues y ninguno rompió dicho contacto visual.

-Parece que les contó sobre cómo nos conoció, ¿Verdad?-dijo el vampiro, jugando con los cabellos del morocho con sus garras.

-Si.-sintió uno de sus dedos recorrer las lines de su rostro y se dejó llevar por las caricias con un suave suspiro.-¿Acaso también eras tu cuando sentí esa energía en mi?-el albino lo miró desconcertado.-Si, cuando estaba mirando el cuadro sentí, una energía muy cálida que me rodeaba y se internaba en mi ser... Era una sensación muy fuerte...

-Ah, si... Ahora recuerdo. Es que, no me podía resistir... Eres delicioso, Saito... _Muy_ delicioso... –le dijo por lo bajo y sensualmente, mordiendo el otro lado de su cuello para dejar otra marca.

-No, detente. No quiero que vean las marcas...

-Que las vean, así sabrán que ya estás con alguien... –fue a su pecho y le dejó unas cuantas marcas esparcidas por él.-Creo que deberíamos irnos. Ya es muy tarde.-Saito hizo un sonido de desaprobación.-Mañana por la noche podemos venir otra vez.

-Estaría bueno.-sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la del vampiro que también sonrió.

-Eres muy tierno, Saito. Y muy dulce.-hizo una especie de ronroneo a la vez que se refregaba contra él haciendo reír al morocho.

-Ya, ya... Dijiste que era hora de irnos, por lo tanto, te sugiero que te levantes y te vistas.

-¿Para qué? Estar desnudo es una de las cosas que más me agrada... –le dijo con una mirada perversa en su rostro.

-Supongo que terminarás por acostumbrarme, ¿verdad?

-Espero poder hacerlo.-le contestó, levantándose de él y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Los dos chicos se vistieron con lentitud. Al terminar, Blues tomó a Saito en brazos y se elevó por los aires, en dirección a la casa del morocho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Uhhh..._

-_Shhh..._

_-L-Lo sientooooooohhhhh!_

_-Se nota que te gusta, hum..._

_-C-Cállate... _

Otenko entreabrió sus ojos y se estiró. Se los restregó con sus hojas y miró dentro de la habitación, no encontrando a su aprendiz durmiendo. Miró el reloj y este marcaba las doce y cuarto de la noche. ¿Y seguía en el baño?

-_¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhh!_

_-¡Que no grites! ¡Despertarás a Otenko!_

_-¡No es mi culpaaaaahh! ¡Ah! Saaabataaa..._

-¡¿SABATA?-gritó el girasol.

Hubo un silencio pero fue roto por una maldición por parte del chico oscuro.

-_Oh demonios... _

-¡¡LLEGO A ECONTRARTE DENTRO DEL BAÑO CON DJANGO Y NO TENDRÁS DECENDENCIA!

-_¡¡Uuuhuuu! ¡Que miedo! Ven por mí, si tanto parloteas._

-¡Sabata! ¡Sabes que no debes pelear con mi maestro!

_-Ne, tu cállate que hasta hace poco sólo gemías mi nombre._-Otenko lo oyó reír._-Te ves tan tierno sonrojado._

_-Cállate... ¡Ahhh! ¡Sabata!_

_-Preferiría que lo grites. Sería más, excitante..._

El girasol abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos que estaban dentro de la bañera, debajo de la ducha caliente teniendo una pequeña sesión entre ellos. Django se puso inmediatamente rojo y se trató de cubrir con el cuerpo del chico oscuro que lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

-Creo saber que te han educado para primero tocar y después entrar... –dijo Sabata con suavidad, moviendo su mano entre las piernas del rubio que cerró sus ojos, gimió y se arqueó con suavidad.

-Deja a Django ahora a menos que quieras que te fría con el Pile Drive otra vez.-Sabata sabía que no lo decía en broma.

-N-No, maestro... Deja que se quede conmigo... Por favor... –le rogó el rubio, abrazando al chico oscuro fuertemente con sus brazos.-Por favor.

-_Deja que se quede un poco con él. Han estado separados mucho tiempo y sólo quieren volver a sentirse._-dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Otenko, que suspiró.

-Bueno, tú ganas por esta vez, Django. Pero que no te quepa la menor duda, de cuando lo crea necesario, de hechar a Sabata por las malas.-les dijo, severamente.-Pero quiero que salgan los dos ahora del baño. Ya es muy tarde y me gustaría que Django durmiera lo que no pudo hacer durante el viaje hasta aquí. Por lo tanto, quiero que tu-dijo, señalando a Sabata que no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo del rubio.-, lo dejes en paz por esta noche y el día de mañana. ¿Entendido?

-Que aguafiestas eres Otenko...


	17. Moony Love Chappy 17

-¡Señor! ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó un cazador al ver a su líder entrar en la guarida muy mal herido. Este se desplomó en el suelo, sin decir palabra.-¿Señor?

-Hay... que, apurarnos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blues observaba a Serenade con mucho interés y ella por igual. Estuvieron así durante, fácilmente, dos horas y ninguno había dicho nada. Al vampiro le dieron prendas nuevas, que eran de la época, que le eran muy curiosas. Completamente negras. Su pantalón era de cuero y algo ajustado (cosa que le incomodaba un poco), una musculosa y unas botas muy buenas, según el gusto del albino.

-Hum... ¿No te aburres ahí adentro?-se dignó a preguntar. La navi negó con la cabeza.

-_No. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo no._

-¿Qué eres? Saito me dijo algo sobre eso-dijo señalando el Pet blanco y marrón.-, pero nada sobre ti.

-_Bueno... como hace poco que has despertado, supongo que será algo complicado de entender para ti._

-Es posible, pero aún así quiero saber.-se irguió de repente, y miró al durmiente morocho sobre la cama.

-_¿Sucede algo con Saito?_

El vampiro no contestó. No, no era con Saito. Había _algo _cerca de él que lo estaba molestando...

Blues se acercó a la cama y se trepó a ella, colocándose sobre el cuerpo del chico. Vio una tenue neblina violeta a su alrededor y supuso que sería de ése tal Sabata. Gruñendo, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lan.

-Dime.

-¿No... sientes temor?-preguntó Chaud, entre los brazos del castaño.

-¿Temor? ¿Por qué habría de sentir temor cuando estoy contigo?-le dijo, sonriendo. El bicolor entornó sus ojos rojos.

-Por... los cazadores. Quieren repetir la historia...

-¿Tienes miedo?-su compañero asintió y se acurrucó en sus brazos.-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, tu me lo has dicho muchas veces.

-Si, pero algunas veces no sabría decirte si realmente estarán bien las cosas... ¿eh?-con su aguda visión pudo percibir una especie de neblina violeta alrededor del castaño. Gruñó con fuerza y se levantó.-Ahora vengo.

Sin más, salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Uhg... –gimió el líder, abriendo sus grises ojos.-Algo mejor...

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nos... atacó... un demonio...

-¿Demonio? ¿Se refiere a los vampiros que buscamos?-él líder negó con la cabeza con algo de dificultad.

-No... Este era... mucho más fuerte que ellos... Era... un demonio sin alas... Tus compañeros murieron, pero él parecía estar extasiado con el terror que les irradiaba... Los mutiló por completo. Y él lo llamaba "una obra de arte"... –su subordinado se estremeció.-Si, lo sé. Está completamente loco... ¿Alguna noticia?-el joven cazador asintió.

-Uno de los vigías dice haber visto al Maestro Otenko y al joven chico solar, Django, entrar en donde los vampiros se están ocultando en estos momentos.

-¿Y qué hizo el chico solar? Imagino que los habrá acabado... –el cazador comenzó a sudar y a ponerse nervioso.

-N-No señor... No lo hizo.-tragó saliva al ver la cara de furia de su líder.-El vigía me dijo que luego de que el maestro Otenko entrara junto con su aprendiz, al poco tiempo, vio a los vampiros todavía dentro. Incluso estuvieron hablando, pero el maestro Otenko no acató ninguna orden de destruirlos señor.

-Pero ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¡Se supone que debemos acabarlos!-le dio un ataque de tos y comenzó a escupir sangre antes de calmarse.-Seguramente, hay algo que no sabemos, pero, me es extraño que el maestro Otenko no haya ordenado matarlos... –sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.-A menos que... ¡Claro! ¡Seguramente es parte de un engaño de esos vampiros! ¡Si! ¡Debe ser eso! No hay... de qué preocu... parnos...

El hombre quedó inconsciente y profundamente dormido. El joven cazador suspiró y lo tapó hasta los hombros. Se dirigió a la puerta y lo miró una última vez antes de salir y dejarlo solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Blues?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tu, ¿verdad?-el mayor asintió.-¿Una neblina violeta?

-Si. Y creo que es de Sabata.

Chaud golpeó la puerta suavemente y se escucho un "¡Adelante!". El bicolor abrió la puerta y encontró al joven cazador sobre su cama, tratando de atrapar unas burbujas que el chico oscuro iba haciendo con una mezcla de agua y jabón para luego meter un sorbete dentro y soplar, dejando que las burbujas salieran flotando por el aire. Otenko simplemente veía a su aprendiz disfrutar de uno de sus pocos tranquilos momentos al lado de Sabata, sobre una almohada.

-¡Blues, Chaud! ¿Qué se les ofrece?-preguntó alegremente el rubio, atrapando otra burbuja.

-¿Es por la neblina que vieron cerca de sus compañeros?-preguntó el chico oscuro volviendo a soplar otra tanda.

-¿Qué neblina?-inquirió el girasol.

-Es un hechizo.-respondió el chico oscuro, soplando nuevamente.-Es una medida de seguridad para que pueda saber cuándo ellos están en peligro y así pueda enterarme y poder avisarles.-volvió a soplar.-También nos servirá para cuando tengamos que esconderlos de los cazadores.

-¿Cómo un hechizo protector?-dijo el bicolor y Sabata asintió.

-Django también tiene uno.-dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó el rubio, mirándolo de reojo antes de atrapar otra burbuja con sus manos. El demonio sin alas sonrió.

-Es para evitar que otras criaturas nocturnas, como los Bok, Mummies y esos, te lastimen. Sabes que me pongo muy violento cuando te veo herido.-Django se sonrojó.

-Si, lo sé.

-Por lo tanto, no deben preocuparse. Y no, no se trasmitirá ningún sentimiento de ellos a mi.-respondió a la pregunta que Blues iba a hacerle por lo que calló de repente.-Ni de mi hacia ellos.-agregó al ver la cara del bicolor.

-Pero ¿Será suficiente?-dijo este, con su rostro bajo.

Sabata se detuvo y bajó el sorbete. Miró con sus ojos rojos y furiosos a Chaud. Los cabellos de Blues se erizaron y comenzó a gruñirle al chico oscuro en forma de advertencia. Django se asustó un poco al ver el talismán brillar en un tono rojizo.

-No me subestimes.-fue lo único que le dijo antes de que los dos vampiros se retiraran de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fue una velada interesante.-le dijo Saito a Blues, cuando este lo dejó en el balcón de su casa.-Me gustó mucho.-el vampiro sonrió.

-Me alegro de que así fuera. ¿Te parece si mañana hacemos lo mismo?-el morocho se sonrojó y alzó su rostro para ver al albino que estaba sobre el borde de la barandilla.

-Si, si no quedo muy cansado del día, supongo que si.-Blues sonrió y rió.

Saltó y atrapó al chico entre sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo. Saito enrojeció por completo y miró los ojos rojos del vampiro. La criatura se sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a abrirle el chaleco para luego hacerlo con su camisa. Recorrió el pecho desnudo de este y se inclinó para dejarle algunas marcas más.

-¡Te dije que no me marcaras más!-exclamó el chico por lo bajo pero el albino no le dio importancia.

Lo miró directo a los ojos antes de acercarse a su lóbulo. Bajó su boca un poco y le dispuso una gran marca, producto de haber hecho una gran succión en esa zona. Blues lo miró, y miró la marca. Estaba satisfecho con ella. Sonrió de lado y besó al chico en los labios antes de ponerse de pie.

-Te mataré si mis padres la ven.-le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre dicha marca.

-No me interesa que la vean. Simplemente, me interesa que _sepan _lo que significa.-lo miró de reojo con una mueca perversa.

-Y, ¿Qué significa?-Blues rió suavemente y se paró sobre la barandilla, mirando la luna en cuarto menguante.

-Que eres mío, mío y de nadie más.-se deleitó al ver la cara sonrojada de Saito.-Te veré mañana.-sin más, remontó vuelo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

El morocho se puso de pie y entró en su pieza, cerrando la ventana detrás de él. Corrió las cortinas y comenzó a desvestirse en la penumbra. Tiró su ropa al suelo, quedando desnudo en medio de su habitación. Tomó una bata oscura del suelo, de seda bordada con hilos de oro, y se la colocó. Se acercó a la puerta y la trabó con llave, antes de dirigirse a su cama.

Se trepó a ella y se arropó con las sábanas. Aún queriendo dormir, no podía ya que sus pensamientos deambulaban con lo último que le dijo Blues.

"Eres mío."

Entrecerró sus verdes ojos y observó el techo durante un largo rato.

-Y tú... ¿Eres mío?-preguntó a la oscuridad que no le respondió.-¿Eres completamente mío, como yo lo soy?-se llevó una mano al lugar que fue marcado y volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza.

Se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a tratar de interpretar sus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Era lujuria? Seguramente en parte. ¿Amor? Pero ¿con un hombre? El morocho se acurrucó un poco entre las sábanas. Si, era amor, con un hombre ¿y qué? A Blues parecía no importarle, ya que él mismo había dicho que le gustaban los hombres.

-_"Pero ¿Y a mi? ¿Realmente me atraen los hombres en general, o es sólo él? ¿No será que sólo juega conmigo? Castel nos dijo que los vampiros jugaban con sus presas antes de darles el golpe final y matarlas... ¿Yo seré uno de ellos?"_-sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo.-¡¡Lan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sabata, Sabata!-dijo Django, recostándose sobre el cuerpo del chico oscuro con una amplia sonrisa.-¡Neee! ¡Sabata!

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó este, jugando con los mechones del chico rubio.

-¿Vamos a pasear?-sugirió. El demonio sin alas le sonrió y miró a Otenko que le asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

-Si, vamos a caminar un rato. Supongo que ya debes de estar harto de estar encerrado.

-¡Si! ¡Estuve mucho tiempo en esta habitación y me aburro! ¡Ne! ¡Voy a cambiarme y nos iremos de inmediato!

El chico solar saltó de la cama y tomó unas ropas comunes, antes de dirigirse al baño. El chico oscuro se quitó su musculosa blanca y la lanzó al suelo antes de ponerse de pie.

-Cuídalo. Si algo le pasa, te frío con el Pile Drive.-le advirtió el girasol. Sabata rió, poniéndose unos pantalones de jean.

-Otenko, tu más que nadie debe saber muy bien que yo _siempre _cuido a Django. Lo quieras o no.-el girasol lo miró fijamente.

-Ya lo sé. Pero esos cazadores me dan miedo. Seguramente alguno de sus hombres ya deben de habernos visto entrar aquí y no hacer nada al respecto de los jóvenes vampiros.-el chico oscuro se puso una remera verde claro y tomó su bufanda violeta, colocándose alrededor de su cuello.

-Si esos cazadores se acercan más de la cuenta hacia Django, créeme que no vivirán para contarlo.-le respondió, con sus ojos rojos y tronando sus nudillos con sus garras listas.

-No armes escándalo en público. Sería impactante para Django y ninguno de los dos lo quiere así.-le replicó el mensajero, oyendo la puerta del baño abrirse.

El rubio salió con un jean azul oscuro y holgado. Tenía una remera negra y su bufanda roja estaba alrededor de su cuello como la de Sabata. Tomó del escritorio su cinturón, el cual contenía la Gun del Sol, y se lo puso en su cintura.

-¡Neee! ¡Ya estoy listo! ¿Nos vamos Sabata?

-A tus órdenes, precioso.-el chico oscuro también tomó su cinturón el cual contenía su Gun del Hell, y lo puso en su cintura, tapándola con su remera.

Tomó la mano del rubio y ambos salieron de la habitación, con Django despidiéndose de Otenko.

-Diviértanse.-la puerta se cerró y el girasol suspiró, bajando sus hojas.-Espero poder confiar en Sabata... La situación está muy delicada en estos momentos...

Se acercó a la ventana y vio los rayos del sol de las cuatro de la tarde entrar en la pieza. Suspiró otra vez, y regresó a la cama, para acurrucarse en una almohada y quedar profundamente dormido al instante.


	18. Moony Love Chappy 18

-¡Nee! ¡Sabata!-exclamó Django, moviendo el sorbete de su malteada con una sonrisa. El chico oscuro lo miró con ternura en sus ojos.

-Dime.

Django era el único capaz de sacar su lado amable de él. El resto le importaba poco y nada, pero con el pequeño rubio era diferente.

-¿Qué le hiciste a los cazadores?-inquirió muy curioso. Sabata sonrió.

-Ya te dije, hice obras de arte con ellos.-el rubio hizo un puchero.

-Ya lo sé pero quiero saber por qué.

-¿Y por qué no me lo preguntas en primera instancia?-dijo confundido. El chico solar se sonrojó.

-¿Se me olvidó?-Sabata rió otra vez.

-Estaba aburrido. Sabes que soy un chico muy activo y me pone nervioso no hacer nada.-respondió, bebiendo un largo sorbo de su malteada, dejándola por la mitad.-Mmm... Eres muy lindo... –le susurró, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y colocando su mentón sobre ellos.

Django se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, bebiendo un trago de su bebida. Se sobresaltó al sentir una de las piernas del chico oscuro rodear una de las suyas. El rubio enrojeció más pero le sonrió suavemente.

-Eres muy lindo... –repitió.

-T-Tu también, Sabata.-le dijo tímidamente, con una risilla.

El demonio sin alas extendió su brazo y acarició con ternura una de las mejillas del rubio con sus dedos. Django se relajó en la caricia y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo, a la vez que apretaba sus puños contra su pantalón, sintiendo las emociones de Sabata ser trasmitidas por el talismán en su pecho.

-¡Neeeeeee! ¡Sabata!-exclamó, abrazándose a sí mismo. El chico oscuro retiró su mano.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó suavemente.

-Te siento.-le respondió, con su miraba baja.-Aquí.-señaló su pecho con sus manos cruzadas.-Mi maestro me dijo que el talismán permitía la trasmisión de las emociones de uno a otro individuo. ¡Y siento todo lo que ahora sientes!-le dijo, emocionado.

Sabata sonrió.

-Te amo, Django.-el rubio se sonrojó con mucha fuerza ante la declaración pocas veces dicha por él.

-Yo también.-le respondió tímidamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sabata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ugh...

Saito se movió un poco, antes de abrir sus ojos. El sol de la tarde le dio de lleno en su rostro obligándolo a cerrar sus órbitas nuevamente y darse la vuelta. El morocho sintió unas manos acariciar su cuerpo, relajándose en el toque.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Blues suavemente sin dejar de mover sus manos por el cuerpo del menor que se sonrosó.

-Si... algo mareado...

El vampiro lo miró fijamente. Levantó el rostro del chico y lo besó suavemente antes de profundizar el beso. El morocho gimió por lo bajo, abrazando a su compañero fuertemente. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Saito y deslizó una mano dentro de sus pantalones, comenzando a tocarlo con suavidad.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Bluuuessss!-exclamó el menor con su rostro hirviendo.

El vampiro sonrió y marcó al chico debajo de la oreja derecha. Blues rompió la camisa del morocho y atacó sus pezones con su boca y su otra mano. Saito se estremeció y se arqueó, gimiendo con fuerza.

-¡De-Detente! ¡Po-Por favor, Blues!-le rogó.

El albino se detuvo, pero de alguna manera Saito podía percibir que su compañero estaba ansioso. El vampiro retiró sus manos del cuerpo del morocho y se sentó en su regazo, mirándolo a sus ojos esmeralda fijamente.

-Por favor, ya no puedo más... –le susurró entrecerrando sus ojos. Saito desvió su rostro y su mirada por igual.

-Yo tampoco pero, tengo miedo.-le respondió. Blues sonrió.

-Sabes que no tienes de qué preocuparte.-el vampiro se recostó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Se acomodó y comenzó a darle suaves besos al pecho de Saito, comenzando a bajar lentamente por su torso. Introdujo su lengua dentro del ombligo del morocho y lo sintió estremecerse. El menor apretó sus ojos y dientes, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-¡Bl-Blues!-susurró.

Apretó sus puños contra las fundas de las almohadas y se arqueó de la cama. Tragó secamente y comenzó a jadear al sentir a su compañero tomarlo en su boca. Dio un quejido y se volvió a arquear. El albino mantuvo sus caderas en su lugar, pegadas al colchón, mientras seguía trabajando.

El vampiro alzó su vista y vio la cara roja de su compañero. Estaba sudado y sentía su corazón later rápidamente. Se liberó al poco tiempo y Blues se limpió las comisuras de su boca con su muñeca, mirando al morocho recostado.

-Esperaré.-le susurró, y se recostó a su lado, atrapándolo entre sus brazos.-Pero no te prometo que me contendré...

Saito rió ante eso, y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose de repente muy cansado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabata miró el cielo. El sol se iba escondiendo para ir dando paso a la noche lentamente. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos al saber que habría luna nueva ese día. Sonrió de lado, mostrando su colmillo ligeramente. Se relamió los labios, ya sabiendo lo que iría a hacer.

-¡Neeeeeee! ¡Sabata!-llamó Django, desde una vidriera.

Los ojos del chico oscuro volvieron a hacer los mismo. Se acercó al chico y miró con él a través de la vidriera.

-¿¡No es lindo!-preguntó, señalando un peluche.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Ése de la izquierda!-Sabata entornó sus ojos, sin poder divisar el peluche.

-No lo veo.

-¡Arg!-Django tomó su rostro y lo puso cerca del suyo.-¡Ése!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo vi!

El chico oscuro pudo ver a lo que se estaba refiriendo el rubio. Vio allá a lo lejos, a la izquierda, lo que se parecía a un bok. El chico solar tomó a su compañero de la mano y ambos entraron al local. La puerta tocó unas campanillas al abrirse y cerrarse.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-inquirió una joven, acercándose a la pareja.

-¡Me gustaría aquél peluche! ¡Ese del bok!-la joven sonrió y se dirigió a la vidriera, tomando el objeto entre sus manos.

-Se los daré, con una condición.-ambos chicos la miraron sin comprender.-Quiero saber si conocen al Maestro Otenko.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Él es mi mentor!-respondió con una amplia sonrisa Django, señalándose a sí mismo.

-¿¡Eso quiere decir que tú eres Django, el chico solar!-la mujer estaba realmente feliz.

-Ahá. Y él es Sabata.

La joven gritó de pura alegría, haciendo que los dos chicos se abrazaran fuertemente, sudando una gotita. La chica se les acercó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿¡Es posible que lo pueda ver al maestro Otenko!

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-inquirió, ya molesto, Sabata.

-¡Soy sólo una fan girl del Maestro Otenko!-anunció. Le entregó el peluche bok a Django. Más bien, se lo colocó sobre la cabeza.-A cambio de este peluche, me gustaría que me trajeras al Maestro Otenko para conocerlo en persona.

-NO. -respondió instantáneamente el rubio.

-¡Entonces no tendrás el peluche!

-¡No importa!-reclamó Django, arrastrando a Sabata fuera del local.-¡Hay una casa cerca de aquí que venden al mismo bok! ¡Pero más lindo!

La mujer vio a los chicos salir de su tienda y sonrió perversamente.

-Ja. Que lastima. Ninguna de mis amigas les venderá nada porque todas ellas son fanas del Maestro Otenko como yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡Waaaaaaah! ¡¡Que lindo!-exclamó Django, abrazando su nuevo peluche bok, con sus mejillitas coloradas.

-Es una lastima que no conozcan al Maestro Otenko.-dijo la vendedora, suspirando.-Muchas gracias por su compra y que terminen bien su día.

Ambos chicos salieron de la tienda, felices y con sus manos entrelazadas una con otra. El rubio frotó su peluche contra su rostro, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Que lindo, que lindo, que lindo, que lindo!-repetía constantemente.

Sabata sudó una gotita. Miró hacia el cielo otra vez, y los rayos del sol ya casi ni se veían. La noche estaba tomando terreno muy rápidamente. El chico oscuro frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo unas presencias conocidas merodear cerca de ellos. Pero decidió no mostrar interés, por si acaso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blues estaba dentro de la bañera, que estaba llena de agua caliente. Dio una especie de ronroneo, sumergiéndose hasta la mitad de su rostro, sacando sus rodillas fuera del agua. Abrió sus ojos al oír la puerta abrirse suavemente.

-Hum... ¿Blues?

-¿Huuuum?-Saito se sobresaltó.

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

El albino lo miró pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente volvió su vista al frente y siguió sin hacer nada.

-¿Te... importaría si me baño contigo?-preguntó tímidamente el morocho.

-Claro que no.-respondió con tanta rapidez que tragó agua cuando abrió su boca.

Tosió un poco antes de reincorporarse. Le sonrió a su compañero, indicándole que no había ningún problema con él. El morocho le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a desvestirse entre el vapor de agua que había en la habitación. Blues lo espiaba mirándolo de reojo, mientras esperaba dentro del agua. Entornó sus ojos al verlo acercarse con sus manos sobre su regazo, una vez sin ropas.

El vampiro corrió sus piernas dejándole un lugar al morocho que entró, acomodándose suavemente. Le sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza.

-¿Te he dicho lo lindo que te ves sonrojado?-Saito asintió.

-Unas cuantas veces ya, pero no me canso de escucharlo.

-Eres hermoso... –le murmuró el albino, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Tu lo eres más.

-Claro que lo soy.-dijo arrogantemente.-Después de todo, soy un mensajero de la luna.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-dijo el morocho mirándolo. Blues rió con suavidad.

-Nosotros, los mensajeros, solemos distinguirnos de los demás seres inmortales, como Sabata, gracias a nuestro cabello blanco que es por tener la blanca pureza de la luna. También por ser extremadamente escasos. No sueles encontrar a dos mensajeros en una misma zona, amenos que sean familiares, como Chaud y yo. Eso sería lo básico.

-¿Y tu arrogancia sobre ser hermoso y saberlo a la perfección?

Blues volvió a reír con suavidad. Se hundió en el agua y volvió a salir con su cabellera completamente húmeda. Se corrió algunos mechones de su cara y miró fijamente al morocho.

-Porque nosotros somos una representación de la infinita belleza de la diosa lunar. No somos completamente hermosos como ella, pero nos asemejamos mucho, mucho a la diosa lunar. Por esa razón ningún mortal es capaz de resistirse a nosotros.-terminó esta última frase con tanta picardía que hizo reír y sonrojar a Saito.

-Ya veo.

-Ahhhh... Lastima que Sabata está celoso de nosotros.-dijo al aire, riendo para si.-Admito que es un chico atractivo, que logró tener el corazón de ese cazador, pero aún siendo el mayor subordinado de Belleza Lunar no se compara con nosotros. Me da pena.

-Blues, te sugiero que guardes esos pensamientos para vos solo.-intervino el morocho, entrelazando tímidamente sus piernas con las del albino.-Por lo poco que he visto y oído de Django y Otenko, Sabata es muy arrogante como vos y Chaud. Tiene un ego muy grande y creo que no se aguantaría una cuota como la que acabas de decir.

-Ya lo sé. Lo sé muuuuuy bien, Saito.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo es eso?-preguntó provocativamente, deslizando su pie derecho entre las piernas del vampiro que dio un suave gemido al sentir a su compañero estimularlo suavemente.

-Sabata, mi hermano y yo solíamos trabajar juntos bajo las órdenes de Belleza Lunar. Admito que antes de que conociera a Django, el pobre demonio estaba loco por mi.

-¿Cómo es eso?-la voz de Saito mostraba enojo y celos, haciendo que el vampiro riera.

-¿Andamos celosos?

-No. Sólo... quiero saber.-acá se afirmaba lo que Lan decía sobre ser un pésimo mentiroso.

-Lo que oíste, estaba loco por mi.

-_"No lo estaba."_

El morocho se sobresaltó y Blues gruñó sonoramente.

-¿Ni siquiera me dejarás estar a solas con él?

-_"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si vos me hacías exactamente lo mismo con mis anteriores presas?"_

-Oh cállate...

-_"Sólo si te retractas a seguir diciendo que estaba loco por vos."_

_-_No lo haré, porque es la verdad.-entrecerró sus ojos y lo amenazó.-Sigue discutiendo conmigo y le diré a Django.

Hubo un silencio muy largo entre los tres antes de que Sabata volviera a hablar.

-"Simplemente te odio."


	19. Moony Love Chappy 19

-¡Neeeeeee¡Sabata, vamos!-exclamó Django, con su peluche entre sus brazos, mientras se dirigía al hotel.

-Ya voy, ya voy... ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Otenko y los demás no se irán a ninguna parte. ¿Django?-el chico oscuro preguntó al ver al rubio detenerse de repente. Lo vio temblar ligeramente y darse la vuelta con temor en sus ojos y rostro.

-Es que... estuve sintiendo unas presencias cerca de nosotros, cuando estábamos en la ciudad y todavía las sigo sintiendo, como si nos siguieran... Tengo miedo, Sabata.-confesó, apretando el peluche con sus brazos.

Los ojos del chico oscuro brillaron tenuemente en rojo, mientras se acercaba al joven cazador. Lo abrazó con fuerza, besando con ternura su cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí, y no dejaré que nada te pase.-sintió a Django sonreír en su cuello.-Y si algo te pasa, ten por seguro que no vivirán para contarlo.-agregó sombriamente, con sus garras atrapando la espalda del rubio que sonrió mucho más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uuuhhhh... –exclamó Saito al salir del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.-Me siento mejor ahora.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Blues salió poco después con una toalla sobre su melena plateada intentando secársela. Batió sus alas y estas esparcieron agua por doquier. Algunas golpearon la espalda del morocho que se dio media vuelta.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó divertidamente el vampiro, volviendo a agitar sus alas para salpicar agua.

-¡Eso!-el albino lo repitió de nuevo.-¡Bluuuuessss!

El nombrado rió con suavidad dirigiéndose a la cama pero cambió de parecer y se dirigió a la ventana. Mientras veía el paisaje, enrollaba su extenso cabello entre sus manos para luego secarlo con la toalla.

-Hay luna nueva.-dijo de repente. Saito ya se había vestido para ese entonces.

-¿De verdad?-inquirió, colocándose al lado del vampiro.

-Si. Además, tampoco hoy hay estrellas.

-Ohhh... Suelo observar el cielo cuando estoy muy aburrido y no puedo dormir.

Blues apretó con sus puños la toalla al sentir una sensación muy conocida para él dentro de su cuerpo. No había completamente luna nueva pero en un par de horas si. Era la una menos cuarto de la mañana y ambos chicos seguían despiertos sin la más mínima cantidad de sueño en ellos.

-Me siento raro.-dijo Saito, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del albino.

-¿Más de lo que sos?-el albino recibió un suave golpe por parte del morocho.

-No me refiero a eso.-respondió, algo enojado.-Siento... no sé. Algo.

-¿Algo¿Qué algo sientes?-se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la ventana. Saito suspiró.

-Qué sé yo. Siento como si algún acontecimiento realmente importante va a suceder... pero, no sé... es sólo una sensación...

Los ojos de Blues se tornaron rojos. Abrazó a su compañero por la cintura, descansando su cabeza sobre la de él. Abrió y estiró sus alas antes de atrapar al morocho entre ellas, sumiéndolo en oscuridad total.

-Pues, tienes razón.-le susurró.

-¿Ah si?-Saito se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias que sentía en su cuello.

-Si cierras tus ojos, te mostraré por qué.

-¿Acaso no será otro de mis recuerdos?-el vampiro sonrió y rió.

-Si, es uno de ellos. Lo tienes escrito en tu diario.-el morocho dio un gemido de desaprobación.

-Lo leeré después.-Blues volvió a reír.

-Cierra tus ojos.-Saito dejó caer sus párpados suavemente, sintiendo un embriagador perfume a su alrededor.

-Blueess...

-¿Hum?-el morocho entreabrió ligeramente sus verdes ojos.

-Te amo.-le susurró, antes de volver a cerrarlos. El vampiro lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo también te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-H-Hola Chaud.-saludó tímidamente Lan al joven vampiro que entró en su habitación antigua. Las cortinas tapaban las ventanas y el cuarto estaba sumido en penumbras salvo por los candelabro que emitían una tenue luz por sus pequeñas llamas.-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.-respondió este, acercándose al castaño y dándole un corto beso haciendo que este se sonrojara suavemente.-Blues me dijo que querías que venga.

-Hum... Si... –respondió tímidamente, desviando su mirada.-Blues también vino¿verdad?-Chaud asintió, rodeando la cintura de su compañero y hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos.-Más le valía.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó curioso, comenzando a besar la suave piel del joven que se estremeció.

-Saito tiene algo que decirle, y es muy importante para él.-Lan suspiró con su rostro hirviendo en sensaciones.

-Lo sé. Ahora, qué tenés para decirme a mí, que es tan urgente.

El castaño se volvió a sonrojar fuertemente. Balbuceó un poco pero no formó ninguna frase con ello. Simplemente besó al bicolor unas cuantas veces antes de poder formularse el argumento.

-Es que... hum... yo quiero... quiero...

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti.-respondió rápidamente y al procesar lo que dijo enrojeció más de lo que estaba, avergonzado, y desvió su rostro.

Chaud rió suavemente ante eso y lo besó nuevamente. Dirigió a ambos hasta la cama y recostó a Lan sobre ella antes de hacerlo sobre su cuerpo.

-Yo también te quiero. Y de la forma más íntima que puedas imaginar.

Lan se estremeció, ante el susurro del joven vampiro, y sonrió con suavidad, abrazándolo por el cuello para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Lo besó con suavidad gimiendo cuando el vampiro introdujo una mano debajo de sus prendas para alcanzar sus pezones.

-¿Estás seguro? No haré nada que no quieras hacer.-le preguntó Chaud, mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa blanca.

-Si, estoy seguro.-le respondió tímidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Quiero esto, de verdad. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

El vampiro sonrió y lo besó nuevamente, antes de rasgar su camisa con sus garras en una forma agresiva y desesperada. Quitó los jirones del cuerpo del castaño y recorrió su pecho con sus manos, deleitándose con la tersidad de su piel.

Sonriendo para si, Chaud se inclinó y paseó su lengua por el torso de su compañero sintiéndolo arquearse y estremecer. Un suave gemido salió de su garganta cuando atacó sus pezones mientras recorría con sus garras los lados del chico hasta llegar a su pantalón el cual desgarró poco a poco con sus garras hasta despojarlo de él.

Le quitó sus zapatos y le quitó todo vestigio de ropa que obstruyera su cuerpo para dejarlo completamente desnudo sobre la cama. Lan se sonrojó más, si actualmente era posible, al sentirse observado por su compañero.

Chaud recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, memorizándose cada detalle de él.

-Eres hermoso.-le susurró, mientras se quitaba sus ropas. Lan sonrió tímidamente.

Ayudó a su compañero a quitarse sus prendas y dejarlo desnudo sobre él. El castaño se recostó nuevamente en la cama y se estremeció al sentirse tan expuesto ante el joven vampiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó advirtiendo el nerviosismo de su amado.

-Me siento... muy expuesto...

-¿Sólo eso? No deberías. Después de todo, es lo que queremos. Ya lo disfrutarás. Y créeme que lo harás.

El vampiro rió con suavidad al ver al chico desviar su mirada, algo avergonzado. Se sentó sobre su regazo y recorrió con suavidad sus piernas viéndolo arquearse ligeramente, apretando las sábanas con fuerza.

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes?-Lan asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior al percibir las manos de Chaud entre sus piernas, comenzando a estimularlo.-Se pondrá mejor a la brevedad...

El castaño dio un quejido y se arqueó notoriamente sobre la cama. El vampiro se acomodó entre las piernas de su compañero y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Lamió con lentitud el miembro del joven chico que hizo una exclamación de asombro ante las eléctricas sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo inexperto.

-¡Qué haces!-preguntó casi sin aliento observando los movimientos de Chaud en sus zonas más íntimas.-¡Chaud!-exclamó.

El vampiro hizo caso omiso ante la anterior pregunta y prosiguió con su trabajo. Paseó su lengua sobre la punta del miembro de Lan que gritó, pese a sus esfuerzos de no hacerlo, y se arqueó fuertemente. Enredó sus dedos en la cabellera de su amado y tironeó de sus cabellos con vigorosidad.

Sentía al bicolor meterlo en su boca, comenzando una succión suave que fue aumentando poco a poco.

-Oh dios... Oh por dios... –exclamó Lan, tratando de registrar cada golpe de sensaciones que recibía por el estímulo de Chaud.-No te detengas...

-_"Se siente bien¿Verdad?"_-le preguntó el bicolor mentalmente a su compañero.

-Si, si... ¿Por qué se siente tan bien, Chaud¡Ahhhh! N-No es algo que-que normalmente uno ha-haría todos los días... –se arqueó nuevamente, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su estómago.-Chaud... –susurró.

-_"Porque es placer. Es una emoción muy peculiar y curiosa al mismo tiempo. No de todas las formas uno puede conseguir _este _placer."_-el joven vampiro sentía a su compañero llegar a su clímax.

-¡Sigue, sigue!-le ordenó, aunque no haya sonado como una orden total. Estaba llegando a algo, no sabía a qué, pero lo sentía venir.

-_"¿Alguna vez te has dado este placer?"_-Lan negó vigorosamente, gimiendo.-_"¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad por explorar tu propio cuerpo? Llegar a ver lo que puede llegar a sentir si uno toca ciertas partes específicas... "_

-N-No... N-nunca... S-Si me ha da-dado curiosidad pero... ¡AH¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Movió su cabeza lado a lado y se vino con fuerza en la boca de Chaud dando un grito. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse poco después, y con pesadez se recostó sobre la cama jadeando con intensidad.

El bicolor se levantó de entre las piernas del chico, con hilos blancos escurriéndose de las comisuras de su boca. Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, el bicolor se trepó al cuerpo del castaño que abrió sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó una vez que recuperó su aliento.

-Un punto culmine, un clímax... Un punto en donde sientes el mayor placer que puedas imaginarte.-le respondió besando su cuello con ternura.-¿Realmente nunca has explorado tu cuerpo con tus propias manos?

-Sólo una vez... –admitió.-Pero, me sentía un poco extraño por lo que dejé de hacerlo.

-¿Y no te gustó?-Lan abrió su boca pero la cerró, pensando en lo que iba a decir.

-Si... Quiero decir, no... Es decir... En realidad, no sé lo qué sentí... Pero, me era muy extraño y me asusté un poco... ¿Qué haces?-le preguntó a Chaud que estaba ensalivando tres dedos de su mano derecha.

-Ya lo verás. Ahora, quiero que te relajes todo lo que puedas, y al menor indicio de dolor, sólo dímelo.

-Bien.

-Recuéstate, abre tus piernas y ten en cuenta lo que te dije recién.-Lan asintió con suavidad.

El joven vampiro acercó sus dedos a la entrada del castaño y tanteó un poco antes de introducir el primer dígito en ella. El otro chico hizo una mueca, pero no de dolor, no dolía, simplemente le resultaba incómodo. Pero ahora¿por qué lo estaba haciendo?

-Uuuhhh... –gimió al sentir otro dígito entrar en él. Los dedos se abrieron y se cerraron varias veces antes de frotar sus paredes internas.-¡AAAH!-exclamó repentinamente.-¡Qué, qué---?

-Tranquilo.-respondió Chaud, volviendo a masajear el área y ver a su compañero arquearse y gemir fuertemente.

-¡Qué demonios es!-preguntó rápidamente, volviendo a gemir.

-Un bulto lleno de nervios, de nervios que si se los estimula de la forma adecuada, puede resultar en una explosión de placer.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!-acotó el castaño.-¡No pares!

-Pronto se pondrá mejor.

¿Mejor todavía¿Cuán mejor que eso podría ponerse, se preguntó Lan. Realmente estaba perdido en esas extrañas pero adictivas sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo. ¿Cuán mejor? Volvió a preguntarse.

-Oye... –exclamó algo enojado cuando Chaud retiró sus dedos. Rió con suavidad.

-Ya te dije que esperaras. Ahora, si sientes dolor, dímelo y me detendré.-el castaño asintió, tomando fuertemente entre sus puños las sábanas.

-Lo haré.

El bicolor levantó las piernas y un poco la cadera de su compañero. Colocó sus miembros inferiores sobre sus hombros y comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo del castaño con suavidad. Quedó completamente en él y vio la cara de incredulidad de este cuando lo sintió dentro.

-Oh dios... –susurró.

-Te dije que se pondría mejor...

Se recostó sobre el cuerpo del castaño y empezó a embestir en él a un ritmo moderado. Lan abrazó con fuerza a Chaud, gimiendo en su oído. ¡Lo que sentía! No podía creerlo, simplemente, no podía. ¡Todo parecía tan irreal¡Como un sueño, una fantasía! Y no quería despertar...

-¡Ah!-exclamó de repente, al sentir ese mismo lugar se rozado por el miembro de su compañero.

-S-Sólo relájate... Y déjate llevar.

Chaud empezó a ir más rápido y a embestir más fuerte. Por su parte, el castaño empezó a gemir y jadear más fuerte, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del joven vampiro y contrayendo sus paredes internas alrededor de él. Esto provocó que el bicolor diera un quejido y mordiera a Lan en el cuello. El menor volvió a repetir la acción y encontró que al vampiro le agradaba bastante.

Lan sintió nuevamente esa presión en su estómago, o mejor dicho, por debajo de su estómago. Apretó sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Chaud cuando sintió que lo estimulaba con una de sus manos. Su miembro rozaba contra ambos cuerpos e iba dejando pequeños trazos de presemen sobre ellos a medida que se iba acercando.

-¡Chaud!-exclamó, dejando su cuello expuesto.-¡E-Estoy llegando!

-Lo sé, lo sé.-le respondió el otro, embistiendo más fuerte, rozando continuamente el bulto del castaño que no dejaba de gemir.

-¡Un poco más¡Ya casi...!-dijo sin aliento.

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Lan gritó fuertemente, clavando sus uñas nuevamente en la espalda de Chaud y este ahogó su grito mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando las sábanas con violencia. El castaño sintió un líquido en su interior llenarlo, pero no le importó. Simplemente sabía que lo que había hecho el bicolor le había gustado, y mucho.

-Eso... Eso... Oh dios... –volvió a repetir Lan la misma frase que anteriormente había dicho.-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?-Chaud lo miró asombrado.

-¿De nuevo¿No te sientes cansado?

-Un poco...

-¿No quieres descansar algo?

-No. Quiero volver a sentirte dentro de mi Chaud... –le susurró, besándolo con ternura en sus labios.-Por favor...

-Bien, bien... Pero luego tendremos que descansar. Sería vergonzoso si tus padres llegan y nos encuentran de esta manera.

-No me hagas pensar en eso ahora... Simplemente quiero dejarme llevar otra vez... –el bicolor le sonrió y lo besó.

-Lo haré. Si quieres, podemos probar otra posición.-le sugirió de una forma provocativa y perversa al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saito estaba sentado sobre su cama, con su habitación sumida en oscuridad. Suspiró suavemente y se dejó caer sobre el mullido mueble.

-Has suspirado mucho este día.

-¡Blues!-exclamó, sentándose de repente. Vio al albino de pie al borde de la cama.-No te oí entrar...

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.-respondió, acercándose al morocho, moviendo sus alas suavemente.-Después de todo, puedo trasladarme silenciosamente entre las sombras sin que ningún mortal pueda percibirme aunque sé que me sentiste a penas un poco¿me equivoco?

-N-No...

-Querías decirme algo.-fue al grano, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico.

-Ah... S-Si... –susurró tímidamente.

Se puso de pie y caminó descalzo hasta quedar frente a Blues, a unos pocos pasos de él. El vampiro advirtió un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Saito y un terrible nerviosismo. El morocho comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa con lentitud, mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-inquirió Blues, sin comprender por qué el chico se estaba desvistiendo.

-¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?-fue su respuesta, sin detenerse en su tarea.

-Te estas desnudando pero¿por qué?

-Deja de preguntar y déjame terminar.

Saito se quitó su última prenda de ropa y permaneció allí de pie, completamente desnudo, frente a Blues que tragó secamente un par de veces ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Se humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua admirando el cuerpo del chico.

-Hum... –comenzó el morocho, con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y una actitud tímida.-Quiero... Quiero... Que me muestres más sobre tus cuadros.

-Pero si ya te---, no... No te mostré todo... –se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Saito quería hacer.-¿Estás seguro? Hace unos cinco meses atrás no querías saber nada al respecto.

-Tengo toda la libertad de cambiar de opinión.-le contestó con una sonrisa.-Y, porque, te amo...

Blues sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa para quedar de la misma manera que el chico que estaba frente a él. El morocho enrojeció fuertemente al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amante delante suyo. El albino lo abrazó con ternura y lo arrastró a la cama, donde lo recostó sobre ella con cuidado.

-Yo también te amo, Saito.

El morocho sonrió tímidamente y se acomodó sobre las sábanas a gusto propio. Notó como las alas del albino se perdían entre las sombras de su habitación hasta desaparecer completamente. Rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y manos, tanteándola pero no halló las susodichas alas.

El albino rió ante eso, pero no dijo nada. Besó profundamente a su compañero, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca para comenzar a explorarla. El morocho gimió con suavidad, paseando sus manos por la espalda de su amado con ansias. Realmente estaba nervioso por lo que quería hacer pero lo amaba, y quería saber si Blues era suyo como él era del albino.

El vampiro besó con un poco de fuerza el cuello de Saito, dejando marcas que trazaban un suave camino hasta el centro de su pecho, donde su corazón latía con rapidez. El morocho suspiró sintiendo la boca del albino bajar lentamente por su estómago.

-Uuhhmm... Bluesss... –susurró, cuando el nombrado llegó entre sus piernas.

-No hemos ido más de aquí¿verdad?-Saito negó con la cabeza. El albino rió perversamente.

El vampiro comenzó a lamer el miembro de su compañero suavemente, mientras que acariciaba sus piernas con igual delicadeza. El morocho enredó sus manos en la melena plateada de él haciendo que este gimiera en placer. Como amaba que jugaran con su cabello...

El menor abrió un poco sus piernas, mirando cómo el vampiro trabajaba en sus zonas bajas. Se estremeció cuando este paseó la punta de su lengua sobre la punta de su miembro unas cuantas veces resultando que se arqueara con fuerza sobre la cama. Murmuró el nombre de su amado cuando este lo tomó en su boca.

-¡Ngh¡Blues!-exclamó sin aliento Saito, sintiendo como el albino aumentaba su ritmo cada vez más.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas intentando alcanzar el ritmo de Blues pero este dejó firmemente clavada su cadera sobre la cama usando sus fuertes manos. Oyó a su compañero gruñir y esto le causó gracia, riendo suavemente.

Saito se volvió a arquear sobre la cama cuando el vampiro paseó su lengua sobre la punta de su miembro. Había notado lo increíblemente sensible que era. Dio un suave gemido, sintiendo esa presión debajo de su estómago como tantas otras veces la había hecho.

Tironeando de los cabellos de Blues, el morocho se sentía venir con rapidez.

-¡Ah!-exclamó cuando sintió a su amado morderle con suavidad su miembro.

Se estremeció notoriamente y tragó secamente. Se arqueó cuando comenzaba a acercarse más y más, pero no llegaba. Y estando a punto de estallar, Blues colocó su lengua sobre la punta del miembro de su compañero que gruñó sonoramente.

Saito se movía nerviosamente, tratando de quitar al albino de entre sus piernas y tener su clímax pero este no se lo hacía de la manera más fácil. Empujó con suavidad la cabeza del vampiro para intentar alejarla pero Blues era más fuerte que Saito y no lo movió ni un milímetro.

-¡Por favor, Blues¡Déjame!-rogó, sintiendo la presión aumentar.-¡Por lo qué más quieras déjame llegar!

-_"Y¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"_-preguntó mentalmente a su compañero bañado en sudor. El rostro de Saito parecía estar a punto de estallar.

-¡Por favor!-volvió a rogar.-¡Ahhh¡Ya no aguanto más¡BLUES!-gritó.

- i>"Grita mi nombre otra vez." /i>

-¿Qué!-preguntó el morocho casi sin aliento y dando un gemido.

-_"Que grites mi nombre otra vez."_

-¡Blues!-exclamó Saito.

-_"Más fuerte, no te oí."_

_-_¡BLUES!

-_"¡Más fuerte!"_-le gritó, soltando el miembro de Saito que se liberó con mucha fuerza.

-¡BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHESSSSS!-exclamó con toda su voz el morocho esparciendo el líquido blanco por todo su pecho, rostro del albino y sus piernas.

Saito se sintió débil de repente y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama jadeando y buscando su aliento desesperadamente. El vampiro se sentó sobre su regazo, paseando su índice por su rostro para ir quitando el excedente que tenía.

Lo lamió hasta haberse quitado la mayor parte.

-Mrrr... –gimió, ensalivando otro dos dígitos más.-Ahora, quédate así de relajado. Esto probablemente te duela un poco. Si es así, sólo dímelo.

Saito asintió y Blues abrió sus piernas un poco más. Paseó sus dedos entre los pliegues un rato antes de insertar su índice dentro. El morocho hizo una mueca de incomodidad, no le producía ningún dolor el gesto que hizo el vampiro.

-Uhh... –gimió cuando su compañero introdujo un segundo dedo en él, y comenzaba a abrirlos y cerrarlos.-S-Se siente bien...

-¿Bien? Se pondrá mejor dentro de unos momentos...

-¿Qué tan mejoooooOOOOOOHHHH!-gritó en medio de su oración, arqueándose fuertemente, al sentir una repentina oleada de placer inundar su cuerpo.-¡QUÉ, QUÉ FUE ESO?-preguntó realmente sorprendido ante semejante reacción suya.-¡AHHH!

El vampiro rió suavemente, y siguió frotando ese peculiar lugar haciendo que Saito se arqueara sobre la cama fuertemente. Se movía constantemente, gritando, gimiendo y jadeando sin cesar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra detenerte!-lo amenazó.

-¿Y si quiero hacerlo?-dijo tentativamente Blues, con intención oculta de quitar sus dedos.

-¡NO¡NO LO HAGAS¡Juro que voy a matarte si lo haces¡Oh si...¡Blues!-exclamó, arqueándose sobre la cama cuando este volvió a estimular su zona.-¡Más vale que no lo hagas por tu propio bien!

-Ey... Andamos muy vocativos hoy eh... Tal vez continúe si me haces un favor...

-¿Qué favor¡Uhh!-se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo un grito.

-Tócate.

-¡QUÉ¡AH!-volvió a arquearse.-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡S-Soy tímido!

-¿Tímido? No me hagas reír... Con todo lo que me estás gritando y reclamando ahora...

-¡P-Pero una cosa eeeEEEHHHSSS¡Oh si!-exclamó nuevamente. Le sorprendía que todavía no haya llegado a su clímax aún.-¡E-Es que te grite y-y otra es que me to-toque!

-Puedo enseñarte si quieres... Claro que, en otra ocasión...

Retiró por fin sus dedos y Saito le dio un gruñido. Aún así, le era algo raro sentir su entrada estar excedidamente lubricada. Blues levantó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, elevando en el proceso un poco la cadera de su compañero.

-¿Listo? Puedo detenerme si quieres...

-Eso será lo último que pida... –abrió sus ojos verdes y lo miró fijamente.-Y si lo haces, te juro que no tendrás descendencia... –Blues rió suavemente.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.-el albino lo abrazó y le susurró al oído.-Relájate.

Con cuidado, comenzó a penetrar a su compañero que al instante sintió sus uñas clavarse en su espalda con violencia. El vampiro sonrió ampliamente al oírlo dar un quejido y ver su expresión incrédula. Saito cerró sus ojos y dio un suave suspiro. Apretó sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Blues, suspirando otra vez. Tenía razón. Había suspirado mucho ese día.

-Ah... Continúa... –le indicó, dándole un beso.

La criatura se relamió los labios y unió su boca con la del morocho, comenzando a moverse con lentitud. Lo escuchó gemir en el beso y volver a sentir sus uñas clavarse en su espalda.

-Mmm...

Blues se separó de la boca de su compañero, embistiendo con fuerza y marcar su cuello por doquier. Siguió aumentando su ritmo hasta llegar a una velocidad preferida y un ángulo certero en donde tocaba constantemente aquello que hacía que Saito enloqueciera.

El morocho ahogó un grito, enredando sus manos en la cabellera del vampiro que gimió al sentirlas. Tironeó fuertemente de ellos provocando un grito de este y el menor sonrió.

-Re-Realmente te gu-gusta que la gente---¡AH!-exclamó, interrumpiéndose.

-¡Si¡Y no sabes cuánto!-le gruñó, volviéndolo a marcar, terminando la frase del joven con una fuerte embestida.

Ambos ahora se movían en un ritmo continuo, acariciándose con sus manos y sintiendo sus cuerpos golpear entre sí. Sintiendo el sudor resbalar por sus cabellos, estos que se pegaban a su piel... Blues empezó a tocar el miembro de su compañero con una de sus manos, llevándolo al clímax más deprisa. Saito lanzó una exclamación de asombro y placer.

-¡Siiiiii¡Más, MÁS!-oyó a su compañero gruñir.

-¿Acaso no tienes satisfacción alguna?

-¡Tu eres mi satisfacción¡BLUES¡Hazlo de vuelta!

Su compañero embistió en su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que llegaron a su clímax, gritando el nombre del otro. El albino se vació dentro del cuerpo de Saito y este desparramó su semilla por todo su torso y el de Blues. Se relajaron al poco tiempo de haber tenido su orgasmo y ahora estaban tendidos sobre la cama, ninguno se había molestado en moverse de la posición en la que estaban, tratando de recuperar sus alientos.

-Mrrr... Eres mío, mío, mío y solo mío... –le susurró el vampiro en su cuello, besándolo con ternura. Saito abrió pesadamente sus ojos y lo miró. Los ojos de Blues ahora eran de un rojo intenso y brillante.

-¿Y vos¿Acaso sos mío también?-le preguntó. La criatura sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, volviéndolo a besar en el cuello antes de hacerlo en sus labios.

-Claro que soy tuyo. Lo soy completamente.-le respondió.-Sos la única persona que logra dejarme sumiso simplemente haciéndome caricias... –el morocho rió.-Lo sabes bien. Sabes que si me haces masajes y unos mimos me rindo ante vos... Y se siente taaaaan bieeeeenn... –volvió a hacer esa especie de gemido y ronroneo.-No sabes cuánto te amo Saito.-dijo, besándolo.

Su compañero rió con suavidad.

-Yo también te amo, Blues.-el vampiro sonrió y unió nuevamente sus labios.-Estoy... algooooohhh... –dijo entre un bostezo.-Cansado...

-Entonces, descansa un poco.

-No... –sus ojos mostraban una mirada suplicante.-¿Po-Podríamos...?

Blues rió con suavidad, callando a su amado.

-Claro que podemos. No es ningún crimen amar a la persona más querida por uno... –le susurró, besándolo.

Salió de su cuerpo y esto provocó un gemido de protesta por parte del morocho haciendo reír al albino. Atrapó su nuevamente erguido miembro entre sus dedos y comenzó a tocarlo con frenesí. Saito dio una exclamación, moviéndose nerviosamente debajo de él.

El vampiro dejó de trabajar con sus dedos y acercó su rostro al miembro del joven, tomándolo dentro de su boca.

-¡BLUES!

Saito enrojeció fuertemente y gimió por lo bajo. Mordió su labio inferior, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de su compañero.

-¡Ah!-exclamó, tirándo su cabeza hacia atrás, liberándose en la boca de él.-Tómame de vuelta... por favor...

Su compañero rió por lo bajo otra vez. Se acomodó entre las piernas del chico y le corrió algunos cabellos de su sudado y rojo rostro.

-Eres hermoso¿lo sabías?-dijo este. Saito sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Tu tambiéeeeennnn... Ohh Bluuuues... –gimió, cuando entró en él.

Y Saito se dio cuenta de que Blues había reído mucho ese día, también...

---

Nota de autor: Ah sí >> pos, perdón por la re quete contra tardanza de la actualización, pero es que, como que me olvidé XD; Eh sí, tienen el derecho de pegarme si quieren, pero que les puedo decir, me acordé repentinamente. Y con respecto al capítulo 20, todavía tengo que terminar un lemmon antes de subirlo. De no haber sido así, les hubiese subido los útlimos 4 capítulos de fic.

Espero que no se estén aburriendo con la historia, y recuerden si les agrada o tienen algo pa' decir, no duden en dejarme un review D Si lo hacen, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Hasta entonces.


End file.
